The Keeper of the Light
by unspottedgiraffe
Summary: Complete...HGDM Her wrist hung limply at her side and her foot looked as if it was not connected to her body, the bone pushing painfully against her skin. Her face was covered in bruises and dirt and she was having a hard time breathing. McGonagall broke
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. The main thinking goes to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, I have had friends who write a lot. You don't have to go easy on me :-D, I can take it. I will warn you though, this is slow moving, Hermione doesn't come into her powers until about the third chapter. I have a good amount of the story written so, unless it's completely bashed, you will get a complete tale. I'll try not to take long between updates either.

**The Keeper of The Light**

Hermione closed her eyelids against the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes for the third time that day. "I am strong. I am strong!" she continuously told herself though the words of encouragement seemed to fall flat as she walked through platform 9 ¾ for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry and Ron were milling around waiting for the arrival of their best friend. They watched uneasily as she cautiously approached them. To them, Hermione had seemed extra distant. Over the summer she responded vaguely and briefly to their letters and she had seemed to want to avoid them. They knew _something_ had happened over the summer – they weren't sure what-- and they wanted to be supportive, they just didn't know what to do. She hadn't asked them for help in any way.

Hermione, on the other hand, was immediately overwhelmed by the sight of her two best friends. She smiled as the feeling of safety swept through her body. When she was with them she was home. Her smile brightened as the words sunk in. _Home._

Harry and Ron caught sight of Hermione's bright smile and couldn't help but grin back. Their Hermione was finally here! They had both begun to feel angry at her for her lack of letters. The way she wrote was as if she didn't care what she said and wanted to be done with writing as fast as possible. They had begun to feel left out and anger had welled up inside of them. The anger dissipated though, when they saw her open her arms for a warm hug. They had missed her too much to start off their meeting with an argument and they welcomed her, glad to have her back with them again.

The safety Hermione had felt only lasted a brief few minutes. As soon as she pulled away from the comforting arms of her two best friends a lazy drawl filled the air. "Rekindling romance, Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy's sneering face and cold unfeeling eyes landed on Hermione.

"Malfoy," Hermione stated with distaste, a frown forming on her delicate features, "it's good to see you have some new material." She promptly turned away and walked onto the welcoming train that was preparing for its departure to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron turned to Malfoy and glared, then scuttled off to find Hermione on the train.

Once the train had begun the journey back to Hogwarts, Hermione started idle chit chat. Harry and Ron would have none of it though. They wanted to know what had happened and they weren't going to drop the topic until she let up. Hermione looked up at them, "Guys, I just had a hard time…. I was with my aunt and her cats… there were a few changes in my life, you could say. But, overall, my summer was nothing special, it actually… stunk." She averted her eyes to the floor. "So what about you….?"

She proceeded to ask Harry and Ron about their families, their summer and themselves. Both of the boys were relieved to lift some of the awkwardness that had filled the compartment and began to chatter away with each other, recalling precious memories from their summer vacation. Hermione had listened pointedly for the most part but after the conversation had dwindled to meaningless gossip about girls, Hermione had tuned out. She began to reminisce about her own vacation.

It had been an excruciatingly painful summer for her, that much, she knew. It had started off badly and had only continued to worsen and worsen.

Flashback

One night after a lazy summer day Hermione had come back home feeling peaceful and at ease. Her father was waiting for her at the door with a grim expression across his face. The cause of the look remained unknown to Hermione as she trekked up the long walkway to the front door.

"Your mum's gone, Hermione." Her dad stated, sadness filling his usually warm and jovial voice, "She up and left."

"She'll come back dad, she always does. You know that." It was common knowledge to Hermione that her parents weren't getting along. Since the day at the train station, when they had picked her up, her mother and father had seemed distant. Hermione had felt the tension in the air and had been sure that if she had pulled out her wand, she could have cut right through it.

Her parents would often 'debate', as they called it, and when they started Hermione would leave the room. She would wake up the next morning and her mum would be gone. A few days, maybe a week, would pass by and then the doorbell would ring. Hermione would run down the steps and leap into her mother's arms glad that she had returned once again. This was all routine. Her mother left, then came back, it had worked this way since she was fairly young.

Except this time.

Two weeks had passed by and Hermione had started to get worried. She didn't know what to expect. Harry and Ron had sent a few owls and she had lied through her quill by telling them that everything was great and she was having a blast with her parents. She wasn't having a blast, oh no, she was worried as hell. Where was her mother?

Then the letter had come.

Almost three weeks after her mom had left Hermione received a letter in the mail. There had been no return address and she expected it was from one of her distant aunts or uncles. As she opened the letter, a small locket fell out. She glanced at the locket and then began to read:

_For my one and only true love. Remember that I love you and I will always be with you. --xo, Mum _

Hermione reread the note and looked at the locket carefully. It was beautiful. She remembered looking at it on her mother's dressing table and being disgusted at the ugly gold color. The design on the front had always made her wonder who would have bought a necklace that had such poor craftsmanship. Now, looking down at the small gold locket, tears began to accumulate in her eyes. The locket wasn't ugly in the least. The gold was worn from the love of whoever had worn it before. The picture on the front, when she looked closely, was two doves, delicately intertwined. Slowly, she opened the locket up and saw a picture, on the right side, of her and her mother from when she was no more than 3 months old.

On the opposite side of the locket were dates, birthdays of the women in her family who had owned the necklace. With some quick calculating she figured that it was at least 120 years old! The tears that had been sitting calmly in her eyes began to pour downwards at the significance of her mother's gesture. Quietly she snapped the locket up and began to put it on when something on the back caught her eye. Two lone words were printed on the back and Hermione smiled "Stay Strong". This was her mother's favorite saying. Fastening the necklace on, Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen to start eating her breakfast.

No more letters came for her and she began to worry again. Her mother had been gone close to four weeks now and her father had been acting strangely the last few days. He had been putting things absently in rooms throughout their house. Yesterday Hermione had woken up to find toilet paper sitting on her bed. 'Oh well,' she thought, as she had preened herself, 'Everyone has their moments.'

She walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. She opened the refrigerator and looked questioningly at her father. He looked back curiously at her. "Dad…" she stated slowly.

"Yeah, honey?" he questioned amicably.

"Why is there a sock sitting on the margarine?"

"Don't know honey." He grinned at her. She briefly felt a moment of frustration, but pulled herself together.

"Okay." She sighed. A few minutes passed while she made herself some eggs, then her father turned to her, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You're going on a date tonight." Hermione stared at her father as if his nose had gotten bigger (which by her standards was not physically possible). A minute later her incredulous face turned to one in a panic.

"I'm WHAT!?" She yelled frantically. He had no right to do this to her! She was in no mood for a date!

"OH, sometimes I wish I had magic so I could mutter a spell and capture that face into a picture for you to see." He looked at her with his big brown eyes and Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "You're going on a date tonight with me! We're going to order pizza and watch movies until it's too late to even go to sleep." He chuckled at the audible breath his daughter had released.

"Sounds fabulicious! You did have me worried though."

"I love you too much to send you on a date with some… hooligan." Her father bellowed, happily.

"I love you, Dad." With that, she turned on her heal to leave but stopped and paused, "Thank you for not leaving me too." Her father looked up from his newspaper, startled.

"Minee, you know that I love you more than life itself! I would never give you up! Not for all the money in the world."

"You say that so convincingly, dad." Hermione chuckled, trying to lighten the serious mood that had just overtaken the kitchen.

"I'm serious, baby. You know I wouldn't give you up. YOU KNOW. Hell, you're supposed to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts! I love you too much. So, on a lighter note, I think we should order Uncle Tony's Pizza. I'll pick it up on my way home from work." He glanced at his watch, "Now I'm running late, and I have patients to deal with! I love you!" With that, he charged out the door.

Hermione was excited. This was the first time in a long time that she and her dad were going to do something fun. Anxiously she picked up a book and began to read.

----

Around eight o'clock Hermione began to worry. She had called her dad's office and left him a message… or six… and she had tried his cell phone and pager. Unhappily, she plowed into the living room and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes to relax herself and fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

It was 7:00 the next morning when Hermione woke up with a churning in her stomach. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She tromped around the house in search of her dad. It was Saturday morning and he always woke up early to cook his "Famous Granger Pancakes." She called out to him and when she heard nothing she began to worry. All of a sudden a shrill ring filled the air. Hermione grimaced at the heinous sound and then realized it was only the telephone. She ran to the phone and picked it up uncertainly. It was 7:00 on a Saturday. Who calls then?

"Hello?"

"Err, Hello. This is Officer Charlie Biggs, with your neighborhood police department. Is this the Granger residence?"

"Um, Hi. Yes, this is the Granger Household. How can I help you?"

"I'm calling to ask if you happen to be in any relation to a Mr. Michael Granger?"

"Yes sir, he's my father."

"Is your mother around?"

"No sir. She's not available."

"Sit down please." Hermione took a deep breath and sat down. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. "Ms. Granger, I regretfully have to inform you that your father was in a fatal accident last night."

"Is he… did he…!?"

"No." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and began to respond when the officer continued, "Not yet."

"Not yet, officer? Would you mind clarifying for me?"

"Ms. Granger, I'd like you to please come to The Greater Hospital of London. Tell the nurse at the main desk that you are here to see a Mr. Granger and that it is urgent. Good Luck and best wishes." And with that he hung up.

Hermione threw the phone into the cradle and ran to her neighbor's house. Caralynn Frank was a quiet woman who had been a close family friend; Hermione knew that she would help her. She rang the doorbell frantically and a bedraggled Caralynn opened the door.

"Hermione, dear! You look awful! Come in! I'll get us some cof--"

"Caralynn, please, I need to get to the hospital. Now." With one look at Hermione, Ms. Frank knew it was an emergency and threw caution to the wind.

"Let me grab my keys, you can explain on the way."

- - - -

An hour later Hermione was sitting in a small white room holding her father's pale hand while he looked up at her pitifully.

"Minee, my love." He wheezed, "I want you to never forget me and love me until the day _you_ die. Promise me that you will move on. Promise me that you will be sad and then move on. I love you and I need to know that you will heal…." He trailed off.

"Dad, I can use my magic! I read a healing book over the summer! We could get you –"

"Honey, stop. It's my time. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here. I love you." His eyes shut as he took in a deep and sickly breath. "It's too late now anyway. Plus, my little brain, you could get expelled!" He chuckled, shakily, and took in another breath. "I love you."

"Dad, I need you!"

"Goodbye my love, know that I am proud. Know that I will never stop being proud. _Know that I love you._"

"Dad!" His eyes closed and a loud, shrill beep filled the room. Doctors and Nurses stormed in to see what had happened. With one look at the sobbing girl on the bed, they knew the worst had come. No one had the heart to move the tearful child from the bed and all but one nurse left. She waited until a pretty woman walked in and escorted the young girl out. The nurse watched as the girl gave one last look to the pale figure in the bed and then she turned away.

4 Days later

The funeral for Mr. Michael Granger was a disparaging affair. Patients, friends, neighbors and family came to say goodbye to the loving and welcoming man who died, before any of them were ready to see him go. They came to give their respects, their advice, and their love to his daughter who looked as if she was about to break in defeat. They all watched her through watery eyes as she stood tall, even with her sullen face. They watched as she graciously accepted everyone's condolences and they watched as she placed a single red rose on his gravestone. They watched as a young neighbor gave the girl a closed envelope, and hugged her. They watched as she walked to a haggard woman with beady eyes and climbed into a car.

They watched as she was driven away, away from her friends, away from her neighbors, and away from her life.

Hermione was counting down the days until school started and it seemed that the days were passing twice as slowly as before. Hermione was ready to leave her great-aunt's god-forsaken house and begin her life again.

It was true that in the beginning of living with her aunt she had found the woman amusing and fun to be around. She had watched closely as her aunt sang children's songs to her 5 cats and she watched as she danced in her pond with the fish. Her aunt was an eccentric and a very God fearing eccentric at that.

Hermione had tried to bring up wizardry once, just so she would know if she had a supporter in her lifestyle. When her aunt had heard the word witch, she had leapt from the table and had rushed to her room to grab her cross. When she came back to the table she had started parading Hermione around the room making her say all sorts of crazy prayers.

Hermione learned her lesson then and refused to bring up the subject again. This did lead to a problem when she felt the need to owl Ron and Harry. She was smart, and she had found a way to communicate with Harry and Ron, but it was difficult. Her aunt always had a watchful eye on her and Hermione knew that if she saw her tying a piece of parchment to an owl's leg, there would be some serious praying going down. She communicated with them briefly, even with the risks, through the owl post, each note written quickly and each owl hurried out of the room, just in case.

Finally, after what seemed like decades Hermione's great-aunt had dropped her off at the train station, leaving her with some words of wisdom, "The times may seem dreary and dark but realize, child, that when life is at its darkest only light can come."

She had then driven off speedily and Hermione had watched her go, shock apparent in her eyes. It shocked Hermione that her aunt had finally said something _intelligent. _With one last glance at the little yellow car, she turned around and started walking.

And now here she was

**A/N **So, that's the first chapter. Encourage (or discourage, if you must) me on!

Leave me some notes!

Xo, Unspotted Giraffe (because really, have you ever seen one?)


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Sorry about that last chapter, I didn't have one. The characters in this do not belong to me and are J.K. Rowling's creations. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

**Author's Note: **So this is merely my second chapter. I have a good hunk of the story written already as the idea came to me one day and sat around in my cluttered brain. When realizing that I better get it out, I typed it up and then kept coming back. So, I will not leave you hanging with an incomplete story. Also, this story will be rather long because I love details. Hermione does not come into her powers until the next chapter (or maybe the chapter after?) either. This chapter is pretty short too…. 5 pages. :-D. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was awakened from her reverie when the compartment door creakily slid open. Draco Malfoy surveyed the compartment as Hermione looked at him lazily. She turned to Harry and Ron to start up a conversation that could annoy the tall, slimy scumbag that was leaning against the thin wall with a smirk plastered on his pale face. Harry and Ron were glaring at him and she could see in Ron's eyes that one wrong move from the ferret would be a definite death sentence. Even with that _pleasant_ thought in mind Hermione's eyes began to wander over his lean yummy body and she knew that getting him out of there would be beneficial to everyone, not only Ron. Draco, still surveying the compartment decided to break the short moment of silence.

"Well, if it isn't the queen of all that is holy, the wonder-boy and the pauper." He sneered, expecting rage from the quickly reddening Weasley boy. Hermione knew that the bastard had come in solely to upset Ron and Harry and had been awaiting his snarky comment.

"Somehow I wonder, Malfoy, how you always end up by us? Could there be something more here than the original abject hate? I –" she was cut short.

"What are you—"but she smirked _his_ smirk and interrupted him.

"I think that Malfoy has a crush!" His smirk turned to a scowl but upon realizing that, he masked his emotions and spoke to her.

"I **_do not_** like you, Mudblood." He was getting angry.

"See now," Hermione replied back, "I was thinking more along the lines of you having feelings for Harry or Ron but…" she drawled, "seeing as you were so quick to declare your unlike towards me, I think I may have stumbled on something." She licked her lips seductively and winked. "Does whittle Malfoy need a kiss?" Malfoy stepped back into the hall and glared at her.

"I don't need filth touching me or my reputation." He replied with a superior tone, "I –" but yet again Hermione cut him short.

"Don't you hang with Pansy?" With that statement he looked her in the eye and stomped out of the compartment.

"You'll get yours Granger!"

"I already did." She replied softly with downtrodden eyes. She quickly changed her expression to a victorious one and turned to a beaming Harry and a grinning Ron, "I'm getting better with my remarks!"

Draco stormed down the hall disgusted with his choice of words. 'You'll get yours?' he wondered, "Where the hell did I get that from?" He began to pace in an empty compartment as he planned a way to get Granger back for flustering him.

How dare she accuse him of having feelings for someone like her! Draco was raving, the _mudblood_ had accused **him** of having feelings for her! He couldn't get over it! She was short, and had little breasts (from what he could tell) and her hair was just slightly less bushy then it had been the years prior. Her face had thinned a little and her eyes hadn't sparkled when she talked. He realized that she had seemed a little…. Put out and not just by him… she was also a know it all, a mudblood and to top it all off her best friends were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the boy wonder and the boy- who- can't- do- anything- but-wonder. He sneered at the thought of Granger and her perfect life. 'Hmmm,' he thought, 'I have to do _something_ to ruin her.'

He thought some more. And then—

She could never resist _him._ He'd show her who had the crush. 'Yes!' he thought joyously to himself, 'And if that fails, which it won't, I'll just up the tormenting a little. It always pisses her off to no end. She won't have room in the brain of hers for thoughts of her own when I'm done with her! He laughed as he sat down in his compartment.

'Oh you'll get yours Granger. You'll get yours!'

Hermione was beginning to believe that this year would be a good one. Harry and Ron seemed to be genuinely concerned with her well being and she loved being fawned over by the two of them. And they hadn't even gotten off the train! She didn't let it get out of hand, though, and had eventually told them to stop. Then off she had gone to a meeting. As luck would have it she was Head Girl, though she supposed it was more hard work than luck.

McGonagall had had a few stern words to say to the prefects and the new head boy and girl, but she hadn't stayed long. After she had finished her lecture, the prefects began their rounds and Hermione decided to bask in the alone time she was finally getting. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had other ideas. She had been watching him cautiously throughout the meeting and he had noticed. He had also watched her throughout the meeting but inconspicuously. Then their eyes briefly met.

"Denial's the first step to admitting you are crushing." She said with a chuckle.

"Granger." He replied with a smirk, "You are absolutely right." Hermione was temporarily shocked. "So right in fact that I think you should be the first to know that I am indeed 'crushing' on you!" She looked at him startled. He began to move towards her and corner her. She looked up at him slowly as he took her face in his hands and lowered his face to hers. Just as their lips were about to meet, Hermione stuck out her tongue and licked his cheek leaving a trail of drool up his face.

She began to laugh, though it never met her eyes, as she scurried out of the room. "DAMN YOU GRANGER!" Malfoy cursed as she scuttled away.

The teachers, making conversation with one another, looked over the crowd of students filling the gargantuan great hall. They searched with their eyes through the mass of kids delighting in all of their changes. Dumbledore was engaged in a particularly interesting conversation with the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Arnold Wadley, when the new head girl caught his eye. His customary twinkly eyes were dark as he watched her take her seat. The aura she exuded made him sense a change, a big one, one that was not only in her past, but in her future too.

Once the students had been seated and quieted down Dumbledore stood. He introduced the new teacher to the students and proceeded to explain what behavior was acceptable and which would not be tolerated. He went over the rules briefly and then with a final bow stated happily, "Let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall stepped up to him with the sorting hat and the four legged stool. As she set the hat down it began its honorary chant. Hermione faded out rather quickly and watched two ghosts that were sauntering around the tables. She also eyed Malfoy, who was not even pretending to listen to the sorting hat's song. She sighed and perked up to hear the last stanzas of the song:

_"….with a witch who is quite great  
as this year will bring surprises many  
that no one shall anticipate  
So join me in this sorting tune  
__As I begin to choose  
__Which house you will now become  
__Don't be frightened, you can't lose!" _

"Banner, Jodie" McGonagall bellowed.

The sorting passed by quickly and dinner arrived just in time. Hermione had thought Ron was going to pass out due to the lack of food. By 9:00 everyone was happily filled and the students were dismissed to their dorms.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione obediently to their dorms in the Gryffindor tower. Harry noticed that Hermione was a bit off and he sensed something different with her. He watched her calmly enter the room as he turned to wait for Ron who was happily muttering something about the apple pie he had eaten earlier. Harry snickered to himself and said the password (Avalon) and he and Ron walked in to find Hermione, standing stock still, in a doorway in the common room. Harry and Ron walked over to the door and peered over her petite shoulders.

"Merlin!" Ron said, flabbergasted.

"Minee, you lucky duck! Are you fully appreciating this room!? Look at this place!" Hermione smiled her second real smile of the day, (her first was when she saw Harry and Ron at the train station), and exhaled loudly.

"I know guys! I am so happy I took the head girl position!" Hermione was enthralled with her new room. Then again who wouldn't be. It was amazing. A circle bed sat in the center of the room with black satin sheets. The walls were a deep burgundy and were lined with deep cherry wood bookshelves, filled with more books than Hermione could see fit. Harry noted this too and turned to Ron.

"Oh great, now we'll never see her!" Ron didn't hear the comment and still stood gob smacked admiring the room. Hermione, on the other hand did hear, and proceeded to give Harry a glare that made him chortle.

Hermione was so excited to sleep in her new bed that she didn't allow herself to be too put off by Harry's comment (although she did kick him and Ron out). She changed into her pajamas and snuggled silently into her covers. She promptly fell asleep.

"Why, Merlin why? Why this muggle-born child? What has she done to deserve _this_?"

"My love, have you not watched her with me? Have you not seen the power she holds in her pinky toe alone? She is strong. I believe she has the power to unite. She's the one, love, I **know** she's the one."

"If you believe, darling, then I shall believe too."

"My darling, in all my years, you have never ceased to amaze me."

**A/N –** So there is your second chapter. Encourage me or discourage me, whatever strikes your fancy. I do wish to get some reviews.

Xo,  
Your favorite Unspotted Giraffe


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Harry Potter or the characters or the characters so please don't sue me.

**A/N-** Some stuff in this chapter is not explained fully but it will be later on, I promise. Also, my first reviewer (thank you, thrilled me to NO end) didn't get why the dad was putting things in weird places, that too will be explained in later chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

School was progressing quickly for Hermione as it was already the beginning of October. It had taken her longer then ever before to fall into the routine of her classes but she finally had a strong hold. She was still caught up in the death of her father and the disappearance of her mother and would cry herself to sleep a few nights a week. The thought that she could never go home to them again, or write a note to say she loved them was too much for her. She missed and needed the contact with her father as well as her mother.

She never did let it push her over the edge. She would answer questions constantly in class and chat with her peers at meal times. She would laugh when they laughed and she would add in small opinions here or there. She wasn't the same Hermione though. Oh no, she was slightly empty. She felt fake and she felt as if she was missing something important. She desperately needed to talk to someone but it just seemed to her, that no one would understand her trauma.

She knew Harry had lost both his parents and she respected him for being so strong, yet she couldn't talk to him because of the feelings that went with her loss. She was an emotional person and Harry wasn't. He had feelings, sure, and he showed them, he just never discussed them with anyone. Hermione was sure that by bringing up the loss of her parents it would somehow make Harry think of Sirius. She and Ron both knew that Harry was still stuck on Sirius' death and that he would lose it when someone talked about it with him. She would just avoid the subject of her parents' deaths altogether. _That_ was her resolution.

Ron was a different story. He had so many emotions that she didn't know which one she would get. He might become angry because she hadn't told him sooner, or he could become frustrated when he found out she had been keeping this a secret so long. She was almost fearful of his sudden mood swings and didn't want to cause one of them. He could be scary, and, she laughed to herself, he probably had MMS, Male Moodiness Syndrome. She would just have to avoid the subject with him too. Again, _that_ was her resolution.

Of course, Hermione had other friends that she talked with and hung out with but they weren't up to Harry and Ron's standards. Hermione didn't trust any of them enough to tell them she was falling apart, breaking at the seams, cracking. She didn't have it in her to ruin someone else's day by telling them about her summer and loading them down with her problems. She thought she was weak for letting the pain of the situation get to her near 17 year old self, and for not having the guts to tell anyone.

It just wouldn't do she told herself. She had to stop it. Sadly, she crawled into her bed and sobbed into her soft pillow remembering every sour detail that was still in her memory. When she felt as though she could cry no more tears she sat up, exhausted, and walked into her small private bathroom. Hermione peered at herself in the mirror and stopped. This couldn't be her! Hermione stared at herself, which didn't happen often, and took in her appearance. _I look like I just got into a brawl. _Hermione concluded, _A big brawl, and I look pale and sallow. _ She looked over herself, disgusted. _Father told me to be strong, and I will be. I will be strong and I will show the world what Hermione Granger can do. I am **Hermione Granger, Head girl, resident mudblood and number one student** _Hermione told herself, _And best of all, I'm better than the purebloods._

Hermione smile at the thought of being better than Malfoy and walked back into her room, _I'm going to become strong again for daddy and for mum, wherever she is._

"It is time, my dear, it is time."

"We can begin in a moment. Prepare yourself. It's a long process."

"I am ready when you are."

"Let us begin."

Hermione awoke the next morning to a distant feeling of excitement. It was early on a Thursday morning and she wondered semi-excitedly what the date was. She looked across the room to her calendar and noticed that it was October 5. "October 5th" she thought excitedly, "Happy Birthday to me!" Just then a pounding on her door startled her. "Come in!" She yelled to the door as she sat up on her bed.

"Happy Birthday to Hermione! Happy Birthday to Hermione! Happy Birthday deeeaaarrrr Herrrrrmiiiiiiiiooooooneeeeeee! Happy Birthday to you!" Harry and Ron burst into her room, each with a handful of presents.

"Good Morning to you too!" She exclaimed excitedly as she scrambled to get the presents from their arms. She began to unwrap them to the delight of Harry and Ron. As she opened each present she began to get a strange feeling over her body. She felt herself grow hot, and then she cooled, and then grew hot again. The feelings, as odd as they were, couldn't deter Hermione from her presents and after each one she would hug Harry or Ron (whoever had given her the gift) and thank them profusely.

After she had finished opening her gifts she began to grin. "Hermione!" Ron shouted, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just can't express how much it means to me that you two have given me all these wonderful gifts." She laughed and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"We love you Hermione." He said softly and pulled her into a big hug. Ron joined them and gave Hermione a peck on the forehead. "Now get ready, we have breakfast in 20 minutes!" He and Ron darted out of the room as quick as they had come and Hermione got up to begin the monotonous routine of washing herself. 

Hermione was in a hurry. She had taken a long shower and had yelled to Harry and Ron that she would be out in a minute after she had leapt from the shower. She threw on her robes and yanked a pair of earrings and her locket (which she wore constantly) off her dresser and stuffed them into her robe's pocket. The strange feelings were beginning to come back as she walked across the room to the door.

"Hermione! I'm starving!" Ron practically screeched from the common room.

"I'm coming, my gosh, I'm coming!" She yelled at the door as she pulled it open with a bang. "You silly git."

She sighed as she felt a strange breeze, and ran off towards the portrait hole that Ron and Harry were climbing out of.

They rushed to the quickly filling great hall and sat down to eat some breakfast. Hermione was appetite-less as she realized that today, she would get no words of encouragement from her father and mother. It was the first time she had thought of them that morning and she couldn't help but want to cry into her porridge. She blinked back tears, and refusing to let her sadness show on such a momentous occasion, tried to swallow down her breakfast. _I am strong!_ She continuously told herself as she tried to eat the cinnamon porridge.

A few minutes later she realized it was useless, she wasn't hungry, and pulled her locket and earrings from her pocket. She was putting her earrings in when a chill swept through her body. She felt a presence and sighed as she turned around to face the blonde haired ass. "Malfoy, I really am in no mood to argue with you today."

His face was emotionless as he watched her put in her earring and reach for her other. "You like what you see Granger?" Malfoy asked arrogantly.

"Of course Malfoy, I am a female. Most of us appreciate effeminate boys." Malfoy fumed.

"Today is a special day, Granger, is it not?"

"It is. Today is my birthday." Hermione looked at Malfoy and realized that throughout the year she hadn't minded him too much. Sure, she hated his guts _mucho_ but he was Malfoy, and that was just the way he was. She enjoyed the verbal spats they had. It gave her a chance to use her wits to their fullest.

"Oh Joy. Congratulations." He sneered at her. She was such a loser.

Hermione reached down to the table for her locket but Malfoy grabbed it from her. "Malfoy, do you have no other person to torture. Can't you just leave me alone today? Please." She looked at him with pitiful eyes, "Give me my necklace, please."

He looked at her and sneered again. He had seen this necklace on her before, it was nothing to look at. He was sure she wouldn't miss it that much, "Oh you silly mudblood, who do you think I am?"

Harry and Ron had started to stand up in her defense but Hermione, noticing this, had stopped them. Malfoy had overstepped his boundaries when he had taken her locket and she would be damned if she wasn't going to get it back.

"I _think_ you are **Draco **_fucking_ **Malfoy**. Now give me my damn necklace back." Draco blanched at her use of words, surprised at her brass, and then masked his face over.

"No, why don't you just have your precious muggle parents buy you a new one. This ugly thing can't be worth much anyway." Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing silently behind him, began to snicker. "What would you do if I dropped this?" he asked rudely. Hermione's eyes widened as he held the locket above his head and dropped it. He caught it though, in his other hand and Hermione visibly relaxed.

"Malfoy, _give me_ the locket back."

"Oh no! What are you going to do? Tell mommy and daddy?" Hermione was getting mad. She could feel herself lose control. She still hadn't told anyone about her parents and the reminder of that wasn't helping her diminishing good mood. She took a deep breath to steady herself, 'I'll give him one more chance,' she thought darkly, 'but if he mentions my parents once more I'll hex him into tomorrow.'

"Malfoy, _Give. It. Back._" He looked at her, amusement evident in his eyes, as he tossed the locket in the air and caught it. Draco knew that the head girl was head strong, but he also knew that she had a quick temper.

"Maybe the reason you are in such a _mood_ this morning, little Ms. I'm- so- great-and- perfect," Draco began, now realizing most of the great hall was watching the scene, "is because mommy and daddy forgot you." He looked at her and realized he had hit way to close to home.

"Malfoy! This is none of your business and if my parents forgot my birthday, which they didn't _(because they can't _she reminded herself) then I still have a better home life than you!"

"Don't bring my family into this Granger. My mother wasn't a whore when she was carrying me!"

"The only way you would know if my mother was a whore would be if your father was using her! Or maybe Malfoy, your mother isn't as _perfect_ as you want us to believe?"

"Never Granger. Now," He began, trying to keep his cool, "is this locket so special to you because it's from your prostitute of a mother?" Draco smirked at the riled up head girl and, using his quidditch muscles, easily snapped the locket in two, "What are you going to do now that your precious locket broke Granger? Maybe if you follow in your mother's path you can get enough money to fix it."

"I'll _reparo_ it, you ferret. You also admitted that you thought I would get paid well if I ever became a whore. Wishing to use my… ahem… skills, Malfoy?" Hermione was keeping herself composed even though she was deeply upset by what Malfoy had done. She could feel her body tense and knew she was desperately close to tearing the stupid rat's head off.

Draco coughed, "You'll be to busy screwing your father." He smirked but immediately wiped the smirk off his face when he saw Hermione's reaction. She was trembling.

"No."

"I'm sorry mudblood, I couldn't hear you."

"You know **NOTHING** Malfoy. You know close to nothing." Hermione said clearly, unaware that everyone was staring at her, "You need to realize when you go to far. I can't even _hug _my father anymore. I **CAN'T**. My father is **dead**. I _held his hand while he died. _I watched him die. Do you know how painful it is to watch the person you love most take his _**last breath**?? _As for my mother, I don't know where she is or what she is doing or even who she is with. She's gone. My life is far from perfect and don't assume that you know what I go through. Now just _leave me—"_

Hermione stopped. She couldn't speak. She stared at Malfoy with blank eyes and then her head dropped back. Draco was speechless. He leaned forward and placed the locket on the table then backed up. Everyone watched as Malfoy began to pale even more. Hermione wasn't moving.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her Malfoy!?" Ron yelled as he stared at Hermione's body.

"I… she… I didn't do ---"

He was cut off by a chill that swept the hall. He turned back to Hermione and saw she was rising above the tables. He looked to Harry and gulped.

Harry was staring at Dumbledore who stood and yelled to the silent hall, "Get under the tables, NOW. Get down. Get down!" Everyone dropped down on their hands and knees as Dumbledore watched the head girl in worry.

Draco still couldn't move and watched helplessly as Hermione rose even higher above the tables. Realizing how open and vulnerable he was he dropped to the floor and pushed himself under the Gryffindor table. He could not, for the life of him, pry his eyes away from the sight of Hermione, slowly rotating through the air. Then a wind passed through the room and Draco gasped as she opened her eyes. Everyone was peering at Hermione as she blinked awake. Her eyes shown through the hall, they were light, solid light. Ron squeaked.

Another wind and this time Hermione's arms extended from either side of her body. Through her fingers beams of light danced. Her feet pointed downward and exploded in pure white rays.

Another wind and each window in the great hall shattered. Gasps of fear and surprise were heard from every table as the girl floated calmly above their heads, the light now streaming from every pore on her body. The enchanted sky above the great hall suddenly turned black and the sky outside began to dim as if it were night. All eyes were on the still rotating Hermione in the air above. Another wind and light came rushing towards her. It was as if she was a star, glowing brightly in the night sky.

A loud bang could be heard as a bright light temporarily blinded the students and engulfed her. A minute later, when everyone could see again, she turned to Dumbledore, the ball of light surrounding her growing brighter.

Dumbledore nodded as he stared into Hermione's eyes. It seemed like she had silently communicated with him. Dumbledore called to the students as he slowly stood, "If she points at you or talks to you, you will bow and then come forward. Please do not let your pride get you hurt. Be careful." He nodded to her.

Snape and McGonagall were watching Hermione as she nodded to the brilliant Headmaster. They watched as she descended until she was only about five feet over the tables. She began to speak in a voice that simply meant power:

_"Custos Lumeninis!" _ She pointed matter of factly to herself, _"Qualis lucescere caligo volo productum!" _ she gestured wildly to all the tables. She began to descend again until she was on the floor. No one moved as she walked through the rows of tables to stand in front of the gold locket Draco had placed on the table. She looked at it and walked about two feet down the table from it and stopped. She looked at Draco pointedly and gestured for him to stand. He did and remembering the headmaster's words, he bowed to her. She pointed to a spot in the middle of the aisle and he walked to it, never turning his back to her. She smiled and bowed to him. He bowed again. 

Hermione continued walking and headed to the opposite side of the room. She pointed to Pansy Parkinson who was shaking under the Slytherin table. Pansy looked at her with fear in her eyes and Hermione bowed and gestured her out. Pansy moved quickly from under the table and bowed back. Hermione walked to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Pansy stood deathly still for a moment while Hermione's bubble of light began to dim. When Hermione removed her arms from Pansy the light bubble began to glow again. She turned to Pansy and spoke to her clearly, _"Protractum!" _ Pansy seemed to understand the words and bowed. Hermione motioned for her to stay standing. She complied.

Hermione continued to walk. Her powerful stride made her look like she was floating. The bubble made her look angelic. She pointed to two younger Slytherins and they came out from under the table and bowed. She held their shoulders, yelled "_Protractum!"_, and then motioned for them to stay standing.

Hermione walked anywhere from the Slytherin table, to the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. After at least an hour everyone was standing and she was nodding. She turned to the headmaster and nodded. He stood. "Do not turn your backs on her, it is considered highly disrespectful. Now please take your seats." There was a great bustle of movement as everyone scrambled to a seat. Hermione began to ascend again. When she was at least ten feet in the air she floated to the Gryffindor table and made eye contact with Draco Malfoy. He gulped as she pointed to him and he stood and bowed. She turned to the headmaster and cocked her head to the left.

"Ms. Granger, are you sure this one?" he asked shocked. She nodded then cocked her head to the right, "He is strong Ms. Granger, strong and loyal and smart. If you choose him, you will be in for trouble but you will have chosen wisely." She nodded and the headmaster turned to face Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said in absolute seriousness, "Ms. Granger has chosen you. You may accept or decline what she is offering; she is giving you a choice. I do **not** know the outcome of this situation so do as you may. Make your decision wisely and when you do either bow to her or sit down. The choice is yours."

Draco looked at the headmaster and then looked at Hermione. He had never thought her beautiful or pretty but surrounded in a bubble of light with her hair flowing down her back Hermione looked saintly. She too was smart and loyal. He looked at her again and realized that if he chose whatever she was asking him, his life would be seriously screwed. Draco smiled. His choice was obvious. He turned to her and sneered. He turned to the headmaster and sneered…

and then he bowed

'Hey,' he thought, 'no matter what I choose my life is screwed. At least I get to make this choice myself.'

Hermione smiled then began to speak, _"Meus! Communico!"_ she motioned upwards and Draco felt himself rise. She held out her hand, palm forward, and nodded. He placed his hand on hers and a blinding light once more filled the great hall. No one spoke.

Hermione looked around at the people and then spoke again, _"Custos Lumeninis! Telum! Specula! Invesperacit candesco. Concilio circulor." _ Draco began to shine. He looked into her eyes and saw innocence and he knew he had made the right choice. He was drawn into her eyes again and the hand he had been touching with his was suddenly gone. A pain worse than ten crucios came over him. Then, it was gone as if not had never been there at all. Draco was overcome with a feeling of happiness. He felt, for the first time in his life, free.

The kids in the hall gasped as the bright light they had finally become accustomed to vanished.

The light began to return to the hall and the sky began to take its normal shade of color. Dumbledore muttered a quick spell and the windows repaired themselves. He looked to either side of him on the staff table and then down to the floor of the great hall where a pure and innocent Hermione lay, a disheveled Draco sprawled to the side of her. He sighed at this new situation. Then eyed the teachers again, making eye contact with Severus Snape.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and murmured, astonished, "The keeper of the light."

**A/N- **Everything she says will be explained in the next chapter as well as what this has to do with Draco and basically… blah.

OH, also, the Hermione cussing at Draco spat-- I always want Hermione to be strong and hold herself high, this was a lapse. I can keep my temper for a while and shoot comments but if I am worked up and someone completely pushes me over the edge, then I'll yell cuss words too, which I usually do not do. SO basically, this is just a Hermione break down.

Review!! Either Positive or Negative reviews are pleasant, and I really do love receiving them.

Yours,

Unspotted Giraffe


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's note-** Here is chapter 4. I think a three (or was it 4?) day wait between chapters is plenty of time :-D, I do love updating.  
Thanks to my reviewers, you have no idea how excited I get when I receive a review, it's pitiful really. Maybe not pitiful, but thank you, and to _Ottawan Angel_ thank you for telling me Hermione's real birthday. It'll stay wrong in this story, mainly because its too late to change it, but any other story I write with Hermione having a birthday I'll make sure to have it correct. 'Always check your facts' is a good motto to live by, and I should have checked. Okay, this chapter is an explanatory chapter. Enjoy, and the next update will be out in three to four days.

**Chapter 4**

Hermione opened her eyes to see everyone in the great hall staring at her. She remembered something happening to her and she tried to stand only then realizing the weight of another body on hers. She squirmed under the weight and scowled at it, realizing it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco began to move and Hermione sighed in relief, but when he took his hand off her leg she felt a great sense of loss, why, was beyond her. He seemed to feel the loss too and looked at her confused. She returned the look curiously and realized not only was he viewing her with confusion, but fear.

She pushed herself up into a standing positing and gazed at the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at her and bowed down. Her expression became even more puzzled and she turned to Draco, who in turn, bowed down. She was unaware of what was going on and she turned, questions burning in her mind, to look at everyone else. Every single person, Gryffindors _and_ Slytherins alike, began to bow down to **_her_**. She was even more aghast as the teachers bowed down to her too.

She felt something surge through her veins. It was a feeling of power, and she was enthralled and frightened by it at the same time. She felt as though with a flick of her hand she could turn the room upside down. She again looked to Dumbledore and opened her mouth to speak, "Sir?" she questioned hoarsely. Dumbledore turned to Snape and nodded

Snape looked at her with admiration in his eyes, "Hermione," He began and ignored the gasps of the students at the use of a first name, "You are the keeper of the light and Draco is your mate. You are one of the strongest witches or wizards alive." Again gasps filled the room.

"That can't be possible, professor. There is no way in heaven that I am one of the strongest. Look at… at… Voldemort." A shudder went though the great hall at the pronunciation of the Dark Lord's name.

"You are, Ms. Granger. You are the keeper of the light. The keeper chooses a strong male to stand beside her in her power. The keeper is to unite masses of people. Do you know who the last well-known keeper was?" Hermione shook her head no. Snape turned to Dumbledore and he faced her.

"Ms. Granger, the last great keeper lived thousands of years ago. He united the wizarding world at the beginning of time. Do you have any idea?" Hermione looked thoughtfully at the dumbstruck faces of her classmates.

"I have an inkling sir, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"The most famous keeper," he stated slowly, "Was Merlin."

The exclamations and yowls that filled the room were oblivious to Hermione as she stood, staring and gaping at the headmaster. "Headmaster… what happened?"

"I will show you later, as for right now, I am going to cancel classes for the day. Please head back to your dorms. The house elves will set out a few treats for you in your common rooms, as for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please meet me in my office." There were whoops and cheers at the cancellation of classes and the students, most of them, began to head back to their rooms gossiping and talking amongst themselves. Harry and Ron ran to Hermione and hugged her.

"We're so happy you are alive!" Harry cried into her hair. "I was beyond worry."

"Me too Minee! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Ron clamored for her attention. Hermione smiled and hugged her friends.

"I don't know what's happening, guys, but I'll be sure to fill you in once I know! Now go have fun in the common room, and I'll talk to you later."

"You better!" They yelled in unison as they rushed off.

Hermione watched them run off and was startled when a small cough came from behind her. She spun around and was confronted with the face of Pansy Parkinson. Hermione did a quick once over of the girl and then raised an eyebrow questioningly. Pansy threw her arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you. What you showed me will stay with me forever. You did something to me, and I don't know what, but I feel as if I can see. I can finally see!"

Hermione placed her arms around the girls back and pulled her into a hug, then released her. "I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I could help." Pansy smiled at her and briefly threw a glance at Draco, then walked off.

Draco couldn't help but stare. Pansy didn't hug anyone. She didn't _touch_ anyone. Yes, it was true, Pansy had had boyfriends, (so had a bunch of girls at Hogwarts), but she wasn't one for cuddling and she rarely threw her arms around another person. Plus, Hermione was a _Gryffindor _girl, and a mudblood, a combination that Pansy often complained about.

Most surprising to him, was the fact that Pansy didn't insult Hermione or yell at her because she had touched her earlier; she had whispered something in Hermione's ear. Pansy had never liked the head girl and would go out of her way to provide discomfort in her life. Draco, one could say, was beyond shocked and stared at Hermione, (who had welcomed the unruly female Slytherin with a smile), for what felt like ages until she yelled at him.

"I don't know what the heck this all means, but I'm not feeling so pleasant towards you. Let's go to Dumbledore and then you can leave me the hell alone, comrade or not."

Draco shrugged and nodded. "Alright, but just this once, I'll let you wear the pants in our relationship." Hermione glared at him as she stomped to the Gryffindor table to pick up her sparkling locket. She then stalked off with Draco following wearily behind.

Ten minutes later, tired and irritated, Hermione dragged herself up the staircase to the headmaster's office. She knocked cautiously and when an affirmative call came through the door, Hermione yanked Draco not only into the office, but into the sight of his favorite (her least favorite) professor. Snape smirked at them and McGonagall appeared from behind the Headmaster who had watched them enter his sanctuary. "Professors, Headmaster," Hermione said quickly, "Not to sound offensive, but what is going on??"

The headmaster motioned for them to take a seat and Hermione, not wanting to waste one more precious moment, flew across the room and plopped down into one of the comfortable, worn chairs. Draco, taking his time, sauntered over to the chair and nodded at the professors, barely acknowledging them.

"Ms. Granger, we don't know the full extent of your magical capabilities. We can't help you with your situation yet as today is only day one of the rest of your life as the keeper of the light." Seeing Hermione's scowl Dumbledore continued, "Let's start off by showing you what happened. This will be much quicker then the actual event, as we will skip a majority of the events." Dumbledore pulled out his pensieve and gestured to it. Hermione leaned over and was swept into the shiny liquid. She began to watch herself as she rose above the lunch tables.

Hermione gasped at the light pouring through her body and tried to translate her words. **Keeper of the Light. Begin to shine?**_ What? What did she mean when she said begin to shine? _**Darkness will be brought to light. **_What darkness?_** Mine? **_She was claiming Draco? Why would she want him? Why did he agree? _**We will unite. **_Unite what? _**Beam of Light Ray of Hope. We will unite the group. **_Where was she getting this junk? What group?_ Everything seemed so foreign and far away as she watched and it irritated her to no end that she couldn't remember any of it. She finished watching the scene and looked around the room wide eyed.

"What does this mean??"

"Hermione," McGonagall said softly, "You will become more powerful then any of the teachers here. It is possible that you will become stronger than Dumbledore, if not, you could very well be at his magic level." This elicited a gasp from Hermione and a glare from Draco, "We know this from the many journals Merlin kept as a keeper, and the keepers that followed him. He started the system of keepers towards the beginning of the magical realm. The keepers were born unto light to unite a divided land. Sometimes the keepers, like King Jasper III, had little to do and are barely remembered. They were only born into the light to keep a growing community calm. Other keepers, such as yourself and Merlin, have three times the amount of people to unite in a **_very divided_** time. With Voldemort on the rise, it is often a prime period for separation between families, friends and _houses_." She quirked a thin eyebrow at the two teenagers sitting on the couch, "You are a necessity to the wizarding world!" Hermione looked startled and scared and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

Hermione's eyes glazed over and stared into her lap. Snape cleared his throat and she jumped, looking startled.

"Professors, I don't want the power. I don't deserve it." Draco raised an inquiring eyebrow at Hermione who had gone back to looking in her lap. "Merlin, I'm afraid." Draco was aghast. Hermione Granger, afraid?? She would never admit to being afraid! She was a bloody Gryffindor! Hermione looked up with questions shining in her eyes, "I want to help and I want you to believe in me, but at this point in my life I'm even having a hard time believing in myself. Is there anything we can do to take this away? I doubt I'm the best choice. "

Dumbledore watched the girl sitting quietly on his couch and smiled at her. She looked so vulnerable while trying to look strong. He could see the questions that wanted to fall from her lips and his heart lurched. He wanted her to know that she could do anything. She needed to know, "Ms. Granger, you were chosen by the light. When you are born you aren't born a keeper. You grow up normally. The light and Merlin chose you. They picked you!"

"Merlin's dead, sir."

"Well, yes, I don't know how he does it actually. I believe that I read in one of his journals that he administered himself a potion containing very dark magic. The potion allowed him to return for brief amounts of time when a keeper dies. He comes back to choose a new keeper and to check on the realm. Stop looking at me like that Ms. Granger." Dumbledore chuckled, "I can not be 100 sure though. He chose you, Ms. Granger. He didn't pick a Ravenclaw or an adult, when he is more than capable of it. He knows you can do this, as do I. You are filled with light and are the perfect person to have this responsibility." Hermione bit her lip, thinking about what Dumbledore had said.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall said that keepers are born into light. What did she mean? Unless I heard wrong, you just said they are born regularly and grow up normally."

"You're very perceptive. The episode in the great hall was almost like a rebirth, a cleansing ceremony, if you will. If you had not been pure enough for the light than you surely would not have survived it." Hermione nodded, not noticing Draco fidgeting on the couch.

"Well that's all fine and dandy" Draco said suddenly, waking Hermione from her trance, "but what the hell does it have to do with me being her mate?" He fixed Hermione with a glare. "What if I don't want to be her mate?" Snape let out a dark chuckle.

"I don't know if you remember Draco, but you chose to join her. She asked you and you decided that yes, you wanted to be with the Gryffindor Queen." Draco scowled at his potions teacher. Hermione opened her mouth.

"He does bring up a good point though. I don't want him as my mate and what does a 'mate' have to do with this whole 'Keeper of Light' thing?" Her puzzled stare was directed at Snape.

"Ms. Granger, you chose Draco."

"I didn't know I was doing it."

"Well you picked me. At least I know you have good sense."

"Shut up Malfoy. I would have rather picked a rat than you." Snape glared at her.

"Ms. Granger, you may be the new keeper but that does _not_ mean that you have the right to speak to your fellow classmates that way. Respect Mr. Malfoy. He deserves it for what he is going to have to go through for you. He deserves your respect more than your comments." Hermione's anger flared. Snape, SNAPE, had just told her to respect Malfoy, was he crazy??

"Professor. You do realize that to _respect_ him would be **crazy**. What has _he_ done to deserve _my_ respect? Nothing! He has teased me for the last _seven_ years of my life. He has hassled me, picked on me and irritated me to the verge of placing an _unforgivable  
curse_ on him. He's even had the gall to pick on my mother." Hermione was beginning to glow. Draco was too. "I don't know how _you_ want _me_ just to say, 'Oh hey, Draco! I won't call you Malfoy anymore because I subconsciously picked you to be my mate. Don't worry, I'll just put seven years of hatred on the shelf and give you my love, my trust and my respect.' Nuh-uh, Professor. He doesn't deserve squat. Not now, and not for a long while will he have my respect." Her body was shining and she didn't even realize.

She had been gesturing wildly and had pointed a finger at her professor. At the end of her speech she slowly pulled her arm in. He moved closer to her against his will. "What if I told _you_ your mate was Trelawney?" She continued on, sadness and anger filling her words, "You wouldn't want to _love_ her. You wouldn't respect her after all the stupid and crazy predictions she has made towards you. No. So you get off _your_ high horse and look at this from my point of view." Her eyes were beginning to shine and though Professor Snape looked calm and collected, cold sweat was trickling down his back.

Draco was also glowing, though his glow was a dull shine compared to Hermione's. He was moving towards her. He tried to stop himself but the pull to her and his impulse to walk over to her was too strong. He touched her arm and looked into her eyes. She began to lower Snape to the ground and regain her color, the shimmer waning away. Draco was losing his shine too. At long last, Snape sat on the ground.

He began to breathe again. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger. I didn't realize you felt so… strongly…. about this certain point."

Draco glared at his potions professor for backing down to Hermione. He was apprehensive about what just happened and the way he had calmed and comforted her. It was almost as if he had felt something more than loathing, and he was nervous trying to figure out what it was. He knew he had to have his cool exterior back, and knowing only one way to do this, he insulted her.

"Step away from me mudblood." Hermione glared at him, her glow growing again.

"Never call me that again." She sounded deadly serious. Draco, pretending not to hear her comment smirked at her.

"Mudblood." She stared at him. Two gasps were heard and McGonagall went to hold Hermione back, but Dumbledore raised a hand in protest. He wanted to see what the full extent of this 'relationship' was.

"I said never call me that again." She paused briefly and looked at him, "Death Eater." Draco was livid!

"You know nothing about me, you stupid witch." He walked towards her and tried to push her against the wall. He was stopped by an invisible shield, making him more livid. "You know absolutely NOTHING." He was yelling at her. Hermione appeared unfazed, but McGonagall and Snape were beginning to look worried.

"What? Does daddy not have the same influence on you anymore?" When Snape gasped at this comment it sent Draco into even more of a rage.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing! Don't judge me by my family you stupid mudblood you—"

"Ah-hah! Repeat that please." The fire in Draco's eyes was burning and Hermione was smoldering it.

"Don't. Judge. Me. by. My. Family."

"And after that."

"Mudblood."

"So, you, being the great and mighty _King of Slytherin_, just yelled at me for judging you by your family and what did you call me? A mudblood? Judging me by my muggle parentage? I think we should rename you, oh great King, a more suitable name, King of the Hypocrites." Draco wanted to yell. He wanted to scream, but he was defeated. He was at a loss for words.

"I… You… AHHH." She put up a slender finger and immediately _his_ hands were removed from her invisible shield. She lifted a hand, and Draco lifted from his stance and was quickly moved to a chair by Dumbledore. Hermione laughed.

"I do say Headmaster! Maybe I will like these powers." Snape gaped not only at Hermione's mood swing, but at her brilliance with words. He turned to McGonagall who was smiling brightly at her top pupil. Dumbledore smiled too, and began to fill her in.

"Hermione," He started, "Your mate is bound to you for the rest of your life. Keepers and their mates become very close and can not hurt each other no matter how much they may want to at any given point. This is why Mr. Malfoy could not push you into the wall, and if you had gone to slap him as I thought you might have, you would have realized it was impossible." Hermione scowled, then her eyes shone in understanding and she bobbed her head up and down.

"It's probably for the best." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Also, when the mates are on better terms or as we say 'in love,' as that is bound to happen, they have a sixth sense for danger. Your companion will additionally feel a deep pain when you part from one another on bad terms. The pain is not so much physical, though it can be, but emotional and can cause severe stress, headaches and symptoms I'm not sure of. Your mate is to be wed to you because after you consummate your marriage, stop smirking Mr. Malfoy, your power together becomes twice as strong. Yes, your individual powers remain the same, but when brought together you have calming effects on one another and become quite a formidable match. Keepers are confusing to me and to most everyone else because so little is written about them. They are believed to be a myth. We here at Hogwarts do have a small amount of information that I will look in to. I will try my best to inform you on all your changes but keepers are difficult to explain."

"Draco," Snape cut in, "Your powers are not as strong as Hermione's in any way. They are stronger than they were before, so be careful. Ms. Granger, after a great deal of practice you will no longer have the need for a wand." Hermione grinned, maybe this keeper stuff would be great, "But we will have to work on your powers through your feelings, no?" Hermione's smile had fallen a bit but she nodded a quick yes his way.

"Professors…" Hermione asked hesitantly, "Why did I choose _him_? I mean, my best friends are both strong and loyal and they are a lot friendlier too. Why did I choose my enemy?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that." Dumbledore replied.

"It's just not logical. I'll admit Malfoy isn't awful to look at but it's not like I've ever been attracted to him. He's cold and cunning and sly and not exactly who I would think my true love to be. If anyone, I'd think Anthony Goldstein, or Justin, or Dean or someone but not him. Does it have to do with my 'uniting the group'? I don't understand."

"It doesn't make sense to me either." Draco jumped in, "I didn't realize I'd have to be the mate to her. I fit better with people who worship me instead of insult me."

"You're so full of yourself."

"It's better than being a mud--- Gryffindor." Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to say some other witty remark when McGonagall spoke.

"Now, kids, I know it sounds rushed and you seem to be on unfriendly terms with each other… but your love is bound to grow, so the wedding will be in approximately one week." McGonagall had known this would need to be said sometime, and she wished to get it over with. She watched as both faces fell into frowns and she turned to Albus.

"Professor, that's crazy. It is absolutely rushed and not in either of our best interests. Can't we just talk to each other and start to work things out? I don't want to marry him in a week… or ever! Why does it have to be so soon? It's very stressful!" Hermione contended.

"Students, it is rushed. We would never make you marry so fast if it weren't for the rise of Voldemort, we need you to be bound as soon as possible so that your powers can expand and strengthen."

"I want to leave and sleep." Hermione got up to leave and Draco got up with her.

"Oh! Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you have a new _room_. It will be better for you if you experience no pain this week, it will be stressful enough as it is. Your dorm behind the portrait of the owl –"

"Headmaster," Hermione sighed, "I don't want to be argumentative, but I refuse to sleep so close to him until my wedding night. I want to enjoy the Gryffindors for as long as possible since I have no choice but to leave them."

"Do you feel the same way Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore queried. Draco nodded.

"We don't have a choice but to be together so why the hell should I have to ruin the last of my free days being closer to her? I will go to the Slytherin common room and I will not share a room with her until we are married. I have no compulsion to do otherwise."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. "We'll see how you feel tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and walked away. She was going to _her_ room. She would NOT room with the prat until she was wed. Wed. Oh she felt like retching. Married to the git! _Merlin's mercy! _Hermione thought _Oh wait… it was Merlin who did this to me._ She wanted to cry. "Ms. Granger." Snape called out humbly to her. She spun around.

"Is there something else you want to spring on me to make my day worse then it already is!?"

"Good Luck." With that he turned around and Hermione walked dazed to her common room.

**A/N- **Yes, so any questions you may have concerning Hermione being the keeper ask me questions in a review and I will answer in my next update. I don't mean to make anything confusing and I read over the chapter a bazillion times trying to figure everything out to make sure it wasn't. If there are any mistakes or if you find a part that you can make easier to understand e-mail me and I'll check and see what I can do.

Review, Monkeys!

The sovereign ruler of the Sahara,

Unspotted Giraffe


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer- **I do not own, nor have I ever pretended that I owned, J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

**Author's Note-** Just a short little yoo-hoo to explain that this chapter is not one of my best. It's a filler to bring the story into other events. I just finished writing chapter 11 and I can't wait until I get to post that one. Enjoy lovelies!

**Chapter 5**

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione did like parties and dancing and although she loved working and being fully prepared, partying could always steal her away _briefly _from her work. Today was another story altogether. Her head was pounding and she was in no mood to let loose. Regrettably, this was not how the other Gryffindors felt and they had a party in full swing when she walked through the door.

Hermione tried to walk through the common room to her bedroom. She decided that she would put a silencing charm on her door to drown out the noise. There was no reason to stop her friends from having a good time. This might have worked if she had been able to get across the room but she couldn't get through the throng of people celebrating.

She again tried to push through the hunk of Gryffindors in the common room but due to enthusiastic party goers she still stranded on the wrong side.

She began to get irritated and made one last attempt to walk through the crazed dancers. She couldn't make it. "Excuse me!!" She screamed. Either no one listened or no one heard her. Her head was pounding harder, and it wasn't just from the music. She raised her hand and flicked it and the music turned off. The room slowly grew quiet as everyone turned to face a small ball of light shouting angrily from the corner, "Shut up! Excuse me! Shut up!"

Seamus put on his brave face and walked over to it.

"Hermione? Hey! Come on! We can dance!" Hermione flicked her wrist at Seamus and he was forced backwards. She moved her hand and pointed to the couch and Seamus swiftly flew through the small crowd to land on two Gryffindor 5th years snogging on it. The room watched in awe. Dean gulped and spoke up next.

"Awww, Hermione, don't be such a party pooper." He joked.

Hermione was in no mood for jokes.

"I'm sure _you_ would want to party if you just found out that you were going to be _married_ to Draco _the ferret_ Malfoy in a _week._ OR, if you just happened to know that you were bound to him _for life_. OR if you just found out you are one of the strongest witches alive. OR if you found out you have to bloody unite the wizarding WORLD." Hermione took a deep breath and stomped over to her room. Her shine was going down to a dull glow, she turned to the people in the room who were staring at her with a great intensity, "Goodnight everyone."

No one knew what to make of her.

Hermione awoke late Friday morning to a heavy and painful pounding in her head. She stretched as she dragged herself from her bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After her shower she was beginning to get irritated. Her headache wouldn't go away and she had tried casting a few pain reliever charms .The headache, instead of ebbing, seemed to be getting more painful. Hermione's face contorted in agony as she began to examine her body for any type of miniscule change. She had now been keeper for almost one day.

She noted that her skin had become slightly paler and her hair had lightened a bit. It looked a little less bushy to her too. She turned around again and gave herself a last once over. Realizing that she was happy with the changes, she strode across the bathroom floor into her room.

Hermione collected herself and dressed quickly grimacing at the pain that was ricocheting through her body. Something was wrong, this wasn't normal. It was a harmful ache that was now sending what felt like pins and needles up her arms.

Trying to ignore it, she walked through her door to see an anxious Harry waiting for her. He jumped up when he saw her grim face and decided it was best not to press matters any farther for the time being. He scooped her up in a hug and she shuddered. He glanced down at her. "Hermione," he asked worriedly, "Are you okay? And what happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine Harry, just fine. I don't know what's going on. I'm a little confused myself. I'll tell you while we are eating what happened in the headmaster's office. Let's go and get breakfast."

"You mean lunch. We figured that you wouldn't want to wake up early with the way you were acting yesterday evening so we didn't wake you up for breakfast."

"Okay, that'll do. Where's Ron?"

"I told him to go. After charms we came here to wait for you. We were sitting here and he was starting to get hungry. He didn't want to go but I made him. He is waiting for us now at the table." As an afterthought Harry added, "You know, you look different, a good different."

"Thanks Harry! Come on, I'm hungry." As she unlatched herself from Harry she began to feel limp and she quickly grabbed onto his robes. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Minee, tell me what's wrong."

"I just need help walking for the time being. I think it's a side affect of this keeper thing. I just need a little support."

"Sure Minee, anything." Harry placed his arm around her waist and helped support her as they slowly made their way to the great hall. As she was walking she began to feel stronger. Whatever was happening with her was taking her by surprise. She didn't know that one person could have so many feelings in one decade let alone one minute. She glanced up at Harry who was looking somberly towards the great hall. "Feeling better?"

"I don't know what it is Harry, but it feels like as soon as we started to get close to the great hall I got my strength back. Let's head in."

"I'm going to let go so we don't attract extra attention to ourselves. Don't worry though, if you need support just grab my robes and I'll help you."

They walked into the great hall and the conversations quickly diminished into exaggerated whispers. Hermione, with her head held high, began to walk to her table. She caught Draco glaring at her. She briefly wondered what he was so aggravated with her about and then sat down, forgetting her worries.

She was hounded with questions from her classmates and explained, in a shortened version, everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office. At the mention of Malfoy, Ron sprung from his seat and fumed at her, "Malfoy? Minee you had to choose MALFOY? Why….?" He whined.

"I don't know Ron."

"Oh Hermiiiiooonnneee, He's so dreamy, you're sooooo lucky!" Lavender giggled as she made provocative gestures at Malfoy from across the tables. Draco, Hermione now noticed, was still looking at her and she glared at him, unable to fathom what she could have possibly done now.

Just as she was about to offer Malfoy to Lavender, Dumbledore stood up, "Mrs. Granger, will you please come up here for a moment!"

"I'm going to be sensible, guys." Hermione said trying to placate Ron, "I don't want to be with Malfoy at all but it seems as though I have no choice. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to be with me either. I can't do anything about it. I don't want to upset you so I'll let you sit on it for a while. Just remember that I love you guys like a sister loves her brothers and nothing he says will change my views on you." They both smiled at her and urged her towards the staff table. Hermione blew them each a kiss and slowly made her way up to the headmaster.

Draco was in a bad mood. He had stumbled into his dorm room last night to Crabbe and Goyle's inhumanely loud snoring. His head had been pounding and he figured it was from all the new information he had to process. He, Draco Malfoy, was marrying the Gryffindor bookworm in a little over a week. When he had chosen what Hermione was offering he had thought he'd be receiving power, which was slightly correct.

He was not expecting marriage.

And now, apparently, he had accepted pain too, since last night he had experienced a pretty awful headache. Deciding to sleep it off he had lied down and had fallen asleep only to awaken to even MORE pain.

He had felt as though he would faint from _something_. His head had been pounding and he had tried to wake Crabbe and Goyle. This used up the last of his energy and when neither had responded he had pointed his wand at them and shot water through the tip, startling them both into waking up. They had lumbered over to where he was sitting on the floor and when he explained to them that he needed help, they had obliged.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle really were not as dumb as they looked. In fact, when they wanted to be, they were quite clever. Draco had been surprised when they had passed first year. During second year he had realized they were more then just good- to- have- around- brawn. They both had a bit of a brain and he had become a tad friendlier.

As the years passed, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had become closer. Crabbe and Goyle were a few of his few friends in the Slytherin house. They were some of his few friends in any house. Now, he was glad he had been friendly to them.

Crabbe had hoisted him up and put his arm around his shoulder and they had lumbered through the halls to the dining area where they had eaten a fast breakfast. Draco had asked them to bring him back to his dorm and they again helped him. When they told him they would pick him up for lunch, Draco was in too much pain to insist on anything else. He had nodded and they continued on their merry way.

Now he was sitting at lunch. As soon as Granger had entered the great hall, his pain had begun to dissolve. Startled with the revelation that the bookworm really was the cause of his pain he had glared at her. She sent him a haughty look and continued on. He stole glances at her throughout the beginning of the lunch period, finding it mildly amusing that her girl friends were openly ogling him. (Especially Lavender Brown)

Hermione had caught him eying her once. She had glared at him and he had almost _almost_ laughed out loud. She glared at him?! He should be glaring at her for causing him all sorts of new troubles. He had begun to seethe with anger as Dumbledore called out to her and asked her to the staff table. Now he realized that Dumbledore was motioning for him to come up too.

With a sigh, he climbed from his seat on the Slytherin bench and strutted to the headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." They nodded, "Has anything strange occurred in the last 12 hours? I noticed you both missed your charms class." Hermione shrugged, debating internally whether or not to tell him of her experience. She was just about to respond when Draco cut her off.

"Sir, I experienced a terrible pain and could barely walk. It's her fault. I'm too good for her, she shouldn't cause me pain."

"You really think that Malfoy? If I recall, I'm the better one here." She retorted.

"You only wish."

"Correction, you only wish."

"Oh that was clever, you sorry excuse for a witch."

"I know you are, girly-boy. But remember," with a swish of her hand Malfoy began to raise upwards, "I'm still better than you." Malfoy shuddered and as she placed him down he mumbled something incoherent to her.

"Students" Dumbledore said sternly, the twinkle in his eye giving away the mock seriousness in his voice. "Hermione, did you experience the same pains?"

She bit her lip. "Yes headmaster."

"The pains you felt were only the beginning. Keepers and their mates are held together by a special bond. While this bond is not sealed, such as last night, you feel pains when you are separated on bad terms, as I explained before. By consummating on your wedding night you confirm the bond. This bond can not be broken by any means other than death. Because you both don't like each other we'll try to keep you within a certain distance of each other." He turned to Hermione optimistically, "I am guessing that you will want a wedding dress for your wedding, no?"

"Yes, I guess so" Hermione let out a defeated sigh. "When is this wedding going to take place?"

"We'll plan it for next Sunday." Draco gravely nodded.

"Are you going to be our minister?" Dumbledore shook his head yes and grinned at Hermione.

"I'll tell you what, you can go down to Hogsmeade today and pick up a dress. I'll permit you to miss classes just this once as you have already missed your first class of the day. You may choose one girl to go with you. I do not think that Mr. Malfoy will be much help picking out a dress, but he must go too. He can shop for his own clothes and perhaps you can get on better terms?" Dumbledore chuckled at the defeated expressions on his students' faces. "Who's your closest friend?" He asked Hermione.

"Harry and Ron are my closest **friends** sir."

"Ms. Granger, I'm not going to let two boys go to Hogsmeade and watch you try on dresses. I realize that you are head girl and while I know you would be highly responsible, I can't say the same for those two. I know for a fact that they would end up going into the quidditch store and leave you to wander alone." Hermione let out a laugh and Draco cut in.

"Do you even have a girl friend, Granger? Any _one_ at all."

"I have plenty of friends Malfoy."

"Well then Ms. Granger." Snape cut in from the left side of the headmaster, "Do tell us who it is so we can continue on with our day." Hermione chewed on her lip as she mumbled something.

"What?" Draco rudely asked.

"My closest girl friend," Hermione stated looking into Draco's eyes, "Is Millicent Bulstrode."

**A/N- **Millicent Bulstrode? What was I thinking!? Well, I'll tell you, anyone who has to go through life with the name Millicent Bulstrode deserves to have some redeeming qualities. Because Ms. Rowling put her in the Slytherin house, stories tend to make her seem mean and rude and (while I do not doubt that she very well could be) I like to think that she just has a gruff exterior and when broken through, is really a pleasant girl. It is true that we haven't had many displays of kindness by Millie, but people can change.  
Oh! I also made Millicent Hermione's friend because I like to believe that while Hermione has a prejudice against some people in the Slytherin House she will also accept them and not hold grudges. This would prove the fact that although there are challenges to having a relationship with one another, Hermione is willing to take the chance even if it could somehow disrupt her life. Now doesn't that make her seem like a good candidate for Keeper?

No dorky goodbye this time,  
Unspotted Giraffe

P.S. **REVIEW ME!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Harry Potter!

**Author's Note-** I have decided that I am in love with _fieryred20_. I don't want to disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing so often, smooches to you. This chapter is a bit of an explanation chapter too. I like the next chapter so I'll have that one out in a day or so. Scout's Honor.

**Chapter 6**

Draco gasped. It felt as if he had been hit in the stomach. "Come now Granger, who is it?"

"Millicent. Bulstrode." Snape was watching, surprise written all over his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco snapped, disbelief apparent.

Dumbledore practically giggled with excitement. Inter-house unity at its best. He smiled at Hermione.

"Alright then," he stood, "Millicent Bulstrode please come here." Draco was staring at Hermione who was glaring at him with fury in her eyes. He was still beyond surprised.

"I think you're lying." He muttered to Hermione who just raised an eyebrow, "I'll see if she's your friend or not." He and Hermione both turned to watch Millicent approach. Millicent nodded at the professors and Draco and smirked at Hermione.

"Malfoy. Granger." She spat, "Headmaster."

"Bulstrode," Draco spat back, "Hermione here thinks you two are friends!" Millicent looked at Hermione in question and she saw Hermione nod. It was time for their secret friendship to come out of the woodwork.

"Yeah, Malfoy, we are." Malfoy stared at her.

"But you… you're a _SLYTHERIN!" _he spluttered.

"Wow, Malfoy, You're just so clever." Hermione laughed.

"What's going on Hermione?" Millicent asked, the hate gone from her voice. She was bewildered at her friend's actions. "I thought we weren't going to be friends in front of everyone?"

"We weren't, I like spending time together too much to wreck our relationship by Malfoy or someone from your house or mine knowing, but I need your help."

"What do you need?" Draco was staring at the two and Snape, who was listening in, was following his example.

"Lis, it seems as though I am to marry Malfoy."

"No fucking way!" She glanced at Dumbledore who smiled at her, "Erm… no way! When?"

"In two days." Hermione said sadly. "It's a bit rushed but Professor Dumbledore as well as the other professors believe it's the best thing to do."

"I knew it!" Millicent shouted pointing her finger wildly while causing quite a few looks from students sitting at the tables. "I thought so!"

"You thought what Bulstrode?" Draco barked.

"I always thought you two would be perfect for each other."

"WHAT?" Snape, Draco and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"The sexual tension between you two is almost too much. I was just waiting for when he," she gestured towards Draco, "would try to shut you up by smooching you! Enemies become lovers!"

"I would not have kissed her!" Draco shouted. The students were watching the scene play out with humor. Hermione liked that Draco was flustered over what Millicent was saying and decided to join in. She winked at Millicent and began to play along.

"Really, I was hoping he would. It's like the saying, 'There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Totally! It would have been perfect." Draco was staring wide eyed.

"He's just _such_ a cutie." Hermione chuckled.

"Um… I don't think ---" Draco tried to edge in.

"So, did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Was it love at first kiss or what?" Hermione smirked at Millicent.

"Oh it was all me. He's too much of a wussy to ever kiss me. I have to initiate evvvvverything... if you know what I mean." She winked again.

"Even…."

"Oh yeah! I think he's afraid I'll bite him." She laughed, "Not that he doesn't like being bitten." Millicent laughed and Draco was staring at Hermione, mouth agape.

"You did no such thing! I don't like when you touch me!" Draco whispered frantically to Hermione. She had to take a deep breath to keep from laughing out loud. She dared a glance at Snape who was 'covering' his ears looking disgusted. Dumbledore was grinning wildly. Millicent chuckled again.

"So, he doesn't try anything?"

"No, like I said before, you'd think for such a hussy he'd be a bit more forward."

"Granger! You haven't kissed me!"

"Don't deny anything, baby. We can all read through your mask."

"I think you are afraid to touch _me,_ you bookworm!"

"Lis, that's his nickname for me. He likes to think of me as one of those silent and sexy types. Come to think of it, I'm anything but silent." Hermione was laughing now, as was Millicent.

"Oh yum, Minee! I can't wait until you tell me all about you're prowess."

"It's all me too."

"Granger! Shut up! You aren't anything! You are a know- it- all bookworm and a _virginal and innocent_" he said the words mockingly, "know it all bookworm at that!"

"Oh really Draco?" She purred, catching him off guard. He looked at her questioningly. Hermione jumped at the chance and pushed her lips against his, not realizing that the whole room was watching. Draco was shocked but immediately began responding. He was a guy and when a girl basically pounces on a guy, he responds. Draco put his arms on her waist and Hermione kissed him harder. Then he groaned. Hermione pulled away, confused, as he stood staring at her. _Why did I do that??_

Millicent was practically jumping for joy. "I see you _do_ have to initiate everything, Minee." Hermione shot a fast glance at Draco and grinned to herself. _I might as well keep playing along._

"And Lis," she laughed, "I'm pretty good at it too!" Millicent burst into laughter as Draco's pale cheeks flushed red.

"Shut up!" He yelled at the two giggling girls. He was feeling disgusted with himself. He never should have responded to her! She was a mudblood. The scum of the earth and he, knowing this, had still responded to her kiss. "Everyone is watching." Snape was still staring horrified at him.

Hermione pulled herself together and made one more retort at Draco, "Now they'll know what I do to you!" Draco glared at her and was about to walk away when Dumbledore, spoke to them, "Hermione, Draco, Millicent. I'll call a carriage and it will come and get you in about 10 minutes. Please go right outside the front gate. Now, I'll make the announcement to the student body. Oh and girls, try not to upset Mr. Malfoy too much." All three nodded, Hermione looking suddenly ashamed.

Hermione knew that teasing Draco was wrong, but it was just so easy! When he was flustered she felt connected to him. It was hard to explain, but whenever Draco was worked up Hermione was calmer than normal and the tension in her body seemed to alleviate. She would never have been so forward with another guy (Besides Harry and Ron) but when she was around Draco she felt a need to prove herself and if flustering him (while flustering herself) was the only way to do it she would.

In addition, it wasn't like she got to laugh and be girly with Harry and Ron. Millicent was her outlet and she loved playing along with her. It wasn't that often that she got too. Abruptly Hermione faced Dumbledore, "What announcement sir?" she asked, bewildered.

"Your marriage announcement," He smiled at Hermione's frown and stood up to face the students that were watching the commotion with great interest. "I see all of you realize something is going on up here." He motioned to the three students in front of him, "I trust that you all remember what happened yesterday," He watched as the students nodded. "Well, the choice Mr. Malfoy made yesterday, though he didn't know it at the time, was a major choice. He is Ms. Granger's fiancé." The collective gasp was nothing short of what Dumbledore expected, "Now, if you all must know there will be a wedding by the lake next Sunday. Around 10:00 in the morning Ms. Hermione Granger will become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. I expect all of you will attend the ceremony and the reception afterwards. The reception will continue until 10:00 that night. Dinner and lunch will be included. Please, now, excuse yourselves and head to your next class." He sat back down and smiled reassuringly at Hermione, "Everything will work out just fine. Now go get changed and head out to the carriage with your fiancée and your friend here."

Hermione and Draco weakly nodded and started out.

Draco watched sullenly as Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode strode out of the great hall chatting avidly about what had just played out.. He followed them, his mask of indifference failing and his face contorting with fury. Who did Hermione Granger think she was? How could she have embarrassed him so publicly? Why was Millicent her best friend? HOW was Millicent her best friend? What about the baby weasel, weren't they close? When did Hermione and Millicent meet? What went---

"Malfoy, let's go, Lis and I don't need anything from our rooms." Draco, wrapped up in his thoughts, merely glared at the girls and stomped through the door, trying not to pay attention to their laughter.

They had only been sitting in the carriage for 5 minutes when Draco's temper flared. He had been trying to ignore them but only 5 minutes of incessant chatter was enough to put him over the edge. "Just **SHUT UP** both of you. My God, Granger, I thought you were annoying before but you've made an all time high! And you, Bulstrode, what's with this sudden change in attitude? You're never friendly."

They both merely smirked at him and continued on with their conversation. Two minutes later his anger was flaring up again.

"Okay fine, you won't shut up. At least keep me entertained. How did you become friends?"

Hermione smiled at Millicent and turned to Draco. "It was 6th year on the first day of school. We were both heading out of the great hall and I absolutely hate walking alone. I like to have someone by me to chat with. Lis, here,--"

"I'm not that way. I don't like to talk with anyone usually. But—"

"I asked her if she would walk with me until we had to part ways."

"What about your hatred towards her Granger? Didn't you hate her? Remember that duel?"

"Well, yeah, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even though I had had at least 20 chances! I didn't want Minee to walk with me. I refused her companionship and began walking away." Millicent said as she chuckled.

"Yeah, anyway I just followed behind. I wasn't upset that we didn't walk together, per se, but I was kind of disappointed. I hadn't insulted her or anything."

"You hadn't. But I was a little bit more close minded at that time and you weren't up to my… level… and so I decided not to give you the time of day."

"Then Peeves came." Hermione laughed. "He had his arms full of all sorts of junk. Food I think."

"Oh it was awful. We were hit with olives, I believe, and pickles and, the stupid ghost, he threw a dung bomb or three at us!"

"We both screamed and ran into a classroom. It was funny looking back on it. Lis and I sat there for at least 10 minutes and Peeves finally left."

"We hadn't even spoken. Minee got up first and opened the door. She peered around it and than turned to walk out. I was getting up to go out the door to. I left the classroom and Hermione was leaning against the wall."

"I asked her if she still didn't want to walk with me."

"I was amused by her persistence and said okay. We didn't talk at all and just before we left to go to our common rooms, Minee says, 'Thanks for not locking me out of that classroom.' I shrugged, nodded at her and began to walk away when I realized, I could ask her for her help with Transfiguration, even though the class hadn't even started yet. I really suck at it and she really doesn't. She agreed and—"

"I began to help her. We only spoke during our little sessions if it had to do with a spell or if she was answering a question that I had. Finally after about 4 months, the silence broke. Harry, Ron and I had a big fight about some stupid thing I can't even remember. Lis and I had already become comfortable working with each other and I really needed to talk to someone."

"I listened. We talked."

"She got much better at Transfiguration and eventually our sessions weren't needed but I liked talking to her."

"And I liked talking to her."

"And so we continued to meet and still do. Now look at us. Best friends and sitting in a carriage approaching Hogsmeade. Rather crazy, no? And Millicent, I'm sorry I didn't let you know about my 'secret summer'." Millicent smiled and nodded and changed the subject, much to Hermione's pleasure.

Draco grunted and looked out the window. They were almost there. Thank Merlin. The whole 'finishing each other's sentences' was freaking him out.

**A/N-** This chapter was just introducing Millicent's relationship with Hermione. She's going to be a semi important character later on. Oh, sorry if that seems out of character for Hermione. I like to think that while she's a study girl she also appreciates people and she can have the occasional relationship with other people. Next chapter will be posted Tomorrow night.

Review Dumplings!

The one and only,

Unspotted Giraffe


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note-** This chapter is a little corny, I'll just come straight out and say it. I happen to like it though. I love reviews so thank you! This one chapter is rather long because school starts again tomorrow and I won't be able to just sit and star at the computer screen anymore. Enjoy Chapitre Sept!

**Chapter 7**

Ten minutes later the ringing of a little bell was heard throughout 'That Perfect Day' a fancy dress shop off of the main street in Hogsmeade. A short and squat lady rushed through the rows of dresses to greet the three students. She gave them a quick glare, figuring that they were skipping school, and began to walk away when Hermione cleared her throat. The little woman turned to look at them and sniffed. This caught Hermione's attention and she studied the little woman's nose which was five sizes to small for her face.

"Shouldn't you _children_ be in school?" The woman said haughtily. Draco started to open his mouth and Hermione glared at him, hard.

"We have permission Madame. I was wonder—"

"Permission from who?" The lady raised her thumbtack of a nose up in the air.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Ma'am."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. We do need robes though."

"Why are you still here?"

"Please, ma'am. We have permission to be here. We just want to find some robes. We aren't trying to cause any trouble."

"Dumbledore never allows his students to come down to Hogsmeade on a Friday, especially during the day. You would be missing classes. Take your student bodies out of my shop immediately, troublemakers." Draco was beginning to worry. Hermione was starting to glow. The woman had her face raised so high in the air he was sure that she didn't see the shine. He jumped in before the little woman could say something that would really infuriate Hermione.

"Ma'am, this is the fanciest robe shop in Hogsmeade. In fact, it's the only shop in Hogsmeade that sells quality wedding robes. We need you to help us find—"

"Who are you to think you can talk back to me!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know nor do I care. Now if you could please leave." The woman pointed to the door and Draco went to pull Millicent and Hermione out of the store. He reached towards Millicent only to find her staring at the shining Hermione. She looked afraid. He looked down and realized he was slightly glowing too. 'Not again' he thought.

"I will ask you once more to** leave my shop**" The little woman was not even looking at them. She had turned her back on the keeper and Draco knew that this would lead to an outburst. He turned to Hermione, not wanting to start a fight.

"Face me." Hermione barked. The woman began to walk away. Draco rubbed his temple when he felt a pull from Hermione. She was calling to him to calm her down. He walked over to her and stood beside her. 'I will give her one more chance' Hermione said to Draco.

'It's not worth it!' he replied.

'I don't understand why I am feeling this way. I need to make her realize she can't walk over people.' Draco nodded and then gasped when he realized Hermione's mouth had never moved.

'She can read my thoughts!' He thought to himself.

'It is only when I am in my element. How do you think Dumbledore knew what I meant in the Great Hall that day?' she replied. 'This lady, she must turn to us now. Say something to her. I don't want to get mad. I don't want to do something drastic.'

"Ma'am. It is imperative that you turn around." The woman kept walking. Then all of a sudden he watched her turn around. He sighed in relief and looked over at Hermione who, he realized, had her arm in the air. She was motioning for the woman to come back to them. The woman's eyes were as wide as watermelons as she approached them again.

"I don't know who you think you---"

"My name," Hermione replied steadily, her voice laced with resentment and power, "is Hermione Granger. I need a dress for my wedding."

"Leave." The woman responded. She sounded strong, Draco realized, but fear was sparkling clearly in her eyes. Draco put his hand on Hermione and felt her relax slightly. Hermione placed the scared woman down.

"I can barely control my emotions when I am in this state and right now you are pushing my limitations." She quipped. She began to look worried, and thought quickly to Draco, 'I'm losing it Draco. Help me!"

Draco began, "I have permission from Dumbledore to be here, as do these two." He nodded at Hermione and Millicent, "She needs a wedding dress because she is marrying me. Do not test her boundaries again and do not disrespect me or any one else. They do not deserve your attitude." Hermione took a calming breath.

"Please remember that we are all people and that we may be just as good as you. Hatred comes with a price that people do not realize is there. Often they do not know about it until to late. Don't make the mistake of becoming one of these people. Now, we wish to be helped." The woman still looked suspicious. (if not afraid)

Draco, sensing her doubt and fear, began to speak to her. He was muttering and mumbling and the woman was being lulled into a trance, a stupor, and Draco knew this. He was feeling confident and kept speaking. Hermione and Millicent were watching him curiously and he didn't miss Millicent's snickers. His voice was beginning to send her into a spellbound daze too. Hermione was simply smiling, her glow beginning to dim while she poked Millicent in the side to keep her awake. "Madame," Draco spoke, "Now's a good time to help us."

The woman nodded calmly, a smile starting to grace her features as she backed away, heading towards the dressing rooms. Hermione's glow had almost completely vanished and Draco's had just begun to faint. Hermione, when back to her normal state, leaned against the door. "It's very tiring to be like that." She said matter-of- factly to the room. Draco agreed with an indistinct smile. Millicent looked at her, curious.

"You guys can't control that?"

"Not really." Draco replied. Hermione agreed.

"When I am experiencing a lot of an emotion, it seems, I start to glow and then I focus on one thing. Usually it's the person causing the emotion. It's only happened twice, so I don't know what it really means. When Malfoy here touches me, though, I start to relax and take in my surroundings. It's all rather weird." Millicent grinned as two witches entered the room. They walked towards the trio at the front of the store and, one nodding to Draco and the other nodding to the two girls, walked off. Draco, Hermione and Millicent followed them to the back obediently.

For the next three hours Hermione and Millicent poured over books of dresses. Millicent seemed to fancy every dress that was low cut, strapless and slinky while Hermione gaped in horror at them. ("Mil! I'd fall right out of that thing!") Millicent began to get exasperated ("Hermione, if you ever ask me to go shopping with you again _please _avada me.) Hermione was becoming cranky ("Just because I don't want to look like some woman selling herself on the street…") and Millicent had had it up to her ears with Hermione's snarky comments. ("Good heaven's Minee! You'd think this was brain surgery. Just pick a dress out that you find suitable and let's go!") Both were just about to give up… ("I swear one more comment from your mouth about what I like…" "You can't possibly want to see me in a dress like that…") when they found the perfect dress.

"This is it!"

The three students emerged from the shop wearily three hours later all. They dragged themselves over to the carriage to head back to the school.

The carriage ride back to Hogwarts proved to be a breeding ground for arguments. Hermione had asked what Draco had done the whole time. He had sneered at her and explained that even though he was 'effeminate,' as she so nicely put it, he only needed an hour at most to get fitted for a tux. Hermione then asked him if he went out and gotten that lingerie he had been ogling. This produced snarls.

For the next five minutes the carriage had been quiet and than Draco wondered aloud about Hermione's temper in the store. Hermione had immediately gone defensive, "I'm not bloody perfect you know. When Merlin chose me he must have known I had a quick temper. Right now I'm about to smack that smirk off your face, to prove it's true." Draco leered at her.

"Yeah since you about sent that woman to her grave in fear." Hermione's face immediately lost its color.

"I didn't mean to! I was just stressed out and tired. I didn't want to hurt her! I would have just as quickly left the store! I'm not used to controlling my emotions. I wanted to apologize. I did. You calmed her down too. At least you are good for something."

"You almost had her in tears! I couldn't help it either, I needed to calm her. This must be some bloody assistant- of - keeper thing. I have to take on your guilt because it washed over me. You're ruining everything I've worked for like my reputation and friends, you scared that woman and now you want pity. Just leave me alone Granger." Hermione looked stricken and Millicent wisely edged out of the heart-to- heart.

After this, they all stared out the windows and, when finally arriving at the school, hopped out and headed to the great hall for dinner. Draco almost didn't hear the apology Hermione quietly gave him as she sashayed past.

The next week passed quickly with little pain involved. Hermione and Draco had simply completed their work and hung out with their friends. Harry and Ron had found it very disconcerting that Draco was always within a few feet of them. Hermione hadn't cared. It was the last week she was going to spend with Harry and Ron as Hermione Granger and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Now, it was 7:00 the next Sunday morning and a persistent Ginny was shaking her awake. "HERMIONE! Get up! Come on…." Hermione cracked an eye open.

"Go away."

"Ahh… the monster awakes! Let's go… Shower time for you!" Hermione grumbled as she climbed out of her bed and trekked to the bathroom. "You have 30 minutes Minee and then, so help me, I'll come in and carry you out, naked or not." Hermione coughed her approval of Ginny's methods and started to shut the door when she felt the familiar pain.

"Darn everything." She cursed as she slowly made her way back out of the bathroom. "Ginny, I can't go. This stupid _I can't be away from the Malfoy ferret_ pain thing. I'm afraid I might pass out, yes, it hurts that bad. It wouldn't be this bad if we hadn't gotten in that argument over Harry and Ron last night. Go get them and tell them to go get Draco. He can use the guys' rooms to change. I'll kick them all out." Ginny nodded and ran to get Harry and Ron, who grumpily agreed.

Hermione padded across the floor to the bathroom and showered quickly. She toweled herself off and walked back into the room wearing her robe. Ginny threw Hermione a pair of white panties, a white strapless bra and some accessories that Hermione had no idea what to do with. She stared helplessly at the items of clothing and after slipping on the bra and panty set walked out to Ginny holding the… things… uncertainly.

Ginny sighed, Hermione was absolutely hopeless! But no matter, for now, Hermione had them, the real dream team, and they were going to deck her out.

Operation Finally-Get-Hermione-To-Put-On- Make-up was about to commence.

Parvati and Lavender threw the door open excitedly, smiling a mile a minute. As soon as the door clicked shut the three girls threw themselves into action.

Parvati sat Hermione in a chair by a mirror and began to knead her fingers through her thick hair. 'Let the taming begin!' Parvati thought excitedly as she began to whip out her many hair products.

Forty-five minutes later Hermione was whisked across the room to Ginny who, excitedly, added make-up here and there, keeping it natural looking for Hermione's sake. She was thrown across the room to Lavender thirty minutes later for her clothes and accessories.

Lavender whipped the robe off Hermione and grabbed the accessories Hermione had been holding uncertainly before.

Lavender smiled appreciatively and started to dress Hermione in thigh high stockings and sexy little garments that made her feel good. Lavender put accessories together and had Hermione dazzled up in twenty minutes time.

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender rushed over to the closet to retrieve Hermione's dress and shoes, and when Ginny pulled open the door a collective gasp could be heard by Hermione. This didn't help to ease the tension in her stomach, but she took deep breaths and began to calm herself.

After ten minutes of dressing Hermione the three girls admired their work. They were speechless as they looked at her. She, on the other hand, was glancing nervously back and forth between the girls. "Can I look?" She asked tentatively. A simultaneous nod and Hermione spun around and gasped. "I look beautiful. Thank you."

It was 9:40 and the girls were about to go up to their rooms to change when Hermione motioned to the closet door. Lavender walked over and opened it and smiled happily at Hermione. "Hey, guys, I know I didn't give you much warning and we have never been close friends, but do you think maybe you will be my bridesmaids?" They screeched and hugged her, "I'll take that as a yes!"

It was 9:50 and a knock filled the room. "Come in!" Ginny barked to the person at the door. Professor McGonagall stepped into the room and stared in awe at Hermione.

"You look beautiful dear, stunning!" McGonagall was beaming with pride at Hermione.

"Professor…?" Lavender asked furtively urging the woman on.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall stated slowly. "I don't know if you thought about it, but your father and mother aren't here today. You have no one to walk you down the aisle. Would it be okay if I…?" She looked up at Hermione shyly and Hermione beamed at her usually outspoken and tight lipped professor.

"I'd love it Professor. You are my mentor and my head of house. I would love it if you walked me down the aisle." With a smile Professor McGonagall gave Hermione her bouquet and the group walked down to the lake, where the wedding was being held.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice traveling to the girls ears, "We are about to begin. Please be respectful, I will have no qualms in sending you back to your dorms while the celebrations are being held." The students quieted and looked expectantly down the aisle.

"Ready Minee?" Millicent, Hermione's maid of honor, asked. The music began to drift towards them and Hermione gulped. This was it. This was her wedding day. A day most girls dreamed of and relished in planning.

This was the end of her life.

"Ahh, well" Hermione thought to herself, "Let's get this over with. The faster it ends the better." She reached the aisle and watched as her bridesmaids approached the alter. With a deep breath McGonagall took her arm and they began the wedding march.

Draco, who was at the top of the aisle, was staring at the beautiful woman coming his way. This couldn't be… it can't be… sweet Merlin, it WAS Hermione. He took a deep breath and stared. Her strapless ivory dress seemed to flow from her body and meld to it. The small amount of pouf at the bottom just enhanced her slightly uneven hips and made her figure look more like an hourglass then ever before. He was entranced by the natural beauty Hermione exuded, and her aura seemed so innocent. He felt that with one touch, she would break. 'Well!' he thought to himself as he watched her make her way down the aisle.

Hermione was experiencing some of the same emotions Draco was. She watched him while she walked. He did look handsome, and she supposed for an enemy, he was pretty snazzy. Plus, she noticed, rather than the usual tense up whenever she saw him, today she felt as if relaxing hand was placed on her shoulder. _Maybe another keeper thing, _she thought uncertainly. Draco had been having a relaxing effect on her the last few days, perhaps he wasn't going to be a complete prat. She chuckled at her thoughts, he may be relaxing her but Merlin help her, she didn't want to be bound to him for the rest of her life.

Nevertheless, she approached the alter and the ceremony began. Dumbledore, who was binding the two, watched them, his eyes twinkling. The headmaster chuckled softly throughout the ceremony, as Hermione and Draco sent glares and snuck peeks at one another. 'This could be a positive binding', he thought happily, 'maybe the passion they have for arguing could be transferred to more useful things!' He readied himself for the final part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Hermione Ewa Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. Through good times and through bad."

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully _I don't have much of a choice now do I_, "I do."

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Lynn Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. Through good times and through bad."

Draco sent a quick glare at Hermione. 'This is it.' He thought, 'The end of my life.'

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He winked at Hermione. Draco threw a confused glance at Dumbledore.

Hermione saw Draco looking at her in confusion and she leaned up and smooched her lips against Draco's. He elicited a gasp and then responded pulling her in for a quick kiss. The two broke apart to the student body clapping proudly, not noticing the light that surrounded their pale bodies.

"Uh hem!" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Before you walk down the aisle, Mr. Malfoy, the new Mrs. Malfoy has something she would like to say." Draco groaned in frustration. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Draco, since the first day I met you, I knew you would be trouble. You have teased me, poked fun at me and embarrassed me. I don't ever remember a time I wasn't angry or arguing with you when you were in the room (Draco looked pleased). You have learned the ways to push my buttons," Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him screw up his face, "muggle expression, anyway, you have learned to push my buttons and you know most of my quirks, since I know you love to point them out. Despite all this though, I respect you. I am not happy to be Mrs. Malfoy, but I am glad to know that I have a partner who won't blindly listen to everything I say. I am glad to know that I have a partner who forces me to think, and I am glad to know that I have a partner who sticks to what he believes in and can work hard. I have to say, that out of all the insufferable, arrogant, annoying, irritating, challenging…"

"You forgot gorgeous and godly, Granger."

"You mean Malfoy?" She winked, "Well…. Out of all my enemies, you are a bloody git, but I guess we have no choice and can work through it." The light surrounding them was still dim, but most of the students were able to see it. Hermione smiled at the people watching and nodded at Draco, grabbing his hand as a lively tune burst into the air. Harry and Ron blew kisses at Hermione as she walked down the aisle, her glow brighter than before. She smiled lovingly at the boys. They were like her brothers and she loved and cared for them more than anything in the world.

As they reached the end of the aisle Hermione looked up into her new Husband's eyes, "Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "Welcome to your new life."

"Not that you'll have a problem looking at this handsome face for the rest of _your_ life." He smirked at Hermione's groan.

"The rest of forever."

"They shall face their first test tonight."

"They'll handle it well."

"They are enemies."

"Enemies, yes, but they are now bound together."

Seven hours, at least 30 dances, and one meal later, Hermione plopped down next to Draco. "Students," Dumbledore called as the music came to a halt, "Let us all find seats and join in this dinnertime meal with Draco and Hermione Malfoy. But first, a few people would like to say things." Harry stood first and Hermione watched him.

"Hermione, you look ravishing. In fact, I always knew you were beautiful. Your outward appearance may have been a bit plain but underneath everything you outshone everyone. Your feisty and fierce attitude has intimidated a vast majority of people at one time or another and I can even remember a few times where Malfoy here would grimace in fright. You are one of a kind, and Malfoy, whether he realizes it yet or not, is damn lucky to have you." The great hall was filled with the sound of clapping. "Oh and Malfoy, you have a lot on your hands now. I wish you, sincerely, the best of luck handling that one." Laughter filled the air as Harry sat down and Ron stood up.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! I can't believe you married the git and are still alive. My words won't be sugarcoated. A week and some odd days ago when I heard you were marrying ferret boy here I almost keeled over. You don't deserve anyone in this room; you are too good for us all. Malfoy got you, and, like Harry said, he's going to have his hands full. Congratulations and good luck, you'll _really_ need it. Oh and Malfoy, she's pretty vicious and even though she doesn't usually hold a grudge, don't turn your back on her." Applause filled the air for the next half an hour as each teacher stood up to wish the newlyweds along. Dumbledore stood up as Snape finished his curt well-wish.

"And now you may—"

"Headmaster?" Seamus Finnigan cut in, "I'd like to say something too." Groans from the other houses filled the air. "I think a few of us at the Gryffindor table would."

"Alright then Mr. Finnigan, what would you and your housemates like to say?"

"Well, um, Hermione. I actually hadn't planned on saying anything, but I felt the need to speak up now or forever hold my peace." He let out a nervous chuckle, "Um, we were never really friends. Sure, we talked and laughed with one another time and time again, but we never truly _became_ friends. Now, it's a bit late, and I just want to make sure that you won't forget that we love you. You have been a role model for us all in more ways than one. Congratulations to you and to Draco, the lucky bastard, for getting you."

Millicent stood up from her seat at the Slytherin table, surprising most of the Gryffindors, "You've both done good. You are both passionate fiery individuals and once you set aside your differences I know love won't be far off. Hooray!"

Neville stood up, took a deep breath and began, "I think I'm the last to want to speak. I just want to say that I owe you my grades Hermione. I owe you for helping me pull through all the hard times I endured concerning my parents and my classes."

"Here, Here!" a few voices called out from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Yeah, you've given more time and help than is your fair share. You've cared for so many people and so many of us are in debt to you for the love and trust and belief you've shown. And, not just Gryffindors, each of the other houses, even Slytherin. The younger Slytherins wanted to thank you for all your encouragement when they weren't feeling so welcome. You are absolutely beautiful Hermione. Good Luck." He smiled at her and sat down, being congratulated by his table for standing up and speaking.

Hannah Abbott stood up last. "I can see your doubts as clear about whether or not you being "The keeper" was the correct choice. You shouldn't doubt. You are strong and independent, wise and hard-working. Merlin, so help me, could never pick a keeper better than you." Cheers filled the room.

Hermione was smiling so wide that she thought her face would freeze. Never, never, never, would she have imagined all of this. Draco was staring at her. "I know you can't keep your eyes off me git boy." Hermione whispered as Dumbledore announced dinner to begin.

"Maybe you can't keep your eyes of me, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco replied, slightly put off that no one had spoken to him.

"Well I think that maybe you---"

WHAM! The doors to the great hall slammed shut.

Draco turned to face the entrance and caught sight of a man. The man looked aristocratic and wealthy and very familiar. Draco gasped. Hermione inhaled sharply.

"Lucius Malfoy."

**A/N—**I guess that's a cliffhanger, I've been working on them, trying to find the perfect place to end a story. It's harder than I originally thought. Ho hum. This chapter was to show that Hermione is strong etc…. It was also encouragement so she can handle herself later on when tough times strike ;-) wink! Oh and in case you are wondering Ewa is one of my closest friend's middle name. It's pronounced Evah if you care. I think it's interesting and I like it so… I used it.

Now, I'm off to stuff my face with chocolate covered turtles, Review for me please my lovelies!

**Oh, is there a counter curse for an obliviate?**

From the heart of her computer room,

Unspotted Giraffe


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer- **Do not own Harry Potter!

**Author's note- **I'm actually excited about this chapter. I wanted to make Lucius evil but not Voldemort evil. I think that most people have a good side and I believe that if Draco was always so stuck on his father, he must have loved him, so Lucius has to have some redeeming qualities. I love writing author's notes. I could be an utter prat and this would be how you could tell. OH! To _Goddess of Life and Death_ (I love the way your name looks in italics) I do hope you did well on your test. Teachers, as great as some are, really need to learn that _no one_ remembers anything after break. It's really such a heartless thing to do, giving a test on the Monday back! Thank you to the other people who reviewed. It was nice coming home and checking my email to see happy notes.

**Chapter 8**

"Is this a _trick?_" Lucius spat. "Is there a reason that my son is sitting at the front of the room with a mudblood? IS there a reason she is in what looks to be a **_wedding gown?!_ **Draco, son, I'm so disappointed in you. What have I taught you? Was my time wasted?"

"Father." Draco stated calmly as he and Hermione stood.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would like to join us, I am sure that we can make room at the table." Hermione stated, smiling inwardly at the gasps and groans that filled the hall. She knew that whatever Malfoy Sr. threw at her tonight she could take, everyone was on her side.

"And sit within 50 meters of you, you dirty piece of flesh? I think not."

"Well, I am sure the other tables would welcome you if you would not like to sit by me… or your son. You were once a Slytherin, no?" Draco was watching her in awe and in shock. Lucius was not a force to be reckoned with and right now Hermione was preparing herself for a fight. Lucius would be sure to kill her!

"I would not like to sit anywhere, muggle." Hermione began to glow.

"Lucius, do you realize where you are standing?"

"You are stupider then I first thought my dear. I am standing in the Great Hall at the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Where sir? I can't hear very well."

"I am standing in the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione was shining and Lucius wasn't even beginning to back down.

"Yes, now tell me, have you ever met a muggle who could perform magic?"

"You, mudblood, are only proving to me how unworthy and dull minded you are. No, they can not."

"Then, _Lucius,_ if I was a muggle would I be here?" Lucius glowered at her.

"You are nothing special, Mrs. Granger, you will never amount to anything." There was no mistaking Hermione's glow now. Draco was scared of her. He had never actually felt the glow until that moment. He felt the pull towards her and began to move closer.

"Say that again Lucius."

"You. Are. Nothing." Then tension in the room doubled. Hermione lifted her hand and pointed at Lucius. She dragged her hand forward and he flew towards her. His eyes never wavered but Draco knew he was beginning to get nervous. Hermione placed him in front of her.

"If I was nothing, sir, then your son would be less than nothing. You do realize I have higher grades than him." Draco inhaled sharply from the side as Lucius glared at her. Hermione turned to look at Draco and the Headmaster. Dumbledore was looking worried, yet amused, at the same time. She thought to him.

'Headmaster, what do I do?'

'Do what you feel is right. You are a smart girl and you can hold your own. This is a test.'

'Yes, sir.' While Hermione was having this brief conversation Draco watched her. He wanted to know what she was saying! None of them noticed Lucius pull his wand until he had it pointed at Hermione. 

Lucius knew that his son would do anything for him, or he thought that at least. His son was a clever boy and Lucius had never given him a reason to defy. Lucius didn't beat Draco and he didn't necessarily want him to become a death eater. He just wanted him to be feared so that when the Voldemort was finished (which was inevitable, Lucius knew. The Dark Lord had lost to a _baby_ less than two decades ago, he couldn't beat the boy now that he was grown up) he, Lucius Malfoy, could take over and Draco could be his right hand man. Plus, as much as he was loyal to Voldemort, the idea of ridding the world of Mudbloods and Muggles was preposterous. Who would his family have to blackmail and pick on if there were none left?

Hermione had watched as Lucius pointed his wand at her heart and she had mentally held a quick conversation with Draco. 

'Do you feel okay?'

'Yes. Don't kill him.'

'I will not. I need you to realize that he may try to kill me and then I will have no choice but to hold him off. I will try my best not to harm him.'

'Do not hut him. Please, Hermione, please.'

'I will not. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I will try my best not to harm him.'

'I owe you one.'

'You owe me nothing.'

Hermione was now staring Lucius in the eye, "Lay down your wand." No one was interrupting her. Dumbledore knew Hermione's power and knew that if someone interrupted her, besides Draco, when her concentration was focused on one thing, they could die. He had motioned for everyone to stay seated and he watched as Harry, Ron and most of the student body became anxious. Lucius muttered a spell. The whole room, apart from Draco, Lucius and herself, seemed frozen. "Why is no one moving Lucius?"

"This is a complex spell that, with one spell spoken aloud, could kill them all. So complex is this spell that no wandless magic could ever undo it. Everyone was going to let you fight your own battle. They all think you have such great power. I see your shine. I saw you use wandless magic. I see the gleam in your eye that makes you think you are all powerful. You are still nothing though, absolutely nothing."

"Lucius lay down your wand."

"Only for your life you useless whore. Any last words?" Hermione had had enough.

"Yes actually." She lifted her arms and focused on Harry, his eyes gave away his fear for her. Hermione knew that the spell Lucius had done was too powerful for her. She was a baby with the wandless magic, merely being able to lift and move things and people. She thought quickly. 'Draco. Say something to him; distract him for just one second. All I need is one second.'

'Yes.'

"Father, May I have the honor of killing her?"

"No. I have waited too long. Do you know the reason that I was sent to trial two years ago Draco? Do you know the reason I was almost thrown into Azkaban? It is because of her. Now, you were forced to wed her. She has lowered the Malfoy name. I will not stand to let her live. I must take her life."

"That sounds fair enough father."

Hermione seemed to just be watching them as they talked. Her arms were still raised in the air. Never moving, she called to the light. She didn't know how her body was taking control. She saw how she had glowed, still glowed, and she knew that everyone else saw that shine emitted from her. This shine, this _glow_, was nothing though. She wanted more light. She _needed _it. A silent chant was echoing from her lips as Lucius finished his speech to his son.

"Come fill my body, my soul and my mind 

_Need and a thirst for light you will find_

_Fill every crevice and my every bone_

_With light bright enough, the sun is outshone_

_Come fill me now in this shadowy tomb_

_I need to be completed, come! There is room._

_My life and other's are in the hands of the moon, stars and sun  
Light fill me now. Let us become one!"_

Lucius had finished his conversation with Draco and was watching Hermione carefully. "What's she saying, boy?"

"I do not know father."

"I want to kn---" He was stopped mid-sentence by the sound of shattering windows. He looked around and his eyes landed on Hermione whose head was faced upward. She was beginning to rise off the ground. A loud swoosh filled the air as light. Natural, pure, white light flew into the great hall from the windows. The night sky was almost black already and now it was so dark it looked like velvet.

Lucius gasped. No stars were visible. No moon was visible either. There was no light outside of the great hall except for the river that was flowing through the windows into Hermione.

He backed away and went to yell at his son but he caught a glimpse of him. Draco's eyes were blank. There was no iris, nor a pupil. He looked at his father and Lucius stared, shocked, but never showed his fear. Light was now pouring from the two students' bodies as they floated about the staff table. 

"Father." Draco spoke, his eyes still nothing, "I would like you to meet the Keeper of the Light." Lucius gasped. That was only a myth! There was no such thing as a keeper. "Do not, father, disrespect her. She is not afraid to stand her ground nor am I. We have no control over what is happening to us or what we do. She was chosen, and she chose me. Consider this your first and only warning."

Lucius only looked ahead.

"Lucius Malfoy. You have put the lives of too many in danger because of a stereotype. I am not nothing. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a human. I am a witch. And I **am** the keeper of the light. Do **not** make me angrier or you will not live. Do you understand?"

Lucius squeaked.

"Good." Hermione lifted her hands above her head and he rose above the table. Lucius prided himself on being a strong and healthy man. The only person he was afraid of was the Dark Lord. 

It was true that Dumbledore would surprise and shock him but he was not afraid of him, simply intimidated.

The minister of magic could always refuse his bribes and he could be put into Azkaban or he could die, but this wasn't plausible. The minister was a clueless man who would do anything for money. For this reason, Fudge didn't scare him, merely made Lucius extra careful which was more beneficial in the long run anyhow.

There were dementors too. They could place their icy, emotionless lips on his and he could fade away, to be remembered only by a portrait placed in strategic place. This didn't scare him, which was surprising to himself. Dementors were dark creatures and strong but they weren't skin and bones so they weren't something to back down from. No, nothing truly scared him besides Voldemort.

Except now.

This teenager, This CHILD, had more power than he ever hoped to have and he was damn near peeing in his pants he was so frightened. Of course, he didn't show it outwardly, but inwardly, he was convulsing, he was so scared. 

Lucius began to move towards Hermione. His eyes were wide as her watched the glowing teenager pull him in. He felt her rub her hand across his cheek and touch his shoulder. He didn't know what she was doing but as long as she wasn't going to kill him, he would be fine. He would be fine. He kept repeating this to himself and nearly leapt into the air (though it would be hard considering he was already in the air) when Hermione spoke again.

"Lucius. I see love in your past, love and caring. In your future I see nothing and in your present human form I see fear. I smell fear. I can, quite frankly, _taste_ your fear. What do you wish me to do?"

"I don't want to die."

"Lucius, you have killed. You have tortured. You have raped. You are evil. What do you want from me?"

"I do not want to be hurt."

"Lucius. Why do you kill?"

"I kill because I am asked to."

"Do you wonder how these people feel."

"They are beneath me. I do not care how they feel."

"And you, Lucius, are beneath _me._ Why do you torture and rape."

"My lord asks me to, I do as he says. They do not deserve to live. They are **beneath me**."

"And again, you are beneath me. With your philosophy you do not deserve to live."

"Do not kill me."

"I saw many people pleading with you for the same thing. Lucius, I swore to Draco that I would not hurt you, therefore I will not. I am saddened by you. You look strong, but I pity your cowardice." Lucius steamed! He was no coward! He had proven himself strong many a time.

"I am no coward you piece of shit teenager."

"You are strong Lucius. I will give you that. Your spinelessness still surprises me though. Will you never stick up for what you believe in? I know you don't want to rid the magical realm of mudbloods and muggles. You want them here; I see it in your eyes."

"You can't see anything. You are too blinded by what you are led by, the light. The Dark Lord is strong and he'll be great. He'll be greater than your precious Dumbledore and I will be there beside him--"

"Following his command?" Lucius was incensed. He was irate and annoyed and angry and completely put out by Hermione, who was completely twisting his words.

"No! I will—I am—I will be great!" Lucius was struggling in the air against the bonds Hermione had erected around him. He was reaching for his wand.

"I will take back my oath if you force me to. I am not afraid of death. I am not afraid of the after life."

"Aren't you so brave." Lucius mocked, feeling stronger by the second.

"_Specula!_" Hermione forcefully cried, pointing at him _(ray of hope)_

Lucius was engulfed in blue light. He cringed as his body sizzled, but he refused to scream. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't know what this girl was doing to him. He saw a picture flash through his mind, then a few more. Eventually the pictures mashed together to form three memories that flitted across his eyelids.

_He was 11 years old on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. "Hello." He said royally to another wealthy looking child, **he must be pureblood!** Lucius thought excitedly** He looks too wealthy to be anything but!** "What's your name?"  
"Carter. Jonathon Anthony Carter."  
"I've never heard your name before. I am Lucius Malfoy."  
"_ _Never heard yours either pal."  
"Are you pureblooded?"  
"Um… I don't believe so. I am, muggle-born, I think? Would you like to sit with me?" _

He was 14 years old. "Merlin Carter. You'd think we were brothers. I'm not even supposed to associate with you. We're too similar. This can't be good!"  
"Ha! I know, I still can't believe we're such good friends!"

It was 7 years later and Lucius was looking with hatred at a familiar looking man.   
"Luciusssss" The Dark Lord Hissed. "Kill him. He'ssss a muggle born."  
"Whatever you wish master." Lucius responded. Then the man on the floor spoke.  
"It's been to long Lucius. I'd never have believed you would follow this path. Before you murder me though, I'd just like to thank you for befriending me in Hogwarts." Lucius stared in horror at the confident man on the floor.  
"Carter?"  
"Oh great. You remember. Maybe after this we could go out for crumpets?"  
"Still smarmy."  
"Oh yes Lucius."  
"Luciussssss" The Dark Lord hissed again, "thissss man is trying to destroy ussss. He workssss with aurorsssss. Make him cry out for merssssssy. I want to hear him ssscream in pain. Do asss I wish or your time here on earth has to come to an end."  
"Yes my Lord. Last words Carter?"  
"Thank you for killing me. I would love to die a martyr for my cause. Especially to a friend. I will not scream. Never for you, pal,_ you are a coward. I would never have thought so, but you are a coward."  
"Shut up you bastard! **CRUCIO!" **Lucius watched Jonathon Carter twitch in pain, but never once did he scream. He looked at Lucius in the eye one last time as the curse was placed on him.  
"Tell my wife and daughter goodbye for me." He wheezed, the curse still being inflicted upon his limp body. Lucius stared at the man and locked eyes with him. Jonathan smiled as he died, with a blank stare his lifeless form crumpled to the floor.  
_  
Lucius awoke. He was laying on the floor his skin no longer burning. "You are a bitch. Why did you have to make me witness that?" He spat at Hermione who was still floating calmly. He was seething at having to relive his memories. 'What did I do to deserve that!?' "You will die."__

"As will you." And Hermione turned to Draco and nodded.  
_  
_"Leave now, father, leave _now."_

"I will take back my oath while Draco is standing beside me if you do not disappear from my eyesight. Lift the spell and be gone. If I come across you again I can not say I will be so patient."

"Yes. Yes." Lucius steamed. Hermione's power had been so strong he had been choking to death with the heat of her anger. A minute more under her deathly calm when angry figure and he would have blacked out.

"Lift the spell and leave." Hermione spoke once more. Lucius almost said the curse to bring down the people in the great hall. To kill them, but Draco, who had lowered to the ground spoke.

"Father, she anticipates your move. One wrong move and she will kill you. Her job is to protect and you are threatening what she, on instinct, does. You will not have time to finish your hex, you will be dead. I have given her permission to kill you. You have tested my limits. Leave. Now." Lucius sighed anxiously, the only person he took orders from was his Lord, but he could finish the job later. He had tested the waters and now he knew the risks. He had accomplished what he came for and had quite the piece of gossip for Voldemort. He removed the spell and walked sophisticatedly down the aisle (not showing the fear he still felt) and out the large doors.

Everyone was coming too and realizing that they were covered in glass shards. They noticed that Hermione was shining so brightly she could have outshone the sun and Draco was shining too. They were standing at the front of the staff table, glowing together. Neville, who had a glass shard somewhere on his back, was absently trying to remove the piece as he stared at Hermione and Draco.

He listened, as well as the rest of the great hall, as Hermione again began to chant:

_"You have helped and have aided in my time of needs  
Light fade away at the fastest of speeds  
Thank you for shining; for no death and no doom  
Light, you have saved all the lives in this room  
Go back to the ends of the earth that you roam  
Light leave me now! Go! Return home!"_

And a deadening cheer filled the room.

Hermione, overwhelmed by everything, tired from the light transfer in and out of her body and stressed because of her wedding, dropped to the floor in front of the table. Madame Pomfrey rushed forth to the collapsed girl and was about to bend down to touch her when a low growl was sounded her way. She looked up into the eyes of one of her most annoying patients, Draco Malfoy.

"Don't touch her!" He snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy, she just collapsed, we have to help her. I'll bring her to the infirmary and we can patch her up and—"

"Do not touch her."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in a huff. "She may be your new wife but that does not mean that you ---"

"She'll be fine. I know she will. You won't be if you touch her. So I'll warn you one last time, do not touch her." Madame Pomfrey looked flustered by Draco's sharp words.

"Headmaster…?" Dumbledore sighed, this was a long day.

"Do as Mr. Malfoy wishes, I believe he knows exactly how Mrs. Malfoy is feeling at the moment." Poppy nodded and Draco turned to Dumbledore, his face set in a stern form.

"We'll be leaving now sir, goodnight." Draco turned to the room of students, "Goodnight." He leaned down and hoisted Hermione up, settling her in his arms, and walked away without a backward glance at the Headmaster.

**A/N- **Hmm… a bit corny (I said it first!) but I enjoy reading what I write. I could get down and dirty and nit picky but you should have seen this chapter _before _I proofread it the first time. Or even the second / third/ fourth time. I'm such a gall darn perfectionist.  
Not really, I just enjoy writing. Next chapter will be out…. Friday after school or Saturday morning. I have to fix it up a bit. It's in its sucky stage right now. I just am excited about Chapter 11. Whee! Review Monkeys!  
Your fantabulous savannah friend (hah),  
Unspotted Giraffe  
P.S. Hope you got an A!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note-** This was my second version of this chapter and I wrote it two nights ago. The first version sucked majorly and I didn't want to disappoint (sorry if I do) so I rewrote the whole chapter. The first version was also only 5 pages and this one is 8 so I feel more confident. I hate really short chapters and the first version was just a lot of speech. My next chapters may take a little bit of time to get out (though I promise no more than 4-5 days) because I need to buckle down and spit out the rest of this story that is brewing around in my head. Oh and to whoever the random person was (:-D) I liked the word Stigmata and so I used it as the password. It has a nice ring to it

**Chapter 9**

He had just stood up against his father. What the hell had he been thinking!? Draco clomped through the hall carrying the slumbering form of Hermione Granger with him. He stopped at a fair sized portrait of three fairies, "Stigmata" he said clearly. The fairies giggled and moved off to the side to let him through.

Draco was beginning to droop with Hermione's weight in his arms as he stepped through the portrait hole to his new home. He bounced her up a little to regain his holding and walked through the new dorm. It wasn't very big but was a nice enough size that he and Hermione wouldn't feel they were forced into each other's company. (Which, coincidentally, they were)

Draco placed Hermione on the bed and his eyes raked from her hair to her feet. He watched her cautiously, her chest slowly rising and falling in turn with her deep even breaths. Hermione wasn't physically beautiful. She was pretty and had some nice features but her nose was a little big and her eyes were a little small. His eyes stayed trained on her face only briefly straying to her lips, which he thought, were her best feature. 

Draco had never, in his 7 years of knowing her, lied to Hermione. He had always told her, quite openly, how he really felt about her. He had thought Hermione was a bookworm and a mudblood. No, he had known she was and she flaunted it, not afraid to show her true colors. He had never looked at this in a good light and yet, sitting at her side, it suddenly struck him. Hermione was braver than he. It was a shock to the arrogant boy and he threw his head into his hands. Did she have everything he didn't have? Draco was quite the pretender and, being in Slytherin, he had learned to master his evil smirk and push away the fact that overall he was an okay guy. Now, sitting next to Hermione he felt almost fake and he wanted to prove to her that he was just as brave as she. This, he knew, would take a lot of work. He would need to slowly get in to her system so that she started to trust him. He didn't necessarily want to do it but he wanted to prove to her that he was just as good and brave as she was.

He didn't like it.

He had also thought that she was easily pushed around, that she was prejudice towards the other houses (since he rarely saw her speaking to a member of another house) and that she was, plain and simple, a crybaby. Because of his strong beliefs in her emotions, friendships and mental state he had always found a sickening pleasure in calling her names and watching her face contort to fury as she stiffly walked away after throwing a witty remark back at him. Now, his beliefs were all screwed up. 

He didn't like that either.

Hermione had proven to him in the last week and half that she was anything but the weak, emotional, friendless girl he had believed her to be. She was emotional but not in the way he had thought her to be. She was just very, _very _passionate. During the dance, Draco hadn't been watching her carefully. He was married now and he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with _her._ He hadn't wanted to waste his brief time alone gaping at her while she was being twisted and twirled by other guys and chatting happily with her girl friends, which, he learned she had many.

What the heck was that about?

After people from the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff house had said brief words of encouragement to Hermione during the dancing section he had been slightly surprised. They were all friendly and huggy and smiley and Hermione seemed to be genuinely happy. He had seen several Slytherin talk to her and, at the time, he figured that they were warning her of him and his 'beastly' ways. Now, it dawned on him that they were probably giving her words of encouragement, not warning her. That would mean that she really did have Slytherin friends. Wait a second; she _actually _had friends in the _Slytherin House._

It was enough to make him sick. Why hadn't he heard about their friendships with her? Had his own housemates been afraid of him? Yes, he thought with a smirk, they were probably afraid of him and all of the beliefs he preached loudly and proudly. Hermione probably didn't like that, he thought, since she was one of _them;_ A mudblood with all her mudblood lover friends.

His smirk turned to a grimace when he realized that there were probably many people in the Slytherin house who were mudblood lovers too. Damn it! She was screwing everything up for him. She was just so damn good. She helped everyone, she worked hard, she was fiery and she lived through something that had to do with her parents (he didn't know the details yet.) and came out stronger then she had been. What was wrong with her?

Absolutely nothing.

She was amazing.

He didn't like it.

He especially didn't like it because she made him stand up against his father. Draco had never felt love towards his father, but he did look up to him and he respected him deeply. Lucius had never beaten Draco and, though some of their beliefs differed, Lucius still supported Draco in many of his decisions. He also held a certain degree of respect towards his son. Lucius simply raised Draco in a very militaristic house with strict rules and a system of harsh beliefs. He never hugged him or told him that he loved him but he did show him, through material goods, that he was his son and that he was glad he was his son. Draco never really thought he was missing out on anything.

Still, he was supposed to uphold the noble Malfoy name and marrying a mudblood was not the correct way to go about it. Draco realized then, that not only did he marry a mudblood but he threatened his father as well and this, he concluded, would piss his father off.

Wasn't that just icing on the cake!

Lucius was probably irritated to the bone with him and he couldn't even blame it solely on Hermione because he had chosen to join her. Damn it, he thought anyway, Hermione is wrecking everything for me! Then he toddled off to the bathroom to relieve himself.

About an hour later Hermione awoke groggily to find herself in a large bed. She sat up, confused as to where she was. "Hello? Harry? Ron….?"

Malfoy's head popped around a wall. "I brought you up here."

"Oh goodness! What happened? What did I do?"

"Collapsed. I think you're fine. The light left your body pretty soon after. I think it was just the moment." He had sounded too caring, "Weakling."

"Ungh, thank you. Now," Hermione said more to herself, "time to rid myself of this god-forsaken dress." She reached to the back and grasped the zipper, pulling it down her back and she slipped out of it. "Stay in there Malfoy! I'm changing."

"Wmph dmphstuhf?" Malfoy called from the other room

"Yes!" Hermione shook her head, whatever the heck he just said couldn't have been that important. She walked to the closet and pulled out a hanger and hung the dress up. 'Wow,' she thought, 'how the heck did Lavender get all this on me?'

Coming out of the closet, she pulled an oversized T-shirt over her head and wandered into the main room. She yawned, still tired from the earlier happenings of the day and the light draining out of her system. "Draco." She called again, "I want to talk to you." Draco popped out from around the corner a small frown gracing his usually aristocratic face.

"Can I help you?" He asked arrogantly, eying her body in the oversized T-shirt. She grinned self consciously.

"Good," she stated solemnly, "You've started." Draco's eyes locked on hers as he tried to decipher her cryptic words. Hermione swayed up to him, her breath quickening. _Merlin, I don't want to do this! _She thought unhappily but willed herself to go on.

"Hermione," Draco questioned, annoyed at her attitude, "What do you want?"

"This." Hermione said softly leaning up to kiss his lips tenderly. Draco immediately began kissing her back, his arm winding its way around her waist as her hands found themselves wrapped around his neck.

"Wait a second." He said as he pulled away from the gentle kiss he and Hermione had been locked in seconds before. "What are you doing? You only kiss me when you want to prove something or embarrass me. We are enemies. I don't like you and you don't like me." Hermione smiled widely at him.

"I'm glad you noticed something was up! I was beginning to worry that you thought I actually wanted to do it!" Draco looked around uncertainly.

"You don't?" Hermione laughed.

"You stated plainly five seconds ago that we were enemies and now you sound heartbroken. Why the change?"

"I haven't been shagged in a week and three days! You'd be disappointed too. Now tell me why you initiated a kiss." Hermione sighed uncomfortably and relayed her earlier conversation with McGonagall to him.

Flashback

"What can I get for you Professor?" Hermione asked as her tight lipped professor walked towards her, her brow puckering slightly.

"It's about tonight Mrs... Malfoy." She said softly, trying not draw attention towards them as they walked to the side of the room.

"What about tonight?" Hermione asked worriedly, "Is something the matter?" McGonagall chuckled lightly.

"Don't forget what the Headmaster and I already told you. You must consummate the marriage. The wizarding world is very picky about this sort of thing. You may choose never to have any relations again but tonight, you must." Hermione gaped at her in horror. "Some sort of enchantment is said at the ceremony that allows people in the ministry to tell if the couple, such as yourself and Draco, has _ahem_ come together _ahem_ or not. It used to be an Ancient Egyptian custom."

"Professor I'm going to say plainly- no thank you."

"You have to Ms. Granger." McGonagall prodded.

"No! So our marriage won't ever be final. I don't care! I don't want to get into bed and give him my virginity! No! That's not fair! It's _MALFOY_ Professor. I don't like him."

"You must, it is the law. Plus, Ms. Gra… Malfoy, your powers as the Keeper and her mate will become more steady and complete. It's odd, I know, but this is for your own good."

"But professor, it's not right!"

"I can't force you to do this Hermione, but I will ask you to for your own good. For everyone's own good. You never know what will come up, this could be your only chance." Hermione was standing stiffly and she took a deep breath.

"Fine- - I have to go be somewhere else now. I am properly embarrassed by this conversation. I've never been one to discuss sex openly, especially with a professor." McGonagall laughed at Hermione's flushed cheeks and nodded enthusiastically. Hermione looked away.

"Oh and Mrs. Gra … Hermione!" McGonagall smiled cheekily and turned away.

"Yes Professor?"

"Make him realize you are the boss." And she strode away leaving Hermione with very rosy cheeks and a slight frown.

End Flashback

"Oh." Draco said as Hermione concluded her story. "It makes sense; McGonagall probably wants you to tell her how I was too. That pervy old bat must want to live vicariously through you."

"I'm sure she wants to imagine you in bed with her." She shuddered, "That is so very wrong." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I just—" She was cut short when Draco's lips suddenly pressed down on hers.

(I can not write sex scenes for the life of me even though I have read many. Plus this is PG-13. You can all guess what happened and if not they love each other up a bit and in simple words—have sex)

"Pretty good." Hermione said to him breathily as she lay on her back staring at the top of her new canopy bed.

"Pretty good? How about damn swell? Or fabulous? Or earth shattering?" Draco retorted arrogantly.

"Pretty good. 'Night, _Draco._" She said softly as she turned to face him.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He watched her fall asleep and sighed. Then he turned over and fell asleep himself. Neither of the two noticed the wisps of light falling from the ceiling and surrounding them. The light, so silent, began to wrap around the two, twisting and melding until it formed a ball, the two sleeping students as the center.

Hermione sighed as she felt the soft caress and Draco rolled over. The beam began to fill the room, seeping into every crevice. Minutes passed and once the room was illuminated completely a loud pop sounded and the light began to melt away into the two sleeping bodies. Neither stirred and the light slowly faded away giving into the darkness.

"She has completed the first challenge, my sweet. When shall we send the next?"

"I hate this choosing keepers business."

"I find it positively enthralling! She's a tough child too. Muggleborn! I'm surprised."

"I will admit, she is strong. Darling, the next test?"

"Soon, love, soon. Give them a week to learn of his relaxing ways towards her."

"She'll be pleased to find that they can move farther from one another."

"It's all in love, my dear. They will find the answer in love."

"Somehow, I think you planned this ruse. They aren't happy."

"She is strong. He is strong. Together they are strong."

"That was clever, dear heart, now let us make plans."

"As you wish."

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed as she jumped from the bed, "What are you doing in my bed!?"

"Sleeping." Draco mumbled, the word nearly incoherent.

"What did we do? Why am I naked?!"

"Mrrrmmphh." Draco mumbled turning his head into the soft pillow away from the annoying head girl, "You go away."

"Get up you annoying prat!" Hermione was distressed. What had happened yesterday? She felt out of place and … sore. "Why am I sore?"

"Do you need me to explain the birds and bees to you _darling._" Draco questioned mockingly.

"That really happened?"

"So it was like a dream? I knew I was good." Draco smiled a toothy smile as he turned to look at her.

"More like a nightmare." She took a deep breath, "It's over, won't have to go through that again."

"What?!" Draco's morning voice was almost gone as he sat up to look at Hermione who was looking flustered with a blanket wrapped around her person.

"We had too. I told you that McGonagall told me we did. Didn't Snape say anything to you at all?"

"Snape would rather kiss McGonagall than talk to a student about sex."

"I don't even want to imagine the look on his face!" She snickered. Draco chuckled then cleared his throat.

"Well. I'll use the shower first. I am a guy and they don't take as long as girls."

"Yeah prat, most guys don't take as long, but hussies like you take longer than natural beauties such as _moi._" Hermione spun around with her blanket and tramped into the bathroom for a quick shower. She felt carefree and she didn't understand why. When she had woken up her body had been twitching and she had been a mess. Her nerves were on full alert and she was ready to scream and cry at the same time. Than, curiously, she turned over to see what was touching her back. 

Though she had known she had been with Draco the night before she hadn't expected him to still be right next to her when she awoke. Startled and nervous as hell, she had looked over Draco's pale body, wrapped in the sheets, and –oddly enough-- she had calmed.

This was surprising since she didn't want to calm. In fact, the first thoughts in her brain that morning had been along the lines of, _Why the hell did I listen to McGonagall _and_ how fast can I kill the sucker. _So why, she asked herself, was the sight of Draco so relaxing? Probably another keeper thing…

Hermione stood in front of the mirror a million thoughts racing through her head. She didn't feel any different and she wondered if she was supposed to. Hermione turned slowly, observing herself from as many angles as she could manage. She turned on the water and while waiting for it to warm she wondered what a guy would see in her if she wasn't married.

Hermione knew she wasn't perfect. Her face was a little mousy and her hair a little bushy. Her breasts were rather small and her thighs were slightly uneven. She also had many scars along her body. Some of her scars were from adventures at Hogwarts and some were from her life as a muggle. It didn't matter where they came from, each one had a story. Hermione loved her every imperfection except her hands and the small amount of fat she had around her stomach.

She let out a big long sigh as she stepped carefully into the shower and began to lather herself with soap. She subconsciously put her hand to her hip to trace her favorite marking on her body. She had received it last summer from Napoleon, her aunt's favorite cat. It was a small scar that was barely an inch long and Hermione figured that it simply made her body different from any other girl's. She began to trace it, but it felt different, which surprised her. She glanced down and saw not a scar, but a small marking. A star, a small star was marked into her hip using her original scar as a base.

Hermione traced the scar and felt her finger burn as she touched it. _I'll have to tell someone about this._ she thought as she began to lather herself with soap.

**A/N—**Stinky ending, I know. I was trying to do something really BOOM! But there wasn't really a place I could stop it without feeling like I had cheated you out of something. Also, if you wanted a sex scene I'm sorry but even if I'm not a complete prude (I do rude romance novels and the such so I know what goes on – thankyouverymuch) I just CAN NOT for the life of me write one without blushing like a crazy person and giggling. It's stupid really. :-D Okay, that's it.. I have to go baby-sit now so leave me reviews and enjoy!

Your kindly savannah superior, (thought of a new dorky one!)  
Unspotted Giraffe


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer- **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not.

**Author's Note—**I love putting in "author" because it makes me feel so… cool. I'm such a kid, really. Here is chapter 10. I read through it about 5 times and tried to fix my mistakes and make sure I clear everything up (I don't like loose ends) and my ending was okay. This chapter is 10 pages and I could probably split it up a bit because the next chapter is really short but I like chapter 11 a lot the way it is. Here it is! Enjoy--

**Chapter 10**

The week had passed by quickly for Hermione and Draco. It wasn't just classes; it was a whirl of classes, work, adjusting to living together, and extra lessons on wandless magic and relaxing skills. Hermione was pooped and Draco was not feeling any better than her as they climbed into their bed Friday night. After only a few minutes, Draco turned over and his monotonous breathing led Hermione to believe he was asleep. She, on the other hand, was completely restless and lay awake thinking back on her hectic week.

She sat up, the covers dropping to her waist, as she looked about the room warily. She had a strange feeling in her body. It was almost a sixth sense of something bad to come. She walked over to the window to look down at Hogwarts' grounds and placed her hands on her hips. A sudden burning sensation flicked through her hand and she remembered the scar, thoughts of the strange feelings whirring out of her mind.

It was strange that she had forgotten about the scar, not a Hermione thing to do, and she leaned against the window in thought. The glass felt cool on her soft warm skin and she began to wonder what the scar was for. She wondered if it had some sort of deep keeper meaning or if it was merely a symbol on her body to announce her as what she had become.

It was late and calm, the darkest time of night and she was less wary of another hearing her. She took a deep breath as she pressed her forehead into the glass and then spoke to the darkness quietly, "I'm scared of everything that is going on. I'm scared that maybe I won't be good enough. Please, whoever is out there, help me help everybody because I can't do it alone." She sighed, "Please let my mother be alright. I don't care if she doesn't remember me or if she is angry at me for not searching harder for her, please just let her be alright." Hermione hated to cry but she found herself not minding as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Please let her be alright."

Draco listened silently from his place under the warm sheets. He had awakened when Hermione had gotten up from her spot next to him. He had listened to her move around the room and he had turned over to watch her by the glass. Now he was frightened for her.

Draco didn't believe in counting on someone because people who he had counted on had let him down. Not necessarily his parents because, hey, whose parents hadn't let their kid down once or twice, but his friends and companions. Hermione was now letting him down too. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She was supposed to be a know – it –all. Why was she standing at the window crying? This wasn't Hermione behavior!

Yet, he knew why. He knew it was because she didn't have anything except Hogwarts. With all this new responsibility thrown at her she was probably spiraling out of control. Now she was confessing her fears and he didn't like it because he wanted to count on her to be his rock. The person he could lean against. Who cares if he didn't like her or not?

Lately, he thought his feelings might also be changing for Hermione. She was such a unique person. She was beautiful, but not in a normal physical way, and he was beginning to see what all of her friends saw. He didn't really like it but he was stuck with her for the rest of his life. What else he could he do? Hermione sniffled, catching his attention and his eyes darted back to her face.

"Daddy, I know I can't see you or hear you anymore but perhaps you can see and hear me. I just want you to know that I'm working hard and I'm trying, I'm really trying, to not let you down." Her back slumped against the wall and she brought her hands to her face. After a minute she regained her composure, "I don't want to cry anymore, daddy. I just want to live and I'm going to because I know you want me too. I love you Dad so much and I miss not being able to talk to you at all. Please, Daddy, please watch over me. Please protect me. Please help me and guide me because even though you are gone, I still need you. I always will." She took a deep breath. "I love you but I've cried enough and I won't anymore. I am your baby but I'm going to prove that I've grown up."

Draco watched Hermione take deep soothing breaths and he sat up to think. He loved to hate her. He loved to pick on her. He loved to irritate her. He loved to watch her eyes sparkle with mischief when she thought of a clever remark. He loved anything to do with her, even if it was all negative stuff he was doing. Now, though, he didn't think that he could pick on her or tease her for speaking to herself or for admitting she was scared and felt helpless. He was surprised and that was the bottom line. Hermione Granger Malfoy was not supposed to be scared and he was unsure of how to go about her while she was in this state of mind. He watched her for a moment.

"Draco, I can see you in the glass. What do you want?" He took a deep breath.

"I will never ever stop hating you." Hermione turned away form the glass to look at him.

"What?"

"I have hated you since the first moment I met you. I have hated every single solitary thing that you do and just because you chose me to be your husband and just because I accepted doesn't mean that I'll be able to stop hating you. No matter how long we live I will always have a piece of me that won't like you." He spoke truthfully and Hermione smiled.

"I know what you mean." She stated simply. He tilted his head to look up at her.

"There's more. I may always hate you but you continue to irritate me by surprising me. I know that I will always hate you but I think I might also appreciate how you know _everything._ I may appreciate how you stick up for _everyone._ I may admire you for being so strong and hard headed. I may hate you, but I definitely have respect for you. I know that you can do whatever you want because if you can't I know I can't. You have beaten me out at Hogwarts since 1st year. I know you can do anything because it's not easy to beat me." He smirked. He liked how he could compliment her while complimenting himself.

"I think I like your way with words you egotistical boy." She smiled. "Hey…" She drifted off.

"Yeah?" Hermione seemed to be in a trance like state. She was debating whether or not to tell Draco about the scar. _What am I waiting for, _she thought, _who else do I have to tell right now?_

"Last Monday morning when I was showering I noticed something different about my body. I have this weird marking on my hip. It burns whenever I touch it."

"Can I see it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione replied pulling her night shirt up to right over her hip where the star was. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"It's in a weird spot. Do you have any idea why it is there?"

"I had a scar there before, from my aunt's cat. It's as if it morphed into the star scar."

"I see." Draco nodded as he went to touch it. He put his finger on it and he began to glow. His finger stuck on the star as he went to pull away.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as he began to pant, his hand never leaving Hermione's hip. "Draco?? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry" He said softly as lay on the bed, "It's nothing. I'm fine." The glow around Draco was growing brighter. Hermione was watching him carefully; she couldn't feel his hand on her hip.

About a minute later he collapsed against the bed panting and sweating. Hermione looked over him worriedly feeling his forehead for signs of fever. She pulled away uncertainly when a small patch of light began to grow from where the moon's glow had once been.

The light began to grow as it wrapped its gentle tendrils around Draco. Hermione gasped in surprise but became enthralled as she watched the light begin to swiftly cover her body. She sighed as the gentle flow pulled her into the mattress. The light wafted around her arm and pulled her hand to Draco's neck, where she placed it lightly. A burst of light filled the air as his neck glowed briefly. Then the light vanished and the room plunged into total darkness. Draco moaned as Hermione traced his throat.

"What was that?" Hermione asked tentatively, removing her hand.

"I don't know. Shame it had to come from you." Draco responded, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Something happened to your neck." Draco grabbed his wand and whispered _Lumos. _ Hermione peered at his neck and saw a small star marking almost identical to hers. "Look!" She shouted excitedly, "It's just like mine! I think I gave you some of my light. It's like a piece of me."

Draco frowned as he peered at his new marking, "It's interesting at least." He conceded. Hermione smiled at him. And turned away, flicking the lights off with her hand. She shut her eyes and promptly fell asleep, Draco following into dream world soon after.

The next morning Hermione and Draco arrived in the great hall feeling more refreshed than they had all week. They separated, nodding at one another. Hermione subconsciously rubbed her scar as she watched him go. Draco turned around and looked at her, rubbing his own scar. She smiled and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Harry, Ron. Has anything interesting happened?"

"You were smiling at Malfoy." Ron said, flatly.

"Yeah well, I want to insult him and just thinking about him makes me tense but…" She trailed off

"You're slowly becoming attached to him?" Ron asked frankly.

"Yeah, and it's weird because I don't like him. I just want to get away from him half of the time. I can't believe myself. How am I going to live through this?"

"You're Hermione. You'll do whatever you please; you always have," Ron interjected,  
"Why don't you start accepting your feelings."

"What??"

"Hermione," Harry began, "Start accepting the fact that you like being around Malfoy. Stop holding grudges, just don't expect us too. Usually you only hold grudges against us and welcome everyone else. You're married to a Malfoy, you _are_ a Malfoy, so you can't hold a grudge against the name."

"But we hate him…"

"Hermione. He's going to be with us for as long as you live. We might as well get used to him, plus, he's been less of a cheeky wanker since school started, except to you of course. He's going to be with you whether you like it or not. Why not like it."

"Maybe…" Hermione said weakly, "That was oddly mature of you Harry."

"We planned on saying it to you before you went off and married the git, but since Dumbledore moved it ahead we never got a chance. Don't get us wrong either, we still don't like him but he may have some redeeming qualities." Ron added, "I just didn't think I could spout off about not holding a grudge against him so Harry volunteered."

"Anything new with you guys?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"My scar burned last night."

"When?"

"Sometime around midnight."

"Hmm… Harry, I have a new scar on my hip. Last night around midnight I showed it to Draco. He touched it, broke out in a sweat and than passed out. When he passed out this light engulfed us and I gave him a scar just like mine on his neck. I gave him a bit of me, I think. I don't know what it means but I wonder if our scars have anything to do with yours."

"Can I see your scar?" Hermione nodded and pulled up her light purple shirt as Harry viewed the marking on her skin. He touched it and felt a tingle throughout his whole body, Hermione felt it too. Ron was watching the interaction curiously and reached over to brush the scar too. He tingled as well. "Cool Minee!" Harry exclaimed putting his hand on his knee, "Its … odd."

"Wonder what's up with that mate." Ron said, scratching his shoulder and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled at him and touched her scar and Harry felt a tingle through his body. Ron felt it too and Draco looked over to Hermione, again rubbing his neck.

"When you touch it, Hermione, I feel it."

"I wonder what it means."

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, it means that you have chosen these two as guardians." Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "The keeper herself doesn't have a choice as to who her guardians are. It chooses itself. The person it is most inclined to receives the biggest shock from the touch. I read in a book from my personal library, in fact, that there are only three or four people that end up being guardians. Is there anyone else you feel particularly close to?"

"Millicent, but Ginny and I are pretty close too."

"Go talk to Millicent, Mrs. Malfoy. See what happens when she touches it."

"But Professor, what does it mean? What does it do?"

"If you are in danger it calls and can transport your guardians to you. If all arrive and surround you then you are put into a sort of safety shield. Mind you, it only lasts for a brief amount of time and is positively draining when it is over, but it's useful for grave moments."

"I'll go talk to Millicent and possibly Ginny, what if someone sees it and touches it?"

"It will burn them."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione stood up and kissed Harry and Ron on the cheeks as she walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco stood up to greet her as she wondered closer. He began to walk to her but stopped when she waved him off and moved past him to where Millicent and Pansy were sitting and chatting.

"What can I get for you Minee?" Millicent asked pleasantly as she watched Hermione approach.

"I need you to touch my scar. Professor Dumbledore believes that we may have some sort of bond." Millicent coughed and Draco stopped and looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione" Millicent said laughingly, "you are married, your husband is behind you and I am a heterosexual."

Hermione chuckled, "Well, Draco's not very pleasing." Draco chuckled as he came to stand beside her.

"Puh-lease Granger."

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"My name is Malfoy. I am your wife or did you forget?"

"How could I? You won't let me." Hermione smiled and jabbed him in the side. He looked slightly irritated, "What did you want from Millicent?" Hermione turned away from the six foot tall blonde to smile at Millicent.

"I also believe we have a connection through my scar. I know it sounds far fetched but Dumbledore believes that my closest and most trusted friends will feel a tingle. This tingle marks you as a guardian of me. If someone happens to touch the scar then it will send out a brief burning feeling. I've felt it. It's a bit like a spark."

"You marked me though; I didn't know you trusted me." Draco cut in.

"I do trust you, just not much." She stuck her tongue out at Draco, "I don't choose; something inside me does. Everything that goes with being a keeper is rather confusing," She smiled and turned to Millicent who was smiling at her.

"Show me the scar." Hermione lifted her shirt up slightly and Millicent admired the scar and then went to touch it. Hermione could feel the energy flowing from her body as Millicent placed her hand on the slightly raised skin. She felt a tingle that spread throughout her whole body.

"Whoa," She concluded, laying her hand on her skirt. A small, barely visible, snap of light shot through her hand and a scar began to form on her leg. Pansy was watching the whole display half heartedly.

"You know," She started, "I sometimes wish that I had the nerve to make friends with people in other houses. Who knows what interesting things will happen to me then!" She laughed and Hermione laughed with her.

"Hey, Hermione, we are going to finish our breakfast now. I'll see you in classes later." Hermione nodded and began to turn away. On impulse she spun back around to speak quietly with Pansy.

"I know that you sometimes feel pressured to only do what your housemates want. I still feel pressured." She laid her hand on Pansy's shoulder, ignoring the surge of energy that went through her, "Remember though, that this is your last year with these people and soon enough you are going to be out in the real world where houses don't matter. Do what you want and don't feel bad about what you are doing. As long as you are happy, you are making the right choices." Pansy nodded.

"I don't usually take advice from anyone." She joked, than turning serious said, "Thank you for believing in me. I can tell in your words that you do and it means a lot." Hermione gave the girl a quick squeeze and walked to where Draco was standing.

"What was that about?" He whispered to her as they began to walk away together.

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco, surprising herself, than walked back to the Gryffindor table. He followed her.

"Harry, Ron. After you touched my scar where did you touch??" Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione and chanced a glance at Draco who was close behind.

"Um, I touched my leg." Harry said.

"Shoulder, I had an itch." Ron declared after Harry spoke. Hermione leaned across the table and pulled Ron's shirt down over his shoulder as he squirmed.

"Well Ron, now you can be called scar-shoulder. You have a new scar too." Ron smiled.

"Thanks Hermione!" He chuckled sarcastically but seriously all the same. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry frowned.

"Where's my kiss?" Hermione pecked him on the cheek and began to leave the Hall, Draco following behind, again.

"I love you guys!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"We love you to Minee!" They yelled back, smiling at her.

Hermione turned to Draco, "I'm in a good mood, Malfoy, you want to go for a walk with me around the grounds."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No you prat, I was just saying it to be pleasant."

"I know, it must've been tough."

"You have no idea." Hermione rotated around and began to walk away, Draco smirking at her back. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke up.

"Why did you kiss Weasel and Scar-head?"

"They're my best friends. Why wouldn't I."

"They are males. Teenage males."

"They are my best friends." She smiled inwardly, she absolutely adored Harry and Ron and would die for either, as they would for her. She knew that they had a bond stronger than just friendship, Hermione sighed, "They're more than friends, they're my family." A small frown graced her features as she stared out into the forbidden forest.

"What happened to your mother and father?" Draco asked suddenly. He had been wondering since her outburst and especially since last night, what had happened in her life.

"I don't know." She looked at him sadly. "I honestly don't know."

"Care to go on?" Draco pressed, desperately wanting to know more.

"My home life was never perfect. My father and mother used to love each other. They would have given their lives for one another but it slowly faded. My parents began to argue more and every summer I came home from school, it seemed to be worse. I knew that they loved each other but they weren't **in** love any more. They wanted to stay together for me, because it was me that they really cared about. I knew they would never last.

"Over the last summer they had been preparing to get a divorce. They were still friends, how can you not be when you've been married for twenty years, but not lovers and my mom wanted to move on, I believe my daddy did too. Then one day I was outside reading and spending time with my best muggle friends, Lisa, Jack and Rhys. When I got home my mother was gone. No one knew where she went." Hermione took a breath.

"You have muggle friends?"

"I do have a life away from Hogwarts, you know."

"Just checking," Draco smirked, "Continue."

"My mum's done this before. She would leave and then anywhere from three days to a week later she would return, but she didn't this time. The last thing I heard from her was a letter I received, it had that locket, that's why it's so important to me. It's my most valuable possession. No one knows where mum is, I wish I did. My father and I went through a rough period getting used to living without her. He missed her, as did I, and we would often just spend time thinking together.

"Then Daddy began to forget things. Muggle diseases like Alzheimer's don't run in our family, so I'm suspicious about what it was. Daddy had planned for us to spend some time together and become a family again. Then, on the night we had a 'Granger Night' Planned, he never showed up. I fell asleep worried and the next morning I knew something was wrong. My father had gotten into an accident and he was lying on his deathbed in the hospital. I got there, with help from my neighbor, as he was slipping. He kept telling me that he loved me and that I needed to stay strong. I think there was something else, but now I'll never know. My father, the strongest most loving man, died while I was holding his hand. All he wanted was for me to stay strong." Hermione sniffed, "I love him so much. The memories I have of him keep me alive. I don't know what happened. No one would tell me. All they said was it was a fatal accident, and that they were sorry. I was sorry too, my daddy was dead." Hermione took a deep calming breath, her voice straining.

"My father wanted me to stay strong and I tried but days with my aunt, who I had gone to live with, were trying. She didn't want a teenager in her house, and though she was… friendly… towards me, she was also a bit hostile. I had walked in on her private life, interrupted her. It wasn't good. I thought about running away, which is unbelievable to me now, but the grief was unbearable. I knew I had to stay, for my friends and for my father and my mother too, who still hadn't contacted me. I always remind myself that what does not kill us merely makes us stronger. It makes sense, especially in my case." Hermione chuckled.

"You never cry, you know. I don't think you're normal. Any normal girl would cry after that."

"I'm not normal, you forget." She laughed. "I have cried. I have shed enough tears. You saw me last night. My father wants me to go on living, and I want to too. I want to show everyone what I am made of." Draco chuckled, surprised at Hermione's zest.

"Yeah well—" Hermione interrupted him.

"Plus, Draco, we only have one life to live, I might as well make the most of it." Draco chuckled again and leaned against a tree.

"You are zesty, I'll give you that." Hermione smirked, walking towards the castle.

"Oh no! The great Draco Malfoy has given the mudblood a compliment," she threw her hands up in the air, "although you make me sound like a food." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, not the mudblood or the food…" Hermione twisted around to look at him as he caught up with her, "My wife." Then he swept her lips up into a kiss. Hermione pulled away slowly after a minute and smiled at him, leaning into his chest.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do."

"And since when do you do the right thing?"

"Since now," And he swept her up into another kiss. Hermione felt herself shake and again she pulled away.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, wicked, I always knew I was a good kisser." Hermione smirked at him and then frowned. It happened again. Draco looked slightly worried. "What is that? It wasn't me."

Hermione laughed but abruptly stopped when she shook again. "Get inside Draco."

"What?"

"Go in _now_. Tell Dumbledore something is wrong with the forbidden forest. I sense it." She shivered and shook again.

"I don't think so. I'm staying right here with you. I'm the guy; I'm supposed to protect you."

"Stop pretending to be macho and get inside. Something is not right." Draco mumbled to Hermione and stood his ground for a minute. Hermione stared at him, daring him to move and when he didn't she sighed and started to turn away. As she was turning she started to shake, almost violently, and the feeling she had last night returned.

Something was very, very wrong.

**A/N—**Chapter 10 in the writing! There you go! I want to write more of this story and I have the ending all written out in my head as well as key events leading up to the ending. I'm just having trouble getting it all out of my head. The next chapter will be out Thursday Night or Friday Morning and then it may be a few days so that I can organize and write everything down. My family is going on a trip to DC to see my grandparents over the weekend though. I'm awfully worried because Granddaddy is really sick. sigh On a happier note, I hope this meets your standards and if not… don't be mean… but tell me! 

Enjoy and Review!  
REVIEW

Xo, Unspotted Giraffe


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original things from this story. I am simply writing down what my mind does… exaggeration.

**Author's Note—**So, I am now updating again. Tomorrow I am off to Bethesda, MD to see my family. I have to write the next chapter, but I will do that on the plane, type it sometime and hopefully have it up by Tuesday, but I won't make promises. I will have it up around… Wednesday at the latest. I'm excited about this chapter and I like the end. A lot. A whole lot. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Draco sighed and began to walk towards the castle as Hermione continued towards the forbidden forest. _Pshaw. _Draco thought, _if she really thinks I am just going to sit in here while she is outside... I'm the man. Not her._ Draco decided to follow Hermione down the path they had just come up.

She turned around suddenly, her smile gone, a frown replacing it. "I said get inside. Something is going to happen and I have to help. Draco, this isn't a joke—" Her body shook fiercely, "tell the professors." Draco nodded and walked back up the path to the castle quickly.

Draco burst into the great hall, a bad feeling taking residence in his stomach, just as the students were beginning to get up and leave. He walked quickly to the staff table. "Headmaster, whoever, Hermione is heading towards the Forbidden Forest, she was shaking. She felt something wrong." Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Do you feel anything?"

"There is something in the pit of my stomach. I know that something is going to go wrong. I can feel it throughout my whole body."

Dumbledore got up from his seat followed by the rest of the professors as they walked to the doors of the hall. "Students! I need you to take your seats. I want you to stay in the castle. There seems to be a problem in the Forbidden Forest and I feel it is safer if you stay in here. Use your brains, children, don't do something you'll regret." Draco frowned, the feeling was getting stronger.

Harry and Ron were approaching the professors. "We know something is wrong with Hermione." Harry said evenly, "We want to know what it is."

"We do not know what it is yet." Dumbledore responded, observing the three boys over his half moon spectacles.

"We want to help, headmaster." Ron voiced, "Hermione is our best friend. She is part of our family, a _sister_, and we will not wait here to see if she is in trouble." Dumbledore nodded.

"Something is happening." Draco stated, his voice slightly quavering, "I know it. We have to go to the Forest now. Why are we wasting time?"

"There are tests in the beginning stages of being a keeper. If she is strong enough she will be great. She will be one of the key factors in the war. First, she has to stand against these tests. From what I have read they aren't anything too challenging so we don't have much to worry about." Draco was beginning to fidget and Harry noticed. He nudged Ron and Ron looked at the teachers expectantly. When no one moved they too began to fidget.

"Sir?" Ron asked.

"We have to wait at least a minute more to give her time to complete her test. Draco, Professor McGonagall mentioned Jasper III, do you remember?" Draco nodded. "He completed his tasks with ease. He merely had to spend a night with Centaurs and after his night was over he had won an ally. Muriel the Magnificent was from at least 200 years ago, she had to save a family of hippogriffs. These tasks are merely thought provoking. If I understand correctly there is nothing that could harm her unless she does not think through to the end of the problem."

"I understand sir, but something isn't right."

"Let's go!" McGonagall demanded as she stood impatiently by the door, "We don't want trouble!"

Draco agreed, possibly for the first time, with the transfiguration teacher. "Come on." He urged, his insides clenching.

Harry and Ron watched as Draco paled even more and they rushed from the great hall to help their best friend.

Hermione had known Draco would follow her; he wouldn't give up, especially if it meant that she was correct. She wondered if sending him away was the smartest choice or if she should have kept him around for extra support. She began to quicken her pace as she came within a closer distance of the forest. She abruptly found herself in close contact with the dirt. Something had knocked into her.

Hermione picked her pounding head up gradually and saw an animal that strangely resembled a tiger. She knew it was no tiger when she realized that it was at least two times the size of a normal tiger and had wings. It bared its gigantic fangs and she felt a bit woozy, but wouldn't let herself faint. She began to slowly crawl away from the winged beast. It growled menacingly.

A passage from a book her mother had bought her ran through her head, _"A bear attack is often common in areas where forests are widespread. If one is attacked by a bear the best method to use to rid one's self of it is to play dead. The bear will lose interest and move on to more eye catching prospects." _ She briefly wondered if this was the case here and, having nothing to lose, froze, her eyes sliding shut. She kept her breathing even. The beast growled again, surveying the unmoving girl.

The winged tiger moved to the student on the ground and began to sniff her. Hermione was in close contact with its razor sharp teeth and stayed as still as she possibly could. She barely even breathed, for her breath was caught in her throat.

Slowly it moved off her body and began to sniff, hoping for other signs of life. _This is my chance!_ Hermione thought and reached quietly for her wand, which she still carried around with her. The creature caught the movement and growled again. _Here goes nothing! _Hermione shouted in her head as she pushed herself up to a standing position.

The monster took a flying leap at her and Hermione spun away, just barely touching the beast's soft fur. The animal yelped as it crashed into the ground but gracefully swung itself back into place. Hermione was ready and held her wand up to the creature which was again baring its teeth. She opened her mouth to shout a curse at the beast when it charged. Momentarily caught off guard she crashed to the ground under the impact of it. It backed away to survey its handiwork and its eyes twinkled at the disheveled girl in its path. Hermione frowned; she didn't even put up a fight! She wasn't going down this fast!

Hermione bounded up, not acknowledging the pain in her twisted ankle and wrist. Her body was beginning to glow and she smiled, her new powers would help her in a moment.

_"Disparagio!"_ She shouted, throwing a more advanced confusion spell at the being. It growled as it swiftly moved to the side. _"Stupefy!" _She yelled when the beast wasn't hit.

The animal had enough of the girl and sprung to face her, not noticing the glow that was now very obviously shining from her body. It slammed into her, hearing the crack of the _now_ broken ankle. Hermione lay still hoping to have a second to gather her thoughts and to find her wand which had flown from her hand. The creature backed away, a snarl on its furry lips. It watched Hermione carefully and was shell shocked when she stood herself up, grimacing only briefly, and faced it again.

The beast was irritated and annoyed and prepared to dive again at the girl, who should have been dead. The brute force of one blow was enough to kill a grown man!

Hermione held her hand up and the animal shook its head, surprised that she thought a hand would stop it. The being leaped and was smashed into a protective shield the wounded child had made. It was temporarily marked defenseless and the moment that had passed was plenty of time for Hermione who began to raise the beast in the air. What she hadn't counted on was the weight of the beast and she faltered.

The animal yelped in approval of her falter and crashed onto her. Hermione was breathless under the mass of fur and began to panic. Dumbledore's words suddenly echoed in her ears, "_Panic is the key to destruction. When one panics an enemy can witness one's weaknesses. Relaxation is the key to all success." _Hermione took a few deep breaths, which was hard with the lack of air reaching her lungs. She began to lift her wrist, only slightly aware of the pain in it. The beast barely rose above the ground, but gave Hermione enough room to take a deep breath of fresh air and free her other hand which had also been trapped. She placed her hands together and, using all the strength in her body, she began to lift the beast off of herself.

It growled at her, but was unable to move. Hermione's teeth gritted against each other as she transported the beast away from her. It blinked and when Hermione placed it down it placed its head in its massive paws. Hermione stared at it and it watched her, locking eyes with her. Hermione nodded her head at it and then, in a moment of weakness, crumpled to the ground. Her breath was coming in pants.

The massive animal stood slowly, walking cautiously over to the fallen student. When it approached Hermione's tired body it bent down and opened its mouth. Hermione gasped as the gigantic teeth moved closer to her bruised and bloodied self. Using the last of her energy Hermione rose onto her feet and spoke slowly and evenly. "Get away from me. Get away from my family and get away from my home." The beast stared at her.

A shout filled the crisp air, "Hermione!!" Hermione stared into the beast's eyes, not showing that she heard the cry. The beast stared back refusing to back down.

"Hermione, get away from that thing!"

"Hermione, are you crazy???? Why didn't you call to us?" Hermione still hadn't turned around and the beast still hadn't broken eye contact with her.

"Go now." She spoke, aware that the beast could do as it wished. She was surprised when it unexpectedly bounded into the air. Hermione turned around, her tattered body putting up a fight. The three boys gasped and the professors, who were racing towards them, were momentarily speechless.

"Good Lord Hermione!" Ron cried approaching her cautiously. Hermione began to reach out towards him, the support needed, when a pulsating energy flowed through her body.

"Get down!" She screamed. Ron stopped and dropped to his knees. Hermione turned to Harry and to Draco. "Drop down! Get down!" Harry dropped to his knees and watched as Draco began to move towards his shaking friend.

Hermione was aching from her fight but she stood stock still, feeling the energy. The professors began to get nearer and the pulsating energy began to throb through her whole being.

McGonagall was practically in tears when she caught sight of Hermione and she had heard the collective intake of breath from the other teachers. She stared at the girl who, only an hour before had been standing strong in the great hall. Hermione's wrist hung limply at her side and her foot looked as if it was not connected to her body, the bone pushing painfully against her skin. Her face was covered in bruises and dirt and she was having a hard time breathing. McGonagall broke into a run when she saw Dumbledore's nerve stricken face. "Hermione!" She shouted.

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name and when she saw the look of worry on McGonagall's face she smiled. "Professors, don't move!" She screamed, as loud as she could. They still moved on. "Do NOT move!" She yelled frantically sensing their attitudes towards her predicament. Dumbledore noticed her shaking body and stopped the teachers.

Draco was almost to her.

A loud cry pierced the air and Hermione spun around in search of it when she noticed Draco approaching her. Turning her attention to the Forbidden Forest, Hermione caught sight of a black ball hurdling towards them. Dumbledore began to move forward but Hermione screamed again, "DO NOT MOVE PROFESSOR!" Dumbledore stopped mid-step, Hermione had not even looked at him.

Another cry shattered the small silence the group had forged as the ball began to move closer. Hermione tottered on her feet as she stood up facing the ball, which was still flying towards them. She found her footing and stood stiffly, crossing her arms over her head. Draco dropped into the same position Hermione held, intertwining their arms. Hermione braced herself on the ground murmuring a passage in Latin that none of the professors, save the headmaster, had heard before. The ball was coming closer at an alarming rate.

Hermione's eyes rolled back and she began to fall backwards. "No," she told herself, "You are too close. You are too close to winning to let this animal take control over you. Push yourself, Hermione, push yourself!" She kept murmuring the passage even through a groan of pain. She focused on the beast which was still hurdling closer and closer at them. It seemed to have picked up speed and she knew that either she or the beast was going to die. She began to murmur the passage louder and faster. She had lived through too much to die now.

Hermione, knees bent slightly, stood her ground. Draco had begun to murmur the passage too. The energy in Hermione's body felt like knives and she had to push with everything in her tired self to stay strong, to still focus on the animal. It was merely 30 feet away. Hermione prepared herself for impact.

A sickening crack filled the air and Hermione, Draco and the beast flew onto the ground. The professors, Harry and Ron held their breaths as they waited for Hermione and Draco to stand up. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was breathing heavily and McGonagall who looked incapacitated. He chanced a glance at Snape who was staring horrified at the ground where his best students were.

Harry turned back to face Ron and jumped when Ron broke the silence, "You did it Hermione! Get up! You did it!" He looked expectantly at Draco and Hermione who were still on the ground then looked at Harry worriedly. Harry decided to try and rouse the two.

"Hermione! Let's get you inside, you don't look to good. We'll fix you up and then we'll have a party later to celebrate your victory. How does that sound?" He too looked expectantly at the ground. 

"I'm impressed Hermione." Dumbledore spoke out loud, startling the professors around him. "You stood there with more courage then I think I may have!" He chuckled nervously watching Hermione and Draco closely for signs of life.

Still, they didn't move.

**A/N—**Huh!?? That's a good cliffhanger right?? I worked on that one for a while, I could not for the life of me figure out a way to end the chapter, so I did this. I think it turned out pretty well and for the first fight seen I've ever really written I can't say I am too disappointed, hopefully I didn't let you down. Review for me because I decided my goal was to get a total of 50 reviews when I finish the story completely… so that gives a few chapters but… eh.. I like the thought of 50. It seems so… large.

Review for me and tell me what you think!

Xo, Kate


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's note-- **I would respond to the people who reviewed but I don't like scrolling past author's notes that seem to be a page long so I figure others won't either. I am sorry that I kept you waiting but I hadn't written more than the first 11 chapters and needed to catch up. I was gone andthen, I got this idea in the airport and wrote on the plane to Bethesda. (It was an awful flight) I have the next two chapters written and I have to type them. Hopefully you enjoy this and don't get upset at me!

**Chapter 12**

Millicent sat quietly next to Pansy, letting her constant chatter wash over her tense body. She stared at the doors of the great hall expectantly, waiting for the professors to enter it again. After a few minutes Pansy stopped talking and observed the anxious look on her housemate's face. "Are you okay, Millie?" she asked after noticing that her friend's eyes had never wavered from the door of the large room.

"Something's wrong, Pans, I know it." Millicent muttered.

"Well it did seem that way when Draco rushed in here to retrieve the professors. What do you think that was about?" She asked inquisitively.

"I don't know… whatever it is…" Millicent replied, dragging her eyes away from the door to look Pansy in the eyes. "Whatever it is, it's very, very bad."

Madame Pomfrey moved closer to the still unmoving student in front of her. "Albus! It's worse than it looks. I thought you said no harm would ever occur to a keeper during a test?" She looked around nervously, her eyes flitting up and down the girl's body to count her array of injuries.

"I did say that Poppy! I don't understand a bit. _Never_, not in any of Merlin's journals did it say that a keeper had gotten hurt completing one of their tests. I don't know what went wrong!" Dumbledore responded. He too was staring worriedly at one of his best students. Madame Pomfrey leaned over and checked her pulse.

"Her heart is still beating and she is breathing. It is very faint." The professors around Draco and Hermione sighed with relief.

"What of Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, his voice softer than the usual bark.

"He's doing well Severus. His breathing is not labored and he should be waking up soon." Professor Snape nodded understandingly and watched the blonde boy carefully.

A few minutes passed and Madame Pomfrey was still watching Hermione closely. A rustle sounded in the circle and the group of adults glanced at Draco's pale form. Draco blinked his eyes open and began to sit up slowly. He looked around confused.

"I'm in hell." He said loudly causing Professor McGonagall to jump.

"Welcome back Draco." The headmaster said calmly. "Do you feel well?"

"I'll be fine. How long have I been out? It shouldn't have been too long."

"About twenty minutes Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said cautiously, her eyes shooting back to Hermione's body. Draco directed his gaze to where his Transfigurations Professor was looking. A quick show of worry passed over his face that was soon replaced with discontent.

Professor Snape watched Draco's face carefully. "Did you feel the impact?" He was curious.

"I barely felt the shock of the blow. I think Granger took the majority of it. That's better for me. How is she though?" His eyes raked from her feet to her hair then moved to the Headmaster. "Is she okay?"

"It's Malfoy, Draco, or have you forgotten your wife already?" Draco turned away, his face slightly flushed from embarrassment, though a sneer adorned it.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to Dumbledore from her spot next to Hermione and whispered in his ear. He looked at her sadly.

"Harry and Ron, could you please join us?" He called to the boys sitting on the mossy ground less than ten feet away. They obliged, coming over to stand next to the surly potion's master.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked quietly. Dumbledore looked to Hermione.

"We should thank Hermione for what she has done. That beast over there is a Winged Tipard. It has the combined characteristics of a bird, tiger, panther and leopard. The Tipard is extremely rare and extremely deadly. They have the positive aspects of each of the animals I just mentioned, such as strength, speed and intelligence. They have very few weak points and, when engaged in a battle, will fight to the death, be it their life or their opponent's." He stopped and looked at Hermione's peaceful appearance.

"The Tipard is dead. Does that mean Hermione still has a chance to live?" Harry interjected. Dumbledore looked into Harry's face.

"Rarely, very rarely, is a person able to kill a tipard. Most often," He paused, "he or she is killed within the first five minutes of battle. There is still a small hope for Hermione, though she has many injuries." When he concluded his statement Harry and Ron's faces lit up with optimism. Draco looked dissatisfied.

He was watching Hermione closely. He saw her chest rising upwards and then, with the release of each new breath, going downwards again. He was just about to ask Dumbledore a question about her 'condition' when a shriek surprised him.

"Professor!" Ron shrieked again, the color in his face draining away. He pointed his long finger to the Forbidden Forest. Professor Dumbledore's eyes swept along the edges until he spotted two large spiders staring at him, their eyes were twinkling dangerously in the light.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asked the spiders politely. He was blatantly ignoring Ron's consistent squeaks.

"Hagrid," They responded, tilting their heads to the giant in unison. Hagrid blanched.

"You mus' be one'f Aragog's chil'ren, arncha?" He asked excitedly, forgetting the matter at hand.

"Yes, we have come to you for help. We need to ask the help of the keeper of the light." The professors gasped loudly, "We were visited by a specter last night stating this 'Keeper' could help us. It told us to inform you that we are the test and that you would understand." They bowed low to the ground, "Aragog has died."

"'e coul'nt 'ave!" Hagrid cried. The spiders pretended not to hear.

"He was attacked by a winged beast. He sacrificed himself for us. Now our kin are fighting against one another for leadership. We need help to calm our family."

Dumbledore's appalled face had Draco listening closely. "Is that the beast that killed Aragog?" he asked. The spiders looked to where he was pointing and bristled.

"Yes!" They cried excitedly, "Who has killed the beast?" Dumbledore pointed to Hermione.

"She did." The spiders dropped to the ground without looking to where the headmaster was pointing.

"And who is the keeper of which the specter spoke?" they asked.

"She is." Dumbledore replied, again pointing to Hermione.

"Our Savior!" they whispered dramatically, looking to Dumbledore for confirmation. Dumbledore nodded slowly and the spiders made their way to the circle of teachers. They stopped short when they noticed Hermione's frail and broken body. "Our Savior?" they now questioned.

Dumbledore glanced sadly at Madame Pomfrey and he arched his back in a low bow. The others followed suit. "This is my student—"

"Albus," Madame Pomfrey interrupted, looking up to face him, her face white as a ghost. Her voice began quivering as she quietly spoke to the group.

"She has stopped breathing… Hermione Malfoy is dead."

Millicent felt a sudden jolt throughout her body. "Pansy, come on!" She practically screamed as she leapt from her seat and jogged around her befuddled classmates. She flew through the doors of the great hall and began her descent to the Forbidden Forest. Pansy, breathless, was following close behind.

"Mil, what are you doing? We aren't supposed to go out here. Draco –"

"Stop, Pansy, just stop. We need to get down there!" She gestured to the group of professors. Getting closer they noticed everyone begin to bow.

Millicent began to slow as she neared the small cluster of people. She was breathing heavily and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. When Pansy had caught up to her they moved forward.

When they were steps away from entering the bunch they stopped dead in their tracks.

"She has stopped breathing. Hermione Malfoy is dead."

"NO!" Millicent cried bounding into the circle, breaking the brief silence that had fallen over the group. "What happened to her? What's wrong?

"Ms. Bulstrode," Snape said quietly, "Would you please explain to me why you and Ms. Parkinson are down here when the headmaster specifically told you to stay in the great hall?" Millicent glared at her head of house.

"After you explain to me what happened to Hermione." She argued. Snape's face turned to a scowl and he was about to scold her when Dumbledore jumped in.

"Ms. Bulstrode," Dumbledore began to explain, "Our Mrs. Malfoy fought a winged Tipard." Millicent gasped, looking horrified.

"Good Merlin!" She yelled. "Where did the beast get off to?" Dumbledore signaled to the dead creature and Millicent inhaled sharply. "She killed it?" At everyone's grim nod she sat back in resignation. "Shit! That's amazing. It's impossible! How the hell… please tell me what you know." Draco began to speak and Millicent listened closely.

Pansy watched the melancholy group as they told Millicent the story. She was impressed after the first seconds of the tale. She sighed deeply and gazed dejectedly at the small gathering. Then, she walked away quickly, no one noticing her hasty exit.

Three minutes later Millicent was staring dumbfounded at her less-than-living friend. "I love you Hermione." She whispered then giggled sadly, "In a non homosexual way. I won't forget our love-hate relationship."

The group looked miserably to where Hermione's head was cradled on Millicent's lap.

"We need to inform the student body." Professor McGonagall said authoritatively though all standing around could hear the sadness lacing her words. Professor Dumbledore levitated Hermione's body and turned to face the spiders.

"If there is anything we can do to help, please don't hesitate to let me know." The spiders turned and headed into the dreary forest. After watching them go, the group surged forward. "Harry, Ron, do you two want to talk to the students?" Harry and Ron looked at each other morbidly.

"I—I—I really d-don't t-t-h-ink.." Ron began, his voice becoming heavy with tears. Harry put his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"I know the perfect thing to say." He softly told his professor. The woman nodded, pretending, for Harry's sake, not to hear the sadness his voice dripped. Draco just trudged onward, his stance suggesting that he was upset.

Millicent's face was set in a rock hard frown. She walked mechanically towards the doors. As Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey split away from the group she turned to see her best friend for the last time.

"Rest in Peace Hermione. Rest in Peace."

McGonagall was barely able to hold back her own tears as she led the group of people through the Great Hall's doors. They swung open with a bang and the students looked up expectantly, wanting to know what could have possibly happened. McGonagall took a deep breath as she turned to face the eager students. "Students," she began solemnly, "Sometimes, just as we come to appreciate something, it is swiped out from under us. There was a mishap down by the forbidden forest. One of your own, a student, was fatally hurt." She stopped as Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked through the doors. She then turned to Harry.

"So many times we place our lives in the hands of another." Harry explained, his voice low and dangerous. The students were listening closely, waiting for the point, "When you were born you placed your life in the hands of your parents. Later in your life you placed yourself in Professor Dumbledore's hands. Years and Years ago you all placed your lives in my hands and just recently you placed your lives in my best friend Hermione's hands." He stopped, choking back tears. "Hermione was the student that was hurt." The student body was now listening raptly and hanging on to Harry's every word. Dumbledore knew Harry wouldn't be able to continue and began to speak.

"Ms. Hermione Granger Malfoy, today, kept you safe. The wards around Hogwarts are stronger than many would believe and can keep most anything out. Sadly, I disregarded a very powerful creature: a winged tipard." About half of the students gasped, explaining to the confused students what a tipard was, "Ms. Malfoy stood up against a creature I wouldn't even dare to mingle with. She faced the creature and… she came out victorious." The students cheered, looking to the doors for Hermione's grand entrance. So enthralled with the fact that Hermione had bested such a great beast, they hadn't noticed the somber tone their headmaster had used and had forgotten the news that she had been hurt. They all looked intently at the entrance, waiting for Hermione's grand arrival.

Snape watched the students and frowned at their expectant faces. His frown grew as he glanced at Dumbledore. "What the headmaster is really trying to say is that the Hogwarts head girl—"

"My Best Friend Hermione is DEAD." Ron shouted suddenly. "She died protecting everyone in here!" He sounded angry.

The students sat dumbstruck as Harry and Ron's faces became streaked with tears. "We should have come sooner!" Ron cried.

"It's my fault again." Harry said softly, tears trailing down his cheeks. "If I had just gone sooner…" His face was downward as he trailed off. Draco watched angrily.

"It's no one's fault." He said loudly. "We all could have done something, especially me. It was just as much our fault as hers. Stop feeling so bloody guilty." He spoke to himself more than the others.

Everyone was now gaping and staring at Dumbledore's face for confirmation. They finally noticed how somber he looked. "She has passed away." Madame Pomfrey stepped forward.

"When we first saw your Head Girl outside, the bone in her ankle was not connected to her leg. Her wrist was hanging limply and both of her arms were broken in two places. Mrs. Malfoy was very badly bruised. When I examined her, I noticed that she had a slight concussion and many, many internal injuries. She fought with these injuries causing them to worsen." Even the staff that had been outside for the event looked surprised at this news.

"Wow." Snape said in awe. He may not have liked Hermione but he was certainly impressed at her feat.

"Ms. Granger fought off the winged tipard with all of these injuries. She killed something that men stronger and larger than she ever will be could not have lasted a minute against." Draco huffed and Harry and Ron both felt faint.

"Wow." Most of the students exclaimed. Even the Slytherins looked impressed.

"It was a miracle that she won her battle. It would have been more of a miracle had she survived. I healed her broken bones and I corrected a few of her internal bleedings, but in the end, she was too far gone and in too much pain. She shouldn't have made it after she broke her foot and yet she still saved us."

"Wow." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.He had underestimated Hermione's strength and power. Madame Pomfrey nodded sadly to the students and glanced at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry –" He began but was cut off by the creaking of the Great Hall's doors. He looked to see which of his students the lone straggler was. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw a student covered completely in dark red blood. "_Who,"_ he thought angrily, _"would tease my students like this?"_

He took a step towards the doors as the student he had been trying to identify took a step through them.

Hermione Granger

**A/N-** What??? What could possibly have happened? Ah! I guess I will have to explain that… in the next chapter! I apologize if you think it sucks but… well I'm sorry.

Oh and for the way Hagrid spoke… haha… I never really got how to make him speak so, haha… I'm in such a good mood.

I hope you did enjoy and I will have the next update out Friday night or Saturday morning.

**REVIEW**

Xo, Katie


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note-** I love getting reviews and I got a bunch on the last chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't have this chapter out on Friday night or Saturday morning. I was disappointed in myself for telling one day and then not following through. I kind of like this chapter, so I hope you do to and don't forget to Review!

**Chapter 13**

While Draco had been explaining what had happened to Hermione, Pansy had quietly whisked herself away into the castle. Down she strode into the dank Slytherin dungeons. She spoke the password clearly and once the portrait swung open she strolled through the common room as if it were any other day.

When she reached her dorm she walked calmly to her bed and, reaching under it, pulled out a dagger with a long piece of parchment attached to it. She placed the dagger and parchment inside her robes and then _accio-_ed a piece of parchment and a quill. Pansy bit her lip as she sat down at her desk. Sighing, she began to scribble along the parchment.

After a few minutes she was through with her letter and hurriedly cleaned up the small mess she had made. She looked around her dorm and breathed deeply, taking in all her surroundings. Coolly she walked out the door and down to the common room. As soon as she reached the common room she ran over to her favorite chair and sat in it for a second, feeling the soft fabric on her own soft skin. _I'm ready._ She thought and headed out the door and down to the hospital wing where she was sure Hermione's cold body would be.

The five minute walk felt like five years and when she finally made it to the infirmary she took another deep breath. She pushed open the doors and ran right into Madame Pomfrey.

"Ms. Parkinson! What happened to you? What can I get for you?" She asked tiredly.

"I—I never got to say goodbye to Hermione and I really want to. You don't have to stay around. I just want to say my final goodbye." Madame Pomfrey raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know you two were friends?" She responded to the fidgeting Slytherin girl.

"We weren't." Madame Pomfrey looked incredulous, "But, before you ask why I'm here, I'll tell you. Hermione always irritated me because she was so damn perfect. She was best friends with Harry Potter and had the best grades out of everyone… and she shouldn't have. She was a mud… muggleborn… not a pureblood. I've always thought I was so superior to her, and I'm not." Madame Pomfrey looked to the watch on her wrist.

"Ms. Parkinson, this little speech isn't making me believe that I should let you see her, even for a final goodbye. I need to get to the great hall. Please, wrap it up." Pansy looked to the ground then looked straight into Madame Pomfrey's eyes.

"There is no reason why you should refuse me. I want to say goodbye. Hermione showed me something a few weeks ago that really changed my view of her. Granted, I still don't like her, but I respect her for being best friends with a Slytherin and for treating me so well when it's as if it's against rules. She was rude to me but at the same time she gave me more than many of my own Housemate's did. She gave me a chance. I want to see her."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at Pansy's spiel, "Ms. Parkinson, she's through that white door there. I need to get down to the great hall so don't do anything stupid. I trust you because you are a seventh year. Now, if you'll excuse me." Pansy nodded vigorously and practically ran to the door.

She opened the door slowly, peering into the stark white room. In the corner of the room there was a bed and on the bed what looked to be a body covered with a sheet. Pansy walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet back. She exhaled loudly at the sight of Hermione. She wasn't prepared to see her lifeless eyes and pale form. She pulled out the note from her robes and placed it in the palm of Hermione's cold hand.

"I have no regrets." Pansy whispered to Hermione, "I would do this again." Pansy pulled out the dagger and the parchment. She placed the parchment in her mouth and then took the dagger and placed the tip on Hermione's shoulder blade. She sliced downwards towards her elbow and then proceeded to do the same type of slit to the other arm. She winced at the sight of Hermione's cut forearms, trying to ignore the blood that was barely seeping out of the wounds.

Moving the dagger to the top of Hermione's leg she made a long slit down each one. She closed her eyes in preparation for the last cut she had to make. It was around her bellybutton. She carefully created the small triangular slice.

When she had completed all of the cuts she was feeling faint. Hermione wasn't bleeding, so it wasn't the sight of blood that was causing her to feel this way. It was the fact that she was carving in Hermione's body that made her feel a little queasy.

She tried to banish her uneasiness and the doubtful thoughts from her head. Then she began to cut herself in the same way she had just marked Hermione. She grimaced at the pain that reverberated throughout her body. She felt dizzy from her own blood loss when she finished her cuts.

"I want this." Pansy woozily reassured herself. The truth was that she honestly did.

Taking her wand, she traced a triangle, similar to the shape around her and Hermione's bellybuttons, around Hermione's body as she muttered the spell, "_Decipio Messor." _After she had finished outlining Hermione's body, she transfigured her wand into a dagger.

Abruptly, she slammed the small knife into Hermione's heart. Then she connected each of their wounds in some way. The blood from both of their wounds mixed and she began to recite the verses on her parchment:

"_With my blood replenish your loss_

_With my soul live again_

_Take what I'm giving_

_There is only one chance_

_I am giving you my soul_

_I am giving you my heart_

_I am giving you forever _

_I will give you everything_

_Death is the key_

_To life everlasting _

_You can live freely_

_Take my life and live again"_

Pansy finished the chant, her voice quieting and then, shutting her eyes, she thrust the dagger through her heart. Almost immediately, Pansy was dead.

A bright flash of light filled the room and the dagger, which had once been Pansy's wand, melted into Hermione's body.

A minute later Hermione blinked awake. The last thing she remembered was the beast coming straight towards her. She stared wildly around the room, figuring out seconds later that she was in the hospital wing. She tried to shift her weight to a more comfortable position only then realizing something was holding her down.

Looking downwards she saw Pansy covered in blood.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She shrieked louder than she had ever remembered screaming in her life. Holding onto the girl, she sat up, realizing that she too was covered in blood. She looked horrified at Pansy, expecting her to move. Hermione did a quick once over of Pansy then shrieked again.

There was a dagger in Pansy's heart!

She shrieked one last time then leaped from the bed. Something fell from her hand and she picked it up. It looked to be a note. Hermione scanned the note, broke into tears and raced to the great hall, praying that Dumbledore was there.

Hermione opened the humungous doors slowly. She had just gotten a look inside when frenzied screaming erupted from the students seated at the four tables.

She caught a glance from Harry and Ron who looked absolutely thunderstruck and Draco who was staring terrified at her. After five minutes more of raucous screams, Dumbledore managed to quiet the great hall.

Hermione strode purposefully down to the staff table and faced the students who had moved as far away from her as possible. It was deathly quiet.

"I'm not dead, sorry to disappoint some of you." She chuckled nervously, "I'm alive no matter how much, at this point, I don't want to be. I would still be dead if it wasn't for Pansy Parkinson." Hermione took a deep breath and ignored the startled looks on the Slytherin's faces. "She left a note that I'd like to read to you." She turned to face Dumbledore, who also looked thunderstruck. He nodded his approval and she began.

"Hermione—

If you happen to awaken and see this note I would like to thank you now for giving me a chance and for forgiving me. It means more to me than you may ever realize. You may also not know that you died. After you were attacked by the Tipard you passed away. I knew that I couldn't let you die. You are unlike any other person I have known and, believe me, this is a compliment.

My father, Desmond Parkinson, is a death eater. I was born female, not male as he wished and so he wasn't pleased with me. My father and mother were unable to conceive another child after me and therefore I was a disappointment.

Father is in the Dark Lord's inner circle and thus my purpose was thought up. If my father happened to die before the Dark Lord won I was to give my life so he could be… resurrected. By using dark magic on the full moon following my tenth birthday a spell was placed on me. This spell could only take place then. My mother, who was usually submissive, protested this spell until she passed away last year. On her deathbed she made me promise that I would never give my life for my father. She wanted me to live. I couldn't deny her last wish and I agreed.

I read about the spell to see if there was a way for it to be removed. There wasn't. Because there wasn't a way for the spell to be removed, I was bound to my father unless I happened to die before he did.

Lately, father has become sicker and sicker and I'm afraid he will die in less than a year. I would have been forced to give my life whether I liked it or not. I chose to give my life to you before my father had the chance to take it from me. I would give my life to you again.

Plus, I don't have a side in the war. I can't be for the dark side when I am being forced to die for it. I would rather choose to give my life to the dark side. I also don't believe a man should rule my life. Thank Millicent for this viewpoint.

I also couldn't be for the light side. I don't like you. I hate Potter and I hate Weasley. I think Professor Dumbledore is a crazy old man. Why would I support that? I'm a nothing, a neutral, and that's not acceptable.

You on the other hand are the perfect example of a light fighter. In fact, you are so filled with light that you are named 'the Keeper of the Light.' If that doesn't prove you were meant for the light side, I don't know what I'd do.

You were not meant to die and I believe that you have a lot to live for. I don't believe that father ever thought I would stray from the dark, so the spell placed on me didn't necessarily mean I couldn't give my life to another. As long as I gave my life away before he died, I could choose. I chose to give my life to you and I would choose you again. I can live on, vicariously through you.

Now, tell Millicent that I'll miss her and that I wish her well. Thank her for being my closest friend in the Slytherin House. Tell Draco that I think he's awful but I appreciate him talking to me and helping me through 5th and 6th year. Tell the Slytherin House that I give them the best of luck and give my well wishes to Potter. He's going to need them.

Keep me in your thoughts and I'll never really die.

Pansy Desmondia Parkinson"

Hermione sniffled as she finished reading the note. Most people were looking at her with inquiring eyes and Hermione suddenly felt naked. A room full of people was staring at her and her alone. She cringed under there intense gazes. Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione and started to help her out of the great hall.

Draco stared at Hermione as she left the room. He was absolutely flabbergasted by Pansy's actions. He would never have expected Pansy to contain even the slightest pinch of intelligence in her and yet, she did. Pansy showed her smarts by the depth of her letter and by the depth of her actions. She was no bimbo.

Draco wouldn't have expected Pansy to be so noble. She was often too self absorbed to even realize that there were other people from other houses at the school. He always figured that she was just a snob, such as himself. Now, he couldn't help but believe that he had been mistaken. As it turns out, Pansy was actually fairly righteous and she had proven that by giving her life to a muggleborn who was on the light side.

He couldn't help but stare at the spot where Hermione had just stood. He was so floored by the events of the day that he didn't think he could manage to walk to his room. Pansy died…. Pansy wasn't …. Hermione was alive… she… they…

Wow.

Harry walked silently next to Hermione on their way to the head dorms. He couldn't believe what she had gone through. He looked to Ron to see what he was thinking and saw a look of disbelief etched on his face. This is exactly how he felt! Hermione stumbled and Harry and Ron both went to stabilize her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry checked.

"I'm really tired Harry. I can't even think straight." Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him. Ron placed his arm around her waist and together they strode to Hermione's dorm.

After Hermione said her password and the boys had laid her on her bed they walked out of the portrait hole. "Wow." Ron said, stopping to lean against the wall.

"I don't know how she can handle it." Harry replied.

"It's got to be a gigantic responsibility. She won't complain though. Hermione never complains." Ron had begun walking again and, though he was looking straight ahead, Harry knew that he felt awful for their best friend. He, in fact, felt awful for her too. He wanted to take on some of her responsibility and help her deal with everything just like she had helped him so many times before.

"Hermione's strong. She'll make it through and come out stronger." Harry finally answered. Ron swung around to face him.

"I know she will but she's seventeen. This is a lot to go through when you aren't even an adult yet." Ron sighed. It wasn't fair to Hermione. She was always so strong and helpful and she was always his support system. She was Harry's support system too. Hell, she was everyone's support system.

"I know. We just have to be supportive." Harry mumbled as the great hall's doors came into view. He knew how Hermione felt. He always felt this way. Everyone's hopes and dreams and lives were in his hands. It was a lot to think about and he sympathized immensely with Hermione. He did feel happy about her predicament though. Hermione would now truly know what he had been going through since he was 11 years old. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who had a hero stage.

"I know that Harry! I know that. We are supportive but it's not enough. She has the fate of millions of people in her hands, just like you. You've been dealing with this since you were 11 and faced Quirrel. Hermione found out about two weeks ago. Then she goes and dies and some one who is supposedly on the dark side brings her back to life! She's got more on her plate then most of this school. I want to do something for her."

"I want to do something for her too, but until we figure out what we want to do, we have to just be here for her." Ron and Harry contemplated this as they approached the doors. As Harry was pushing them open, Ron stopped.

"Harry, I have an idea."

Dumbledore finished talking with the students then dismissed them. He had motioned to Harry and Ron, who had just reentered the hall, and Draco to come and speak with him. They began to advance towards him. Once they reached him, Dumbledore's gravelly voice filled the tense air, "Boys, I need to make sure that Hermione is safe. I need her to relax and regain her strength. I have a feeling that because Ms. Parkinson gave up her life for the light, it will cause an upset with her father. This means that all four of you need to be prepared for an uprising of some sort. Now, go to your rooms and rest up."

The boys nodded and left to their respective common rooms. Dumbledore proceeded calmly to his office where his professors were waiting impatiently.

"Oh Albus! What are we going to do about her now?" McGonagall asked.

"This causes so many problems!" Flitwick cried.

"Albus, if Parkinson is in the inner circle then we are going to have to buckle down with our defense against the dark arts. Voldemort isn't going be pleased with Pansy's death." Professor Dumbledore nodded tiredly.

"We have to let Mr. Parkinson know of his daughter's death. It is only fair." The professor's sullenly agreed.

"Albus," Madame Hooch stated, her voice sounding alarmed, "this is it."

"What is it?"

Snape's eyes widened in understanding, "Headmaster, a child of the dark side gave her life for the light side. Draco Malfoy, the teenager the Dark Lord favored, is married to a female who is completely filled with light. Millicent Bulstrode, another supposedly dark child, is best friends with a light sided fighter --"

"Hermione sure has some influence." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Now, because of her influence on those three significant Slytherin students ---"

"Others in my house are beginning to doubt their upbringings." Snape finished and watched as Professor Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "Voldemort is upset with the light side, he expressed this at the last revel. Pansy's death was the icing on the cake. He won't be pleased."

Madame Hooch's petrified voice again filled the air

"The war is about to begin!"

**A/N—**This chapter isn't written so well, I apologize. If I have time I'll probably go back and try to edit it some more. I read over it about 4 times but I couldn't seem to fix everything. I hope you liked and I believe I will only have about 4 more chapters of this story.

If there's anything you don't understand my reasoning for, ask me, and I'll reply in my next posting which should be out Thursday at the earliest. I don't think it will be much longer then that because I have a gazillion ideas floating around my head.

Please **Review**. They always make me smile!

Yours, Kate

_Decipio Messor—_to deceive the reaper (Latin that I got off a translator)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note-**I have a sort of long not at the end of this chapter. I want to thank my reviewers! It's thrilling to go into my e-mail and see that people have actually read and _liked_ what I have written. This isn't my best chapter but I am excited about my next post. I think that now that I have this final stinky one I'll be able to squirt out great ones. I have the ideas stocked in my head; it was just how to get to those ideas that confused me. I apologize profusely that I didn't get this up when I said I would. Now, here's chapter 14:

**Chapter 14**

"What iss the meaning of thisssss?" Voldemort hissed. The Death Eaters stood still, no one responding to his question. "Parkinssssson, explain to me!" Voldemort glared at the man, his dark red eyes gleaming with hatred.

Desmond Parkinson bowed deeply as he approached his master. "My Lord," He stated, "My daughter has died." Voldemort's eyes shone with fury.

"I know ssshe died. I want to know about her death." Desmond shivered slightly but, for the most part, kept his cool exterior.

"I received a letter from Dumbledore yesterday. In it he stated that my daughter had committed suicide." Parkinson stopped.

"Did I tell you to sssstop, you ingrate?" Voldemort questioned angrily, "Finish up!"

"She committed suicide for a light fighter." Voldemort hissed again.

"Sssseverussss!" He practically growled, "What do you know of thissss? Tell me what happened at that muggle infessssted ssschool." Snape walked into the circle and faced the Dark Lord. He bowed low to the ground and then began to speak.

"My Lord, Ms. Parkinson gave her life to the mudblood, Hermione Granger." Voldemort looked even angrier. "Ms. Parkinson performed the spell that she was told to perform on her father when he passed." Voldemort's livid face made Snape take a step backwards.

"What of thisss mudblood, Sssnape? Why isss it that her name sseemsss sssso familiar?" Snape took another small step backward.

"My Lord, the mudblood is married to Draco Malfoy. She is also is the keeper of the light."

"Thisss keeper, issss she sssstrong?" Voldemort's voice radiated hate.

"Yes." Snape answered simply.

"How can thisss be? Ssshe'sss a mudblood." He was irritated and the group of deatheaters knew that their master had a short temper. They all watched warily as their leader stood to his full height. Though not tall, the look of infuriation that he wore on his face had the group sweating and made him seem much larger than he was.

"She defeated a winged tipard." Snape answered honestly. The group of dark wizards and witches gasped at the seventeen year old's feat. The Dark Lord himself even looked a bit surprised.

"How did ssshe defeat it? I want the detailsss." The deatheeaters all leaned in slightly to hear Snape's tale.

"The mudblood sensed that something was amiss. She sent the young Mr. Malfoy inside and went to the Forbidden forest and the tipard knocked her down. She amassed a number of injuries along the lines of internal bleeding, broken bones and a number of scratches and bruises. The tipard was beat while she had these injuries and she died after the final blow in which the beast hurtled towards her from the sky." Voldemort snarled.

"Do you think it wassss luck?" He asked Snape, his eyes now gleaming slightly with an angry curiosity.

"It could be nothing but luck." Snape replied although he didn't really believe that it was luck. He knew better than to think luck was the only ball in Hermione's field. He thought that she was a brave and strong woman. She did what she had to do and he thought that, even though she had a lot on her plate, she was fairly righteous. Of course, he wasn't going to explain this to his master and then deal with his wrath…

Snape waited quietly for the Dark Lord's reaction to his answer. Voldemort seemed satisfied with it (for the moment at least) and nodded his head, pointing Snape back to his spot. "In line!"

The revel continued on until early in the morning. Voldemort had begun to plan. He didn't want Hermione Granger to get any stronger and didn't want any of his other future deatheaters to join the light ranks.

"Deatheaterssss!" Voldemort called as the meeting began to come to an end, "Don't let me down!" The group of people nodded enthusiastically. He cackled maniacally causing many of his followers to noiselessly fall back in their places. Voldemort looked to all of them.

"Let the war begin!" He cackled again.

The group cheered and then disapparated to their homes to prepare for the coming week.

It would be the week the dark took on the light, again.

The bed was warm and welcoming when Hermione opened her eyes the next morning. Blinking awake, she sat up and faced the sleeping boy on her right. "Draco, get up. Pansy's funeral starts in two hours." Draco growled and turned over, mumbling incoherencies. "Let's go Draco!" Hermione demanded. Draco still lay on the bed, ignoring Hermione's pleas. Sighing, she dragged her feet from the bed and padded quietly into the bathroom.

With the water on high, Hermione stepped into the shower. She leaned against the wall letting the warm torrent of water caress her tired body. It had been a day since Pansy had given up her life and she still couldn't even imagine her doing such a thing. She spent her whole shower trying to comprehend what had taken place a mere 32 hours before.

She stepped nimbly from the shower onto the cold tile floor of her bathroom and dressed in her black robes. She walked out of the bathroom to try rousing Draco again. "Draco! You have an hour and a half to get ready for Pansy's funeral. Wake-up!" Draco grumbled.

"You get ready." His voice was raspy and sounded of sleep.

"I am ready, you prat! I just have a few finishing touches. I want to eat my breakfast and I won't go down without you. Let's go!" Draco mumbled some more but Hermione knew she had won. He turned his head to face hers.

"You're a witch, you know." His husky voice informed her. Hermione smiled at his serious face.

"Don't be so mean or I might have to call you a wizard." She walked into the closet to grab a pair of shoes. Draco smiled at his wife's back. She was a pain but she was right and he stumbled into the bathroom to ready himself for his friend's farewell.

Forty- five minutes had passed and Hermione was groaning in indignation. Draco just would not hurry up! She walked over to the door and banged on it impatiently, "Draco! I want to go to the Great Hall! If I don't take you with me you'll lose track of time! Let's go!" Draco strode from the bathroom seconds later and chuckled at Hermione's red face.

"You may be a Gryffindor but I don't know if red is your color." He chuckled again as Hermione's face darkened.

"Well if it's any consolation it looks better on me than you." She smirked at his contemplative face.

"Let's hope so." Together they sauntered off to the great hall.

To the blind eye Hermione and Draco looked as if they were just friends enjoying each other's company. To Harry and Ron it looked as though Hermione was simply happy and they were pleased to see their friend _alive_ again. Hermione and Draco parted ways and she approached her two best friends. "It looks like you and Malfoy are getting along better." Ron remarked, smiling at his friend mockingly.

"I know you are jealous Ron, but it looks like he's mine" Hermione responded, sticking her tongue out childishly at him. Ron gasped but Hermione could see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a small smile.

"Hermione, How are you doing today? I don't want anything happening to you." Harry cut in, stopping Ron's retort. Hermione laughed and her eyes twinkled as she grinned happily at Harry.

"I think I am fine Harry, thank you for caring about me." Harry chortled at his best friend's smiling face and started to eat his French toast.

"How long do we have Minee?" Ron asked a minute later. Hermione looked to her watch.

"Time flies when you are in good company. I think we should get going." remarked Hermione though no other students were heading to the lake yet. "It's much better to be early than late." The boys frowned at her. She ignored them and turned to face Draco at the Slytherin table.

They watched as Hermione looked up to Draco. She cocked her head towards the door and Draco frowned at her. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question and Draco stuck out his lower lip. After a minute of staring one another down Draco looked away and stood up from the table. Hermione smiled in victory and turned to look at the boys.

"I know you two want to finish your breakfast, go ahead. Draco has to speak at the funeral proceedings and I want to make sure he isn't saying anything stupid. I'll see you two down there." Hermione, not waiting for a response, stood and marched off towards the door where Draco was waiting for her, his mouth set in a sneer.

"This is kind of early don't you think? I barely got to eat." Hermione glared good naturedly at her husband.

"I want to go over your speech for errors before you speak to the guests at the proceedings." Draco audibly groaned.

"You did that before and you practically rewrote it for me!" His voice was whiny and Hermione suppressed a chuckle.

"One misses mistakes when everything is checked at one time." Hermione responded snidely. Her answer caused a reproachful look from Draco.

"I'm still hungry!" He complained.

"Draco Malfoy, it is your fault you are so hungry. I had to wait the better part of an hour for you to get out of that bathroom. If you had moved your arse a little quicker we could have made it down here with more time to spare. You didn't so we are going down to the lake and we are going now." Hermione's authoritative voice almost shut Draco up, _almost._ They started their trip to the lake, passing through the great hall's doors.

"Do you always have to have it your way?" Draco asked rudely.

"Get used to it." Hermione replied, turning around to crinkle her nose at him. Draco frowned at her face and walked quickly away from her. Hermione laughed as she lagged behind and then hurried forward to catch up to his fast paced form.

The Slytherins watched their influential housemate interact with his wife. Most were appalled that he was being pleasant and joking with her. Crabbe and Goyle turned to Theodore Nott. "Nott," Crabbe whispered loudly, "What do you think is going on between those two." Millicent Bulstrode, while trying to stifle her laughter, began choking on her drink. The Slytherins turned to her in question.

"Well, boys, I think that they may have some sort of relationship. Perhaps," Millicent said dramatically, lowering her voice to a whisper "Perhaps they are even _married._" Goyle laughed, the deep baritone sound surprising a few people.

"Crabbe, you know they are married." Crabbe smiled stiffly.

"I know, but when Draco was telling us about her he didn't seemed happy with her. In fact, he was pretty pissed." Theodore broke in.

"I'd say they are beginning to like each other." Millicent smiled at him.

"I think they might like each other too, they've always enjoyed getting a rise out of one another." Crabbe's face filled with confusion.

"We all know that Draco never wanted to follow the Dark Lord. He always told us _he_ wanted to become a Dark Lord and rule over everyone. Now, he's with Granger and I have seen him laugh with her. You don't think he's moving to the light?" The quartet sat and thought.

"You know," Theodore interrupted the silence, "He's right, the future 'dark master' is becoming a bit more cheerful, in his own dark way. Bulstrode, do you think he wants to switch sides?" Millicent sat and contemplated for a moment.

"No." Millicent decided, "I don't think Draco will ever switch sides. He doesn't believe in many of the values the light side has and he was raised with the dark arts. While I am sure some will change, years and years of living won't leave him, ever." Millicent seemed confident in her answer and went to finish her eggs.

"Well then what do you think about his slow change in demeanor?" Nott again spoke. "He's not as mean." Millicent smiled, finishing the bite of eggs.

"I think that before this year Draco spent a little too much time with us. He's a solitary person and although he likes to be in the spotlight, he also likes to be left alone. I think it was too much of us at once and his irritation showed through and that's why he was always so rude." The boys nodded, grunting their approval of her answer.

"What about with Granger?" Goyle asked her.

"Hermione? If you haven't noticed all they do is shoot insults at each other. Hermione said they have been getting a little closer but it's a slow process. You don't go from being enemies to lovers in a matter of minutes. She said their arguments are like a game, I'm pretty sure he keeps her brain moving."

"Other parts of her too…" Nott muttered. Millicent chuckled.

"No actually." Theodore looked up, his face questioning, "They had to have sex the first night to please the ministry and the rules of the Keeper. She doesn't believe in sex without actually liking someone." All three guys looked at her in wonder.

"None?" Theodore asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. It's none of your business." Theodore looked disappointed.

"Mil," Crabbe said, turning to face her, "What do you think about this war." Millicent tilted her head in thought.

"That's a thinker. I don't know. I have seen Hermione do so many things for the light side and she is one of my closest friends. I don't think that I could ever fight against her or her friends. They are all strong. Then again, I couldn't fight against the Dark Lord. It's just not right. I was raised for the dark arts. There's no way I could abandon my heritage. I think I just want to be neutral."

"Won't your new best friend be upset if you aren't all for her?" Nott questioned yet again.

"No. Hermione knows that my parents and I are very close and that I can't just defy everything that I was taught. She knows I'll always be Millicent the Slytherin."

"What about Scar-boy and the Weasel?"

"You know, I think they weren't surprised that Hermione had me as friend. A little stunned, yes, but they know that she has always done her thing. They support her 100 and they aren't going to try and scare me off. They'll support me too because they happen to be okay people." She paused, collecting her thoughts, "I see that look Theodore Nott, and no, I don't want to become friends with them. I just know that if I needed help both wouldn't hesitate to offer."

"You know," He replied, "We are all pretty close to Draco in some way." He stopped, thinking over his choice of words, "As close as we could get to a Malfoy, and I think to make this an easier transition for him we should at least stop teasing the Gryffindors so much."

"What about the other houses?" Crabbe asked bluntly,

"I think this is a transition time for all of us." Millicent said, looking Crabbe in the eye, "Maybe we should just try to be normal around other people. The Slytherins of Hogwarts are known to be mean, sly, cunning, cold and ruthless. In all actuality, a lot of us are, but we are also a lot of fun. The other houses get along just fine, why don't we just ease up a little- to everyone." Others at the table who had been listening in began to speak their thoughts. Millicent pointed towards the door and they walked while they spoke.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Why does it matter what they think?"

"I don't like Hufflepuffs. I don't want to be buddy- buddy with them." Millicent's exasperation was clearly shown on her usually passive face.

"Guys, I'm not saying that you have to be their best friends. I just want to get the point across that Slytherins aren't all evil; we're just normal witches and wizards. Pansy was known to be stuck-up and to only believe in the dark side. She wasn't thought of as anything other then… well… a bitch by the other houses. We knew better, Pansy was a lot of fun, but they didn't and she never showed them and they never took the chance to see. She was intimidating and I, for one, would never have thought that she would do anything for ANYONE, including a Slytherin. Yet, here we are, heading to her funeral. And why did she die? She died for a _Gryffindor_. She died for _the light side._ Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The kids shuffled. One third year, towards the back of the group, spoke up.

"I think you're right. I don't want to be close friends with other people in other houses but I don't want them to think of me as nothing. I know I'm going to be something. I guess I can show a modicum of respect." A handful of the others nodded. Some still looked unsure. A first year spoke up.

"Millicent, I don't want to hide who I am friends with. I talk with the Ravenclaws sometimes. They are very smart." About 10 other people looked away, nodding their heads to the first years comment.

"I'm friends with Hermione." Louise Felchin, a fourth year, said abruptly. "I was lost first year and she found me wandering. I was kind of withdrawn but she showed me how to get back to the great hall. I go to talk to her every now and then." A few other kids nodded at this too.

"See guys," Millicent said, a smile finding its way to her mouth, "We've all been doing the same thing but because we were so afraid of what everyone would say we haven't been having a good time. Other houses don't want to be seen with us and we don't want to be seen with them because we figured we would be cast out. All of us have other friends, if not study partners. This is stupid. After Hogwarts our houses won't matter."

"I don't agree." A sixth year snidely said. Theodore Nott turned to him.

"Maurice, you don't have to go along with us. Millicent is just saying that she thinks we shouldn't have to hide who we talk to because of what our classmates will think. We are Slytherin. We are strong, cunning, sly and smart. If we want to try this, we'll master it. You all know I practice the dark arts at home. I'm not going to stop because of who I'm friends with. I'm simply going to have a larger array of people to speak with." Many of the Slytherin nodded.

"Ten minutes until the funeral begins. Let's head on." The large amount of Slytherins headed to the lake, each in wrapped in their own thoughts.

Harry and Ron had walked out of the Great Hall and through the doors of the school to the funeral of their best friend's savior. They were chatting easily about nothing important when they noticed a bunch of kids standing where they were heading. Both being naturally curious, walked towards the semi-large gathering and noticed Millicent was speaking. Theodore Nott was was using his hands to make a point. The group around the two was nodding vigorously and then split up, making their way to the funeral.

Ron coughed loudly and Millicent turned to see who was behind them. She stopped and smirked at them. Ron watched her uneasily, as did Harry, as she approached them. "Boys," Millicent said, her voice conveying her amusement, "I'm not going to bite." Ron blushed.

"What was up with that gathering Bulstrode?" Ron asked, speaking slowly.

"It's good to know that you are so interested in my affairs, Weasley." Ron frowned.

"What do you want?" Millicent smirked again although the smirk seemed friendlier than before.

"I just wanted to walk with you two, nothing else." Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're Hermione's best friends. She didn't talk with me yesterday; I just wanted to see how she was recuperating." Harry and Ron motioned for Millicent to walk with them. She followed eagerly trying to figure out how they were going to respond to her. To her amusement, they barely responded to her. They told her that Hermione was good and that she was a little shaken up. After that the short walk was filled with an awkward silence only broken when Ron coughed again. Upon reaching the lake Millicent began to head towards her group of friends, "Bye guys." She called over her shoulder to a suspicious Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Bye Bulstrode." They both replied quietly.

Snape was tired from last night's revel and stumbled into a chair by the lake. The headmaster smiled warmly at him and Snape turned away. He had to inform Dumbledore of Voldemort's plans but now, now was the time to say goodbye.

Snape had never respected Pansy or even remotely liked her. She was a haughty, egotistical, snobby girl and he found her personality reminded him of his two school enemies, Sirius Black and James Potter. After he had graduated from school he had joined Voldemort's ranks and had worked beside him. He had seen Voldemort's attack on the Potter's house and, although he hated James, he didn't think that he, a pureblood, should have died. He had also learned to respect him when he found out his son, Harry, had been spared because of his love for him. Harry had killed the 'invincible' Dark Lord and Snape would always be thankful to him.

The only reason he was always so rude and snide to Harry was because he didn't want the boy's ego to expand to any larger of a size. Harry was a decent kid.

Pansy, now she was a different story. He hadn't liked her and now, yet again, he found that he had to do a complete 180 and respect her. It was worthwhile though because she had saved Hermione. With Hermione and Harry against his master perhaps he could finally be free.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes snapped open when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Standing behind him was one of the girls he had just been thinking about.

Hermione gave her professor a grim smile, "Professor, I am terribly sorry that you had to lose a student from your house. I just wanted to say thank you for Pansy and I'm sorry for her too. I wish I could have saved her."

"But you did Ms. Granger. You saved her and all the students when you defeated the tipard. Pansy chose to die for you" Hermione smiled and thanked him again before spinning around to go find Draco. Snape closed his eyes but only seconds later they snapped open.

"Ms. Granger!" he called. Hermione turned and sent a curious gaze his way, "Be careful and watch your back." Hermione nodded dourly and hesitated before walking away.

**A/N—**I do not like this chapter so much. You know when you want to say something but you can't figure out a way to bring it up in conversation? Your brain works quickly to find something in the conversation to bring what you really want to talk about up?

If you don't, I apologize for confusing you. -D

Anyway, I don't know how I want to begin the next chapter but I really brought myself into it with this one. This one was really hard to write because I had to figure out a way to make everything work. Lucky for me my brain has the next chapter worked out and because I was almost 5 days late with my post I promise I will have the next chapter out Wednesday with Thursday as the latest. I promise.

I'll apologize once more for this chapter and I have a question. Does it say in any of the books that Hermione is an only child? Or does she have siblings?

Oh and iff you are wondering about the Slytherins, in no way will they be friendly and cheerful towards everyone just because of a conversation. All that meant was they were free to have friendships with other houses. I have read so many fanfics and had it in my head that Slytherins were always evil. They aren't really that bad… just in a colder house. They won't be cheerfully pleasant, but they won't be twats anymore.

Review,

Yours, Kate


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note- **I hope you like this chapter because I spent as much time as I could on it. It was a pain to write because I kept messing up my grammar and mixing my words. I went over it a ton. I did say that I would have It out by Thursday at the latest and I followed through! Thank you to those who reviewed for me and those who answered my question. I appreciate and you will never know how cheerful those silly things make me! Cheers!

**Chapter 15**

The funeral for Pansy had been a sorrowful affair. Students who did and _didn't_ like her remembered her fondly. The professors had even found themselves missing the snooty girl. Draco's speech had gone over well and the Slytherins had been deeply moved by it while the students in the other houses were surprised at the passion he spoke with. Hermione had also spoken and her speech had been so well written it caused Snape to give Pansy a second thought. _Perhaps, _he pondered,_ Ms. Parkinson just had a rough exterior._

Just before the dismissal of the attendees, Dumbledore stood to face the students. His eyes didn't twinkle and his skin looked a bit sallow. "Students," He began, "I am greatly saddened by this affair. Ms. Parkinson was a good student, a little hard to get to know, but a good student. With most of the undergraduates from all the houses in attendance, you really showed _me_ that second chances are available for everyone. I urge you to follow in Pansy's footsteps and not die, per se, but help to become united. Don't let the colors of a person's house keep you away. This is a hard time for us all and we need to remember that while we are witches and wizards, we are, first and foremost, all human."

The students looked at Dumbledore in understanding. They all knew what he was urging them to do: make friends with one another. Some of the Gryffindors scoffed and turned to face the Slytherins menacingly. What shocked them was that a few of the Slytherins were talking to students in other houses. They stared around in confusion and cautiously approached their friends.

The tension in the air was ignored as the students began to loosen up and talk to each other. Eventually, everyone was laughing and getting along with one another. Dumbledore smiled from his place on the podium, "What do you think is going on?" He asked his staff quietly. The teachers looked around and noticed the conversational exchange between students.

"Albus," McGonagall said, startled by the groups the children had broken off into, "What do they think they are doing?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'd say they are finally getting to know each other. I'm surprised they are taking my advice." A few of the staff members scoffed at Dumbledore but Professor Flitwick practically giggled.

"I heard the Slytherins talking on my way down here. They decided that they wanted to try something new." Dumbledore nodded.

"Did you notice Mr. Parkinson anywhere?" Madame Hooch asked, changing the topic, "I would have thought he would be here for his daughter's goodbye." Snape groaned.

"It's probably best that he's not here." He turned to the headmaster and raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore nodded a fraction of an inch.

"I think it would have been worse if he had been here." Hagrid grunted in agreement.

The professors began to chat animatedly with each other. After covering a variety of topics the conversation had begun to dwindle.

"Well, if that is all, I think we should get the students into the school and we should head in too." The professors nodded in agreement and went to get their students. "Professor Snape," Dumbledore called before Snape was too far away, "Please come to my office when you are done. We need to discuss recent events." Snape nodded placidly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can headmaster." He replied.

-

The funeral ceremony had been long and Desmond Parkinson was in no mood to sit around some more. Unluckily for him, the tree he had been behind didn't offer him a covered path into the Forbidden Forest. He was stuck until Professor Dumbledore decided to bring his students inside. He grumbled unhappily then realized he could use this time to watch over the students at the school. Voldemort needed this information for his plans anyway. He started to observe the students and what he saw surprised him.

The students weren't acting like they normally did and Voldemort would not be pleased by his report. It actually looked like all the kids were talking and _laughing_ with each other. This was not good.

While scrutinizing the behavior of the children, the elder Parkinson began to think. He had only come to Hogwart's grounds to bid farewell to his immoral daughter. He couldn't believe that she had sacrificed herself for a light sider. His face began to take on a pinkish hue as he seethed over his only child's stupid actions. After hearing of what she had done he hadn't wanted to come and say goodbye, it just seemed like the right thing to do: he had once loved his girl and saying goodbye was the least he could do for her. He and Pansy had gotten along extremely well until she was about six and his wife found out she could no longer conceive.

After the day his wife came home from the mediwitch's, his home had gone to hell. With no male heir, Desmond Parkinson was a wizard filled with hate. He regretted having Pansy and he regretted the fact that he had to take care of her when all he wanted was a son. He didn't get any sympathy from his wife either. Mrs. Arianne Parkinson loved her daughter down to her snooty toes. For this, he had taken all of his pent up anger out on them and he had pushed them both away. Luckily for them, his search for Voldemort had kept him busy and they had only occasionally experienced his extreme temper.

When Pansy was eight years old he and Lucius Malfoy had come across the spirit of their master. Voldemort was weak and small at the time but the potential to take out everyone and everything was still as strong as ever and for that, the death eaters had reorganized.

Pansy was nine years when old Desmond Parkinson had begun to weaken. With all his new stresses his already feeble immune system was failing. His master had noticed this and, at one of the many revels, pulled out one of the darkest looking books he, or any of the followers, had ever seen.

The spell that he had chosen was the spell placed on Pansy when she was ten years old. This spell put a little bit of love back in his heart for his child. His daughter would now die for him! Though he was perfectly pleased, Pansy hadn't seemed to like her future plans and had become more withdrawn, as had his once loving wife.

Now, with Pansy dead, he was sure to die soon. The spell had had him feeding off some of her life force without her knowing. Without that extra bit of magic, Mr. Parkinson had already begun to get sick. His daughter had kept him alive and now, _now,_ she was dead. She was dead because of _her_.

He would kill Hermione Granger, if it was the last thing he did.

-

Dumbledore watched Pansy Parkinson's father walk through the Forbidden Forest from his large circular window. The poor man's head was downwards and the steps he took were calculated. The bright headmaster believed the man to be sorrowful and grieving. He watched him sadly and wished him the best of luck from his perch in the tower in which his office was located. For a few more minutes the headmaster simply stood and stared, taking in all that was happening around his school. He was thinking about Hermione Granger when the potion's master entered the room

"Severus," He questioned, "What do you think has been going on around this school?" Snape shrugged and meandered over to the large desk the Headmaster owned.

"A lot has been going on headmaster. I am sure that it will be nothing less than hectic for the rest of the time being." The headmaster nodded understandingly and motioned for a seat.

"Let's go over what happened last night, shall we?" Snape bobbed his head up and down after sitting in a large chair. Snape took a deep breath.

"Albus, I'll tell you about the revel." The aging man sitting behind the desk gave him a signal of affirmation and he began to relay the information he learned.

-

The days had passed quickly since Monday, the day of Pansy's funeral. The students in the four houses had been more at ease with one another around the school. The Gryffindor – Slytherin rivalries were still as strong as ever, but lately, they had been more in fun than in hate. Hermione had found herself enjoying school more now that she could talk to Millicent without receiving glares from her housemates and the Slytherin students. All in all, these days had proved to be some of the best of the year.

Though there was a certain freedom in the air, Hermione found herself locked away in the restricted section of the library most often. She had taken Snape's warning to heart and had been brewing every potion and learning every incantation that she could.

Her studying hadn't helped her as much as she would have liked. She figured that Madame Pince and Professor Dumbledore had the really powerful books in a special room locked away from the students. The restricted section was just like the cookies her mom always baked. They were always on the highest shelf of the pantry and no matter how many you ate after finally getting to them, it just wasn't enough. The information wasn't enough for her, she needed more.

On Thursday evening Hermione had been sitting in a dark corner of the library. Her wand had been lit and she was reading from a book she had almost gone over in her search for useful curses and potions. The book, Once Used, Now Forgotten, was old and the pages yellowed. The cover itself had the words almost worn off. She had stumbled across it after literally stumbling on a groove in the floor. She had caught herself with one hand against the wall and one hand on the moldy book.

When she had begun to read, she had been surprised by the curses and potions. Most had been light spells and though she knew few of them (always a chance to learn!) none had proved useful for her cause. The book had looked so promising but the light spells wouldn't work when matched with the darkest hexes thrown. Flipping to the last few pages, she grumbled and had leaned over to put the book back when one of the yellowed pages fell to the floor. She picked the page up cautiously and read over the name and the ingredients. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to make but the outcome was _exactly_ what she was looking for! She held the paper tightly in her hands and rushed to her room to begin the brewing of the potion she wanted to create.

Thursday night was spent on the bathroom floor brewing one of the most concise potions she ever had to make. The timings had to be so exact that her hands had been shaking in nervousness while she added each ingredient.

She was so tired after the brewing and bottling of her potion that she had spent Friday sitting dazedly in each class while recording as much as she could without opening her eyes. After classes had ended she had practically run to her bed and as soon as she shut her eyes she had slept clear through until the next morning.

Hermione woke up Saturday morning with a hand splayed across her stomach and a toe digging into her leg. She sat up immediately, throwing Draco's limbs off of her. "Draco!" Hermione said, shaking the sleeping boy, "It's a Hogsmeade weekend! Let's go meet everyone in the great hall!" Draco grumbled.

"You don't want to go?" Hermione questioned, trying to figure out the mumblings that Draco had incoherently spewed at her. He nodded into the pillow. She took pity on him and laughed, then rushed into the bathroom where she hurriedly took a shower.

After finishing up, Hermione reached under the sink for the six necklaces she owned. Each necklace had a small vial, not bigger than her petite thumb, and a thin silver chain. She filled each vial with her potion. Hanging the six necklaces from her neck, she walked from the bathroom and sat on Draco's side of the bed. "Draco!" He groused and turned over. "Draco!" Hermione said louder and Draco protested more by putting the pillow over his head. "Draco Malfoy, you know I can use this wand against you, sit up now or forever hold your peace." That statement pulled him from his sleepy state and he turned to look at her.

"What do you want, you insufferable woman!" He inquired hostilely. Hermione huffed. After a moment of containing her brief pang of anger, Hermione took a breath.

"Malfoy, I want you to have this and wear it from now on." Draco grasped the silver necklace carefully.

"What in the world?" He asked irritably. "You woke me up for this?"

"I have a feeling that you will need it. If you are ever in trouble drink the whole thing down, I promise it will help you." Draco eyed her and saw the five other chains.

"Who are those for?"

"These chains are for Harry, Ron, Millicent, Ginny and me." She answered, "I don't want to be a widow at a young age. Take this and use it wisely, it will save your life if you drink it as soon as you see yourself in a harmful situation. I gave you fifteen drops which means it should last about three and a half hours. Please be careful today." Hermione leaned over and pecked a surprised Draco on the lips. Grabbing her purse and throwing on her shoes and coat she headed to the great hall leaving a slightly baffled Draco in her midst.

-

When she reached the Great Hall, a large smile was plastered on her face. She rushed to her friends happily. Hugging each of them, she slipped the necklace into their hands and explained quietly when to use each vial and how long the potion would last. After a positive signal from each person, except Millicent (she couldn't just hug the girl… both of their housemates would STILL have a fit), she hurried the boys on. "I'm ready to start shopping!" She told them excitedly and they agreed. They finished their breakfasts quickly and exited the large room.

The three were just about to open the doors to the castle and follow a few other classmates down to Hogsmeade when they heard footsteps behind them. Hermione spun around defensively as did Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy looked surprised but a smirk quickly lit up his face. Hermione sighed, exasperated with her beau, and told Harry and Ron to go ahead.

"So tell me what this is really for." Draco said to his wife after he had pulled her away from her friends. She gave him a look.

"Is that what was so important? I was finally getting to spend time with my buddies!" Draco grinned mischievously.

"Why won't you tell me?" He pouted.

"Draco, I found this spell in the library. Dumbledore has ears everywhere so I don't want to scream out the name of this potion. You'll find out soon though, I know it." Draco grumbled yet again, "Oh, and _sweetie-cakes_, give this to Millicent for me. Don't be brash about it. I want this to be a secret." She laughed inwardly at the name she had called him. Draco frowned.

"Fine, but if you ever call me that name again, you'll be wishing you had a potion like this to stop the killing curse." He lifted the vial up to eye level. Hermione paled and Draco noticed. "Hey, I was only kidding!" She gave a faint smile.

"Ha, yeah, I know." Draco stopped to think and then frowned once more.

"Alright, I'm hungry, I'll see you later." Hermione nodded to him and they both went their separate ways.

-

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table looking slightly troubled. Millicent got up and moved from her seat to sit by him. "You okay?" She asked pleasantly. Draco furrowed his brows.

"I think Hermione made a potion to stop the killing curse." Millicent paled.

"She did what?"

"Thursday evening she spent all night in the bathroom. I thought she was sick but I didn't check." He paused at the reproving look Millicent gave him. He stuck his tongue out at her. "I think she was making this potion. She came back from the library looking flushed and excited clutching this paper in her hands." Millicent chuckled.

"Sounds like Hermione. Now how do you figure about this potion?" Draco handed his housemate the thin necklace.

"This." Millicent hooked the necklace on her neck when she was sure nobody was watching her.

"This holds the potion?" He nodded.

"Hermione said to use this when we were sure we were in trouble." Millicent smiled at him.

"I'll take good care of it." Draco eyed her cautiously.

"Why are you smiling so much lately?"

"I never had a reason to, now I do."

-

Hermione hummed to herself as she skipped along the worn trail to Hogsmeade. A lot of the students chose to take the carriages but she opted to go by foot. She wanted to experience nature and now, right before winter set in, was the perfect time to do so.

Hermione skipped out of the school gates and saw the small town just a couple hundred feet in front of her. She smiled to herself and began to slowly walk to the entrance. A shaking feeling passed through her body and Hermione began to worry. The feeling was a lot like when the tipard was near. Walking a bit quicker, she realized there was someone behind her. She whipped out her wand and spun around.

It was too late.

Invisible ropes wrapped around her lithe form and a drugged mask covered her nose. Her head began to spin and she was about to drift off when she felt a strong pair of arms hoist her up. She laughed happily though she wasn't quite sure why. The world was beginning to twirl. Hermione looked into the eyes of her attacker and laughed. He smiled cruelly at her.

"Where are we going mister?" She giggled. The man gripped her harshly.

"Somewhere I promise you won't like." She giggled again and pouted.

"Oh pooooey!" She said unhappily. The man pulled out a small amulet and Hermione became distracted and giggled again. "That's so pretty!" She told him. He grabbed her hand and held it to the amulet, right by where his own hand was placed. Hermione watched carefully, a speculative gaze in her dilated eye.

"Why are you looking so suspicious?" The man asked her angrily. Hermione shrugged happily and giggled again before the world became a swirl and the familiar pull from her belly button occurred.

The feeling of a portkey filled Hermione. Something clicked in her mind and the dizziness that had been clogging her brain began to fade away. Once she regained full consciousness and she was sure that land was under her kidnapper's feet, she began to think. Every once in a while she let out a giggle to make sure that the man didn't know she was no longer drugged.

Her brain began to process what had just happened to her. This drug, she was certain, was HGF. HGF wasn't used often because of its qualities. It faded quickly and, if the person drugged was asked specific question by the person who used the drug, the effects would fade even more quickly. She didn't have time to think over the drug anymore because the man had halted his walking. He had stopped at a small white door.

He mumbled a spell in a very low voice and the white door swung open. The man practically threw Hermione in the room and, making sure he had her wand, he undid the ropes that were tied around her body and shut the door.

"I'll be back soon, mudblood." He called through a small slot in the door.

"You better bet your ass you will be." Hermione called back, surprising the man who thought she was still drugged. He slammed the slot shut and walked away.

An hour passed and Hermione was beginning to get hungry. She was also brimming with anger. She was just about to get up and bang on the door when she heard a low voice chanting by it. Reaching into her shirt and pulling out her vial, she downed the contents in one swoop. The vial was placed inside her shirt just in time, for when the door swung open, there stood the men she least wanted to see.

Lucius Malfoy, a man who looked to be a Parkinson and one who looked to be a Bulstrode stood in the doorway. They backed away from the door after each giving her a rage filled stare. She glared at each of them in turn and then stomped, with her back to them, to a small chair across the room.

"I don't think that isssss ssssmart, mudblood." A snake-like voice filled the room. "IT jussst might causssssse ssssome problemssssss."

Hermione froze.

**A/N—**What do you think? I rewrote this chapter like 10 times and I am still not proud of it. I'm such a gal-darn perfectionist. I would have written more but my dad is telling me to come empty the dishwasher and I have to make a 'Hershey's Kisses' banner for my mom. I hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter out by… well… let's hope for Monday.

No school for me tomorrow! I will start the next chapter then.

REVIEW!

Regards, Kate


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note- **There's a long note at the end, so I'll try to keep this one short. Here's chapter 16. I had a lot of fun writing it and though it isn't in tip-top condition, I kinda like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review! (Oh, and no more back brace for me!)

**Chapter 16**

It had been an hour since Harry and Ron had left Hermione at the doors of Hogwarts. They were both sitting at a small table towards the front of the Three Broomsticks watching the door anxiously.

"She probably stayed with Draco." Ron told Harry, trying to calm his nerves. Harry's mouth turned to a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"Ron! She has never done this before! She told us she'd be right behind us and she would meet us here. We've been sitting here for an hour! Where is she?" Harry had stood up slamming his fist down on the table.

"Bookstore?" Ron said weakly. Harry growled and clomped his feet on the floor.

"Let's go check. I swear if she is there…" He trailed off menacingly and left the pub loudly, stomping through the door. Ron followed quietly behind apologizing profusely to the people around him.

"Harry, why are you making such a big deal of this? You know Hermione gets distracted easily! Maybe there was a book she liked or she and Draco went back to their room for a bit…" Ron made a face and Harry turned around furious and disgusted.

"Ron! Hermione died the other day! I don't want this to happen again! I don't want to lose her! She's been hated by the dark side for ages and now that Malfoy and Parkinson know that she is a Keeper I'm sure Voldemort hates her more." Harry yelled at Ron who stood tall.

"Harry! You are jumping to conclusions. I am sure she is still with Draco. He probably wanted her to eat breakfast with him or some kid from another house wanted to talk to her. Hermione's pretty popular even if she denies it. Let's just go to the bookstore and see if she is there." Harry sighed unhappily and followed Ron to the bookstore.

"Yeah, she better be there. I have a thing or two to say to her…" Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and hurried him along.

The bell over the door in the bookstore jingled welcomingly. The two boys walked in and immediately went up to the counter. "Sir," Harry said to a young man working the register, "have you seen Hermione Granger? She's a regular here." The man turned away from his customer.

"Sorry but I just got a job here. Why don't you walk around and look for her." Harry nodded and both he and Ron immediately headed off to the back where Hermione was most often found.

Stumbling through the shelves stacked with books, Harry and Ron searched the store. Hermione, they reasoned disappointedly, was not in there. Unhappily they began to make their way out and, after exiting, stopped to think about where Hermione could be. Both were beginning to worry more.

"Potter! Weasley!" a voice called. Both boys spun around to see the owner of the voice and to their relief Draco Malfoy was waving them down from the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron said, apprehensiveness departing his body. "Hermione must be in there waiting for us!" He turned to Harry and for the first time either could remember, felt contentment at seeing Draco Malfoy and hearing him call their names.

"Let's go Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly made his way across the student filled street. "I want to have a word with Hermione!"

Draco watched the two practically run towards him. _Since when were they so excited to see me,_ he confusedly thought. "What the hell, Potter? What's the rush to see me? I'm a married man you know." Harry scowled at him.

"Malfoy, we just want to talk to Hermione. Where's she sitting?" Ron asked unperturbed at Malfoy's rude comment. He peeked inside and looked around.

"I don't know. Why would I call you over to talk to you? I just want to know where Hermione is. I want to talk to her about this potion that she gave me." Harry looked startled.

"When was the last time you saw her, Malfoy." He asked uneasily.

"After I had a word with her up at the castle. We only talked for about five minutes before we parted ways. Why?"

"Was she heading to Hogsmeade?" Ron nervously asked.

"I watched her exit through the doors. WHY?" Both Ron and Harry took a step back.

"She isn't here." Ron said, his mouth dry.

"She never met us at the Three Broomsticks." Harry added. Draco's eyes widened.

"Shit!" The three boys said in unison.

"We've got to get to Dumbledore!" Harry breathed, turning instantly and racing towards Hogwarts. Ron followed after him. Draco stood for a minute before heading into the store behind him.

"Millicent!" He called. The young witch turned to see his stern face.

"I just sat down, Draco. What the hell do you want?" She asked rudely. Draco didn't spare time to frown at her or respond to her remark.

"Come on." Millicent, sensing the urgency in his voice, followed him out the door. As soon as she had safely exited the building, Draco took off at a sprint towards the castle. Millicent ran after him, her face showing her confusion.

"Draco, what is this?" Millicent shrieked after him. He spared her a glance.

"Millicent," he yelled back while dodging his classmates left and right, "Hermione's gone missing." Millicent's mouth fell open and she stopped in place.

"She's what?" She mouthed. Draco didn't stop and Millicent immediately picked up her pace again. "Where?" Draco gave her an exasperated look.

"I don't know! They took her."

And Millicent immediately understood.

"I don't think that isssss ssssmart, mudblood." A snake-like voice filled the room. "IT jussst might causssssse ssssome problemssssss."

Hermione froze. That was Voldemort. She was in a room with Voldemort. Her breath began coming in quick pants and she turned around slowly.

"Hello sir." She said politely though her eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Hello mudblood." He responded, his tone like ice. Hermione seethed and though she was mad as a hornet, she was even more afraid. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked menacingly, twisting around to face the door. Hermione frowned at his back.

"How about not?" She responded angrily, than slapped her hand over her mouth. Voldemort spun around angrily.

"What wasss that, mudblood?" Hermione gulped audibly and set her face in a strict, neutral expression.

"No thank you." She replied. Voldemort snarled.

"That wasss not a question. That wasss an order." He pointed his wanted at her. Hermione took a deep breath and, her head held high, nodded to the Dark Lord.

"Where are we going?" Voldemort sneered condescendingly and began to head down the long corridor. Hermione followed him stiffly.

"Good mudblood." Lucius Malfoy scoffed, "Following orders like you should." Hermione tensed visibly.

"I see you already forgot our other conversation, Lucius." Hermione reminded him snidely. Instantly she wished she hadn't when all four men stopped in their tracks and looked at her. Voldemort grinned evilly at Lucius and gestured to Hermione offhandedly.

"Have at it, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked and pulled out his wand. He pointed it straight at Hermione's chest and muttered the one word she had been hoping not to hear.

"_Crucio!" _Hermione gasped as a mountain of red-hot pain fell upon her. She wanted to scream and cry and pound against the floor mercilessly to try and remove the awful sensations from her body. She fell to her knees, her eyes watering and her teeth biting harshly into her lip. After twenty seconds Lucius removed the spell and smiled semi-approvingly of her. Hermione wheezed as she slowly, very slowly, went to stand up.

"Impressssive, mudblood." Voldemort laughed as he continued down the hallway, "Now hurry up!" Hermione felt like slamming herself into a wall. She was at a loss for what to do. She had been missing for at least an hour and a half and she figured that any logical person would have realized she was missing now. _But how will they know where I am,_ she thought miserably.

Voldemort stopped abruptly and moved towards a white door on the side of the hall. Hermione, so lost in her own thoughts, didn't notice that he had stopped and kept walking straight down the hallway. Voldemort watched her amusedly, knowing she wouldn't get far. After watching her stroll down the hallway for a moment more, he noted the glow that was surrounding her body. He chuckled at what he thought was an innocent aura and leaned against the wall, waiting for just the right moment to speak to the girl

Desmond Parkinson was not so amused. Hermione was still walking slowly onward when he finally spoke to his Lord.

"What is she doing?" He asked, obviously upset.

"Sssshe isss not paying attention to me." Parkinson nodded doubtfully. Voldemort waited a second more and then called to her.

"Mudblood!" He hissed. Hermione stopped and turned around to face him. She looked at him for a minute and then, realizing that he was at least 40 feet away, began to run. Voldemort roared with irritation and a hint of entertainment. He faced his counterparts. "I like to play with my prisssonersss before I kill them." The three men nodded understandingly. Voldemort watched Hermione continue her race down the hall.

Hermione didn't stop running and only ran faster when, in the distance, she heard a spell being fired at her. She jumped to the side and the red ray of light shot past her. Breathing a sigh of relief she began to run again. Unluckily, three more spells were shot at her. She leapt to the side again only to be hit by a different spell. Dropping to the ground unladylike, Hermione cursed.

_Damn that stupid snaky man! _Hermione thought angrily as she was floated to the Dark Lord's side. Covering a distance of at least 60 feet was not fast going while being floated. Hermione pictured herself killing the man who currently had her bound tight.

Upon reaching the Dark Lord, she became conscious of the fact that running away from one of the most powerful wizards in the world was not the most intelligent thing to do. Comprehending the fact that the man she had run away from was immoral and malevolent to the core, she began to panic.

"You ssstupid little mudblood." Voldemort cackled as he floated her into the dark room he had originally stopped at. He removed the spell and Hermione fell roughly to the ground. Gustav Bulstrode grabbed Hermione roughly by the shoulders and threw her into the wall. She hit it hard and felt herself grow dizzy from pain.

"_Infragilis Vinculum" _Parkinson yelled as he threw a spell at her (Unbreakable Chain). Two pieces of iron seemed to materialize on the floor and each wrapped around Hermione's legs twice. She grew angry at the laughter that echoed from the throats of the men who currently held her captive.

Voldemort, who was now facing her, began to speak. "You thought you could run from me, mudblood? No, I am the sssstrongessst wizard of this time. There issss no possibility of you essscaping. _Multus Poena!"_ (Much Pain)

Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head at the immense amount of pain she was feeling. She remembered the cartoons she had watched as a child where pianos and anvils had been dropped on the heads of the bad guys. She imagined this had to be what it felt like.

Releasing her from the spell, Voldemort snickered. Hermione merely lay against the cool wall. She gave herself a moment to regain all consciousness before opening her eyes. It was only then that she realized she was glowing. Voldemort was watching her suspiciously.

It hit her.

Her scar! She could call her friends using her scar! A burst of light filled the room as Hermione received the jerk of power she needed to refuel her energy. She put a hand to her hip and stroked the star scar.

Voldemort noticed her action and, raging at the now brightly glowing child, shouted again, _"Multus Poena!"_

Hermione's hand dropped from her side as she felt the pain once more soak through her body.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Millicent scrambled through the halls as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Students!" A strict voice echoed down the hall as they ran through the transfiguration hallway. "Stop this instant." The four teenagers skidded to a halt and swiveled around to face their professor. "Why are you running in these halls?" She inquired warily.

"Hermione!" Harry panted. McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow.

"And what of Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?" She inquired again.

"Taken!" Ron wheezed. McGonagall gazed at the boy for a moment before what he said clicked in her brain.

"Oh good Merlin! How long ago?" She frantically asked.

"An hour and about forty minutes have passed, professor." Draco replied impatiently.

"What's the password to the Headmaster's office?" Harry asked, just as impatient as Draco, and wishing to waste no more time.

"Malted Snakeskin" McGonagall answered and watched as her students took off for a second time down the hall. Only then did she observe the glow that was projected from Draco.

_Oh no._

"Malted Snakeskin! Malted Snakeskin!" Harry screeched as he neared the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle moved to the side and the boy leaped onto the stairs that were moving upwards. Millicent, Draco and Ron followed his lead and leapt onto the staircase as well.

The door to Professor Dumbledore's office swung open and the four students entered as quickly as possible. "What can I get you four?" He asked calmly.

"Hermione's been taken, sir." Harry told him. The headmaster looked surprised.

"How long ago was this?" He quizzed.

"An hour and fifty minutes, approximately." Draco informed him. The headmaster shook his head unhappily and watched as the glow shining from Draco was becoming brighter.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Ron practically screamed. Dumbledore rubbed his temples.

"Please take a seat." He told them, his voice implying the worry he felt. The teenagers rushed to the chairs. Harry didn't even notice that Draco was sitting between Ron and him. "What can you tell me about Hermione's disappearance?" He queried.

The students sat quietly for a moment. "We don't know sir." Harry told him.

"We have no idea where she is." Ron added.

"Who do you think took her." Draco looked at his headmaster incredulously.

"Do you really need-" Draco's inhaled softly.

Harry turned to Draco to see why he hadn't finished his sentence and realized he was gone. "Where do –" He began to ask before both he and Ron inhaled softly.

They suddenly disappeared.

Dumbledore stared at the spot where three of his students had been sitting a measly 3 seconds ago. He only gazed at the spot for a moment more before turning to question Millicent. He faced her just in time to see her disappear also. His mouth dropped open.

"Call all the professors." He told the portraits and immediately they rushed off.

Voldemort ended the spell on Hermione just as a disgruntled Draco appeared in the room. He stared at the slightly glowing boy and called to Lucius who had been talking to Parkinson and Bulstrode on the other side of the room. The three men hurried over to where their master was torturing the mudblood.

"What is this?" He asked, focusing on Draco. Lucius Malfoy walked up to his son. He was suddenly knocked down under the force of a red haired Weasley. He snarled at the weight of the boy. Scrambling off of him, Ron cursed. Harry Potter bent down to help him up. A moment later yet another child appeared in the room.

Voldemort stared at the four students and they stared at him, but only for a second. Finally coming to terms with who was in the room he occupied, the Dark Lord spoke the word that set off the beginning of the war.

"Goodbye."

He pointed his wand at a defenseless Harry.

**Author's Note- **Corny ending, I know. I needed some good 'finishing' sentences and they just couldn't come to me. I was bust all weekend and wrote this Sunday night. Hopefully the time I wrote it isn't reflected in my writing. The next chapter will be a fight scene and I'm looking forward to writing it. I never though I liked fight scenes but they seem to play out in my head very easily. I think possibly Friday, it will be out? Yeah, I'll aim for then.

Hey, thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Some just make me laugh with happiness. _Gottalovedrakie-_ I'm doing this from memory, sorry if I got your name wrong, I really appreciated your review. It was so sweet!

_Fieryred20-_ I always look for your review. I'm depending on you! Thanks for encouragement!

_Senya-_ I love getting reviews from you too. Thanks!

Cheers to my other reviewers as well. My Computer isn't working so I can't put certain people up here, though I did try. I hope you like and of course:

REVIEW!

Xo, Kate


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry potter or any other clever sayings that can go up here

**Author's Note-** I am really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out to you. I don't even know if it is that great of one. There is a lot of stress here. I've had a ton of work from school and papers galore (I have a life you know) and Granddad is in the hospital which is causing a lot of tension in my house. It's just a bunch of stuff. I can't complain though, it's just life. Put on a smiley face! I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

Dumbledore stared worriedly at the spot where his students had been sitting less than five minutes ago. He didn't flinch or jump when his staff appeared in his office one at a time. Finally, when it seemed as though there was no more room left in the space, he began to address them. His face was grave and the professors listened closely, not wanting to miss a word.

"It appears as though Madame Hooch was correct. The war, as much as we hate to admit, has begun." The professors gasped.

"Oh Albus!" Minerva McGonagall cried, "Does this have to do with the disappearance of Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore solemnly nodded his head. The staff looked around wildly at each other.

"Headmaster," Snape broke the terse silence, "What exactly does Minerva mean by 'Ms. Granger has disappeared?" His peers nodded questioningly.

"Where's 'Erminone 'eadmaster?" Hagrid demanded. The headmaster shook his head sadly.

"I do not know." The women and men in the room gasped in surprise.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Flitwick cried, "You always know."

"I know what happens in my school Professor. It seems that Ms. Granger was taken about two hours ago on her way to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Draco and Millicent rushed to inform me that they thought she was attacked by death eaters." Professor Vector looked startled.

"Hogsmeade is always so crowded! How do you think they kidnapped her? Surely she is in the library or in one of the shops in the town!" Trelawney agreed.

"I predict that she is well. I see- I see - I see death in her future." Snape sighed angrily.

"Of course you see death you imposter! Everyone is going to die." Professor Trelawney looked put out.

"I foresee pain in your—"

"That is quite enough. Professor, there is no need to make predictions right now. We only need to find out where the children are. I think that Hermione was kidnapped with the aid of a disillusionment charm." Professor Vector nodded as she pondered this. Professor Wadley's face became convoluted.

"What do you mean 'children,' Albus? What other children are missing?" The professors around him nodded vigorously, echoing his thoughts.

"Harry, Ron, Draco and Millicent are all missing." All eyes on the renowned headmaster widened.

"How?" was the voiced sentiment coming from all the teacher's lips.

"The four students were in the middle of having a discussion with me when Mr. Malfoy just disappeared."

"How?" Snape exclaimed again. "We know that portkey travel and apparation do not work on Hogwart's grounds."

"I know that, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "After Draco vanished, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley departed from my presence. Only Millicent was left and she was looking at her leg…." His eyes widened in realization.

"What, Albus, What?" McGonagall howled.

"Harry was looking at his legs. I believed him to be downcast but, whenever he has come to talk to me about one of his friends, he has kept complete and direct eye contact. Not once in my meetings with him discussing relationships, has he broken it. Today, right as Draco disappeared, he looked at his knee. Mr. Weasley looked over his shoulder. Ms. Bulstrode stared at her leg. I assumed Mr. Weasley felt paranoid and was glancing over his shoulder, Mr. Malfoy _had_ just disappeared. I supposed that Harry and Millicent were downcast! No! I can not believe this just worked out in my mind!"

"What are you talking about Albus? The kids were downcast! Their best friend was taken from them." Madame Pomfrey comforted.

"No! I explained to Hermione a few weeks ago about a special scar she found on her body. The scar was shaped like a star. She was worried about it because, after her husband brushed it with his hand, he passed out. A small scar appeared on his neck. The same occurred to three other people. Mr. Potter and Ms. Bulstrode both had star marks somewhere on their legs. Mr. Weasley had one on his shoulder. Mr. Malfoy, getting the strongest connectional scar, mustn't have had time to feel the sensation before he vanished. Yes! They were called! They are her guardians and were called to help her. She must have felt she was in danger. I understand now!" he glanced at his clock, "Time is passing quickly, we must plan, I have taken much to long to figure out this piece of the puzzle."

"Albus, it has been ten minutes since you called us here. It has been fifteen minutes since the students disappeared. You have figured this out very quickly. You always say worrying won't solve anything. Now, let's get to work!" With a wave of his hand chairs for the professors appeared. Each wizard in the room took a seat and immediately they began planning.

It had only been ten minutes when Severus Snape shot up from his seat. All eyes were on him as he clenched his fists. The headmaster gave him a caring look. "Are you okay, Severus?" he asked delicately. Professor Snape nodded as his fists clenched again.

"Headmaster, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible." A few of the professors looked at Snape questioningly.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Sprout asked.

"I have to use the restroom and check with Filch for the student list." She nodded.

"Be safe." Snape's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile.

"I will try." Bidding him farewell, the staff got back to work.

-

"Goodbye." Voldemort said, his voice filled with hatred. He pointed his wand at a Harry who hadn't had time to pull out his own.

Hermione saw him pointing the wand and she saw Harry take a defiant stance. "No!" She screamed, leaping to her feet. The chains around her ankles tightened but allowed her to stand up. Voldemort laughed.

"What are you going to do mudblood? Talk me to death?" His maniacal laugh again filled the room.

"Drink the potion!" Hermione screamed, her body glowing brighter. Her four friends turned to look blankly at her. "Now!" Each student reached into their shirt to yank out the small vial. In the blink of an eye all four had downed the potion and felt a tingling sensation throughout their body.

"A fat lot of good a potion will do for you and your friends, mudblood." He looked at her and bellowed a hex at the students.

"_Chain ut Parietis_" (Chain to wall) Harry, Ron and Millicent were thrown into the wall with an excruciating force. Hermione braved a glance at them, grimacing at the way they were attached.

Millicent's feet were on the ground but her hands were twisted at awkward angles. Every time she moved it looked as if pain coursed through her body. Ron was to her left and he wasn't moving. His eyes were barely open and his hands were hanging limply above his head. Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, was lying unresponsively against the wall. His face was pale and his head was hanging. Hermione cringed.

"Stop!" She screamed. Voldemort looked at the resplendent glow coming off of her then sneered, not realizing what the light meant. He turned to Draco and noticed the dull glow on him. He frowned angrily.

"Boy! I will free you. Get with your father now." Draco looked at Hermione, whose eyes were now rolling back in her head, and then looked to the Dark Lord. He took a long deep breath.

"No." Voldemort looked stunned. He didn't notice that Hermione was growing even brighter.

"What are you talking about boy? Do not disobey your master!" Draco frowned.

"I follow no one." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. Draco stood rebelliously in front of the Dark Lord.

"You are following a mudblood." He snorted. "You're following a mudblood over the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort."

"I have made a commitment. At least 'the mudblood' is not a half-blood leading around a bunch of psycho killers defeating his own people." Tom Riddle roared. The three men in the corner, who had been watching the scene fervently, rushed over. Voldemort aimed his wand at Draco's heart.

Lucius' face paled. His lord, who was now staring Draco in the eyes, was going to kill his son. His eyes broadened helplessly at the realization as he watched his child, his only child, stare insubordinately back. "Enough." The Dark Lord growled. "I have had enough." Hermione's eyes opened again and she focused evenly on Draco who had just turned to look at her. She tilted her brunette head and he nodded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Dark Lord shouted. Lucius leaped from his spot behind him.

"No! Not my son!" He yelled and bounded toward the jet of green light. As if it was in slow motion, Hermione saw the father leaping towards the beam. She knew Draco would live if he got hit by the beam, Lucius would not. She reacted reflexively, and threw a spell, using all her power, at him.

"_Subsisto!"_ She screamed at Lucius. He stopped in mid air and fell to the floor just barely missing the ray. The spell Voldemort had sent slammed into Draco full force and he fell backwards from the sheer force of it. Voldemort cackled and looked to Hermione skeptically.

"You like father and son, eh? It's too bad the son is dead and the father will kill you." Hermione smirked at him, ignoring her fast beating heart.

"He may try." Voldemort held out his wand to her.

"You have pushed my buttons too long you stupid girl." He aimed his wand at her heart, "Heroes in wizarding books play with their prey and then they end up losing. I will kill you and you will never be able to help anyone again. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shot the beam at Hermione and it hit her square in the chest. He snickered, turning away to face his two still standing followers. Both were staring at her body which was slumped flaccidly against the wall. Voldemort laughed. "No one threatens me." Parkinson and Bulstrode agreed jovially.

Only a moment had passed before Hermione opened her eyes. Her head hurt almost as bad as the time when she fell off her bicycle and had to get stitches. Forcing herself to ignore the pain, Hermione lifted her hands up over her head. Parkinson turned just in time to hear her quiet chant, he inhaled sharply.

"_Light, how I need you to bring strength to me  
__Help me to set the people free  
__Give me power, don't let it stray  
__Lead me, direct me, show me the way  
__Lend me a hand, help me get by  
__Your power that is of the whole sky  
__Come to me in this dark time  
__Envelope me and let me shine  
__The moon, sun, and stars are in my eyes.  
__This is the end- where the dark dies!"_

"She isn't dead." He breathlessly informed his master. Voldemort growled.

"Of course she is. I just sent the killing curse at her." Desmond pointed to the wall and his master looked to where Hermione was supposed to be. She was staring at him insolently, the dazzling glow coming off her body nearly blinding the men.

"Think again." She told the great wizard. "It takes a little more than a killing curse to exterminate me." Voldemort's surprise was quickly masked with anger.

Voldemort looked at her questioningly. "You really think a stupid chant will help you beat me? I am the dark master, you are a mudblood." Hermione glowered and glowed. As if out of nowhere a pounding was heard on the brick walls.

"I am The Keeper of the Light." Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes, and I am really Dumbledore." He told her sarcastically "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The ray of light shot straight at her and Hermione let it hit her. Her head slammed against the wall. She felt a trickle of blood as she opened her eyes to gaze at the Dark Lord again.

The pounding was getting louder.

"_Vigoratus,"_ Hermione said faintly. The wound healed and Voldemort gaped in disbelief. Hermione smirked her husband's smirk and peeked over Tom Riddle's shoulders to get a glimpse of him. He sat with his father by the wall and was currently trying to quietly revive the man. Out of nowhere a loud explosion was heard, shocking everyone in the room. A river of light began to pour into Hermione. Voldemort backed up slowly and yelled the killing curse again. Hermione's head hit the wall but the light still soaked into her body, permeating her skin.

The moment after she was hit with the curse for the third time, a scream resounded throughout the room. Hermione's blank eyes opened and she made a slashing motion with her hands, "_Absentis manacles. Haud magis chains. Solvo nos ex crucia." _(Away manacles. No more chains. Free us from torture)

Voldemort again gaped as the chains that were supposed to be unbreakable fell from the wall and the students that had been hanging tumbled onto the floor. Hermione was walking towards him, the light still gushing into her. He stood his ground.

"You will die." He told her darkly and pointed his wand.

"And I'll take you down with me." She retorted back. He gave her a fleeting look and then placed an arm on his dark mark. The three men in the room cringed at the familiar pain. Voldemort merely cackled. Hermione noticed her friends were still out cold. She needed them all if she wanted to help Harry take down the Dark Lord, "_Recro!"_ She wailed and Harry, Ron, Millicent and Lucius sat up.

Harry, Ron and Millicent swiftly made it to Hermione's side. Voldemort was still holding down his dark mark. As he released his hold he saw Draco heading over to the group. His mouth dropped open in surprise. "You are dead! I killed you!"

"Guess not." Draco nonchalantly replied. Voldemort became infuriated and was only calmed from his state when groups and groups of deatheaters began to appear.

"Deatheaters!" He called, "Kill them!" And they immediately went after the students.

-

"Headmaster!" Professor Vector screeched from her spot by the window. Albus Dumbledore's alert eyes found hers immediately and he hurried over to her. He gawked at the dark sky.

"It's the afternoon! It's not supposed to be dark!" Professor Sprout told him worriedly. Dumbledore agreed tiredly.

"It's Hermione. She has called to the light." The professors began to talk amongst themselves. Their ears suddenly perked when they heard the grating of the stairs. Severus Snape walked into the room breathing hard.

"I know where they are."

-

"_Congelo!_" Hermione yelled. The deatheaters closest to her froze in their spots, falling backwards onto the floor. This didn't stop the hexes and curses that were being shot at them.

Millicent leaped in front of a read ray of light and fell to the floor unblinkingly. Hermione watched her friend fall and became enraged. "_Salus Contego_!" She shouted, crossing her arms above her head. A blue shield fell from the ceiling and surrounded her and her fellow light fighters, the number adding to a mere three.

"We can't hold them off Hermione!" Ron shouted. Hermione, who still had her hands in an X above her head, sighed loudly.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" He asked frantically. Hermione eyed the room searchingly

"There is no way five kids can hold off 500 grown men and women. Draco and Millicent aren't even on a side." She glanced to look at Millicent and saw the girl was still frozen. "Ron, yell _recro._ It's like the enervate spell, except dark. It will help Millicent. I can't hold this shield up much longer." Ron nodded, rushing over to Millicent.

"_Recro!_" He shouted and Millicent blinked. Sitting up slowly she looked around.

"What are we doing?" Hermione shushed her.

"Millicent, if you don't want to fight, then I need you to go get us help." Millicent nodded.

"I can't fight against my family, Hermione. I'm sorry." Hermione gave her a small grin.

"I know you can't. I'm going to take off the shield and cast an apparation spell on you. I have about 5 seconds to do so. Stand up and have your place in mind." She threw down her arms and made a slashing motion. "_Evanui." _Millicent disappeared.

-

Voldemort cackled in the background as the shield around the boy wonder disappeared. Harry flinched at the noise. It was almost time to fulfill the prophecy. "Hermione!" He shouted watching her send hexes at the deatheaters moving towards her. More and more kept appearing. Harry's breath began coming in quick pants.

"Stay Calm Harry and don't let your guard down!" She shot a spell at a deatheater approaching him from behind. Harry shot a spell towards her too. A shorter death eater was about to hex her. Hermione smiled gratefully. More popping noises were heard throughout the room.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw figures begin to move. He knew he had to beat Voldemort but right now staying alive long enough to do so was his prerogative. He jumped to the left avoiding a light blue beam and then he heard a voice, "Harry, look behind you!" _That was Tonks!_ He thought, relieved, as he spun around.

"And so we meet again Harry Potter."

He was face to face with the Dark Lord

-

Ron glanced around the room in fear. He knew that they couldn't hold the deatheaters off for more than two more minutes, and that was if they were lucky. He began to panic as he dodged a surplus of spells.

"Stay calm Weasley!" A voice shouted from the side. "To your right!" Ron turned quickly and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Crucio!"_ she screamed and before he had time to react he was hit with pains strong enough to tear him apart. He writhed on the floor for what felt like a lifetime before the spell was abruptly stopped. He sat up as quickly as he could, still in pain, and then he saw them.

Aurors! There were aurors in the room! Ron practically danced with glee. His brief moment of distraction proved to be a mistake. A deatheater who had been watching him threw a hex. Dark purple light sprayed from his wand and Ron fell to the floor.

-

Hermione watched Ron fall to the ground and screeched. Her body glowed brighter than it had before. "_Subsisto Alica."_ She yelled. A ball of light flew across the room and surrounded Ron. Anger coursed through her veins and her glow only brightened.

"_Flamma exur"_ She shouted and the walls of the room lit in flames; bright, dazzling white flames. Hermione's mouth dropped open. The aurors that were entering the room were staring in shock, as were the deatheaters. Shrieks of agony filled the room as the deatheaters nearest the flame began to melt. Aurors near the flame were rushing away from it, it was engulfing everything.

Hermione screamed again as she watched everyone fall from the curses that were spewed. Her head began to spin and she began to slowly collapse.

-

Draco was fighting off deatheaters left and right. The glow that was surrounding his body was making him an easy target. He was just about to send a curse when his attention was taken off the men and women currently hexing him. Ron began to panic he smelled it in the air.

He spun around to face the person whose panic he smelled and he saw the terrified look on Weasley's face. The situation seemed to be finally getting to him. "Stay calm Weasley!" He shouted and he watched as Ron's face relaxed, if only slightly.

Draco shot a stunning hex at Goyle's father before facing Ron again. "To your right!" His Aunt Bellatrix was approaching fast and the murderous look in her eyes startled Draco. It was as he was watching this scene play out that he began to feel an unknown anger build up in his system. He shot a stunning hex at his aunt and then, shooting three more hexes at people coming his way, he faced his wife.

Draco watched her in wonder. He had never seen Hermione hold so much power or house so many emotions. He was staring at her floating body when he felt someone poke his back.

"Father?" He questioned when he saw the platinum blonde hair that was his family's trademark.

"Draco, son, let's get out of here." Lucius told his son. He pulled him closer to the wall. "It is too dangerous, if we stay here we will both die."

"I must stay father if I-" But he was cut off as a ball of light shot past him to engulf Ron. "Father, I- " He trailed off as he felt a jerk throughout his body. "Get away from the wall!" He yanked his father away from the wall as it burst into white flames. Lucius gasped, obviously startled.

"I can not fight for this man any more, Draco. I told him that he could not kill anyone in our family, excluding me. I would have died for this cause, and I still would, but not under his control." Draco nodded.

"I must go father." Lucius Malfoy nodded. "Go, find mother, and get away." Lucius nodded again.

"I am a coward. Your mudblood was right." Draco frowned.

"Goodbye." Lucius pulled out his wand to apparate.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A feminine voice trilled. Lucius stopped. It was his wife's distant family member, the auror, Nymphadora Tonks.

-

Draco grabbed his wife as she slowly collapsed to the floor. "Get up Hermione. You are not giving up this easily. Pansy did not die for you to just give up." Hermione blinked away the tears gathered in her eyes.

"It's too much Draco!" Draco sneered at her.

"Hermione! Now is not the time for this! After we have ended this life or death situation you can cry and kick and scream all you want but right now—" He ducked as a blue spell came flying at him, "you need to hold this together. Don't do this for everyone, do this for yourself."

"I want to so badly Draco, but I just can't. I just _can't_. My hands are shaking so badly—" She ducked as an orange light whizzed past her ear and then leaned into Draco to avoid a fatal looking green light, "I want to, but I can't"

"That's bullshit Hermione—_Stupefy!—_ I know that if you want to do something you can. Stop pitying yourself, damn it, and do this for your dad. Do it for your mom. Just do it for your fucking self!" He pushed Hermione out of the path of a yellow light. Hermione growled at him.

"Fine! I will do it!" She stormed away from him, _stupefying_ deatheaters and dodging hexes. There wasn't much left right now. So many people were hurt. The battle that had been building for years was coming to an end.

It had been four hours since they had arrived.

-

"And so we meet again Harry Potter." Voldemort sneered condescendingly. Harry gulped and took a deep breath. He pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"I'm not going to let you win."

"It's a shame you're going to lose, then."

"It's a shame that you've never beaten me before." Voldemort growled at Harry's words.

"Don't get to cocky, boy." Harry smirked at his words.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted, his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart.

"_Protego_!" Voldemort blocked.

For hours the two yelled spells back and forth. Harry had been under the _crucio_ multiple times and his body was weakening at a fast pace. Voldemort himself had been hit by several curses shot from aurors watching Harry and the Dark Lord fight, or Harry himself. Both men were tired and weak but neither was ready to give in.

Harry took a deep breath. _This is it._ He thought _This is the end. I can't fight anymore. I can barely stand up._ He gathered his energy and yelled with all the power left in him:

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Voldemort was hit.

Harry smiled at his triumph but realized too late that the Dark Lord was not going down easily. Lord Voldemort was staring shakily at Harry, his wand directed towards his heart. "I will not go down alone Harry Potter." He told the boy who was lying on the cold floor. "The curse will kill me but I was so close to being immortal that the spell won't sink in. I have time to kill you." Harry looked up with a smirk, glad he had taken his potion.

"Do your worst."

-

Hermione turned to face Draco. "Where's Harry?" Draco's eyes widened in horror as he looked over the bodies of the dead and injured into the Dark Lord and Harry's fray.

"There." He told her hoarsely. Hermione began to run as she saw Voldemort pick up his wand and aim it at Hermione.

"Harry! No!" Hermione screamed racing towards them. Harry faced Hermione and smiled at her.

"It's okay Minee, I took the potion." He called. Voldemort drew in a last shaky breath. Hermione raced onwards. It hadn't seemed so far!

"NO!" She yelled. Voldemort ignored her.

"_Avada Keduvra_!" He shouted as loudly as he could.

"No! Harry!" Hermione shrieked leaping closerto Harry. She reached him and shook his shoulders. "Come on Harry. Wake up! You did it. You defeated Voldemort!" Harry's eyes focused onHermione for a mere second and he gave her the tiniest of smiles. Hermioen smiled through tears at him. She hugged him andhe watched her before he felt the spell's final effects andhis world vanished.

**A/N-** Again, I'm going to say I am really sorry that it took me so so long to update this. To make up for that I made this chapter 11 pages long! That's pretty long! I think one _maybe_ two more chapters to wrap things up and I only got 3 reviews last chapter! What was that about? I like 5 at least. That's a good odd number.

What was up with that ending though?

Oh, my friend Melissa wrote the poem in there. I changed a few words but the thing is basically hers. I do love rhymes!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because once I got writing it just flew from my fingertips. I'll try to have the next update out soonish.

XO, Kate

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry potter, for the 18th time

**Author's Note-** Thank you so much for all your reviews. I was FLOORED when I opened up my e-mail and saw "10 unread e-mails" and there were like 4 more after that. 14 reviews, that's the most I've had yet! I sat down to write this chapter about 4 times and each time I started off with something I didn't like. This is the final version I wrote because I figured that I couldn't keep you waiting more than a week. That would be totally against my fast update feelings! So, I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but you may or may not be happy to hear that there is only one chapter left after this one here. Enjoy and Review at the end!

**Chapter 18**

Hermione stared forlornly at the white wall of the bland room in St. Mungo's. She hadn't really taken her eyes off the strip of wall for the last hour. It seemed so long ago that she had had her fight with Voldemort, and Harry, her dear Harry, had still been alive. She hadn't seen anyone since the aurors had taken them to the magical hospital and she was beginning to feel the grips of loneliness in her body. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

She could lose her dad because, as much as she hated to admit it, she had been prepared to lose him. Since meeting Harry and hearing of his parentless life she had been mentally taking charge of her life so that, if and when the time came, she could take care of herself and wouldn't fall into a deep depression. True, she still had fallen into a depression, but, she couldn't even imagine what would have happened had she not even begun to imagine. Her father was gone and she missed him and loved him still but she had known he wasn't going to live forever.

Her mother was a different story. She still wasn't exactly sure what had happened to her. She was pretty sure that she wasn't dead, someone in her family would have _tried_ to contact her (she hoped), and she was pretty sure her mother was safe. Hermione just wasn't sure that she was ready to have her reenter her life after leaving her so coldly. She was prepared to say goodbye to her mother and she had been since the beginning of school. It was a dark way of thinking because, as far back as she could remember, her mother and she had been extremely close. Millicent could prove that fact because, when in her company, Hermione told her stories about her fabulous mother and showed her numerous pictures of family outings.

Ron and Harry were a different story altogether. They were her best friends in the whole world and she was not, even a smidgeon, prepared for them to pass on. They were too close to her and too young to go. She sniffled at the thought of losing them.

They had made plans at the end of the last year to get a flat together after they graduated, if only for a brief time. They had renegotiated this after they had learned that Hermione and Draco were to be wed. They had agreed that they weren't going to live together anymore (Hermione knew that would be too much for Draco), but they were sure as hell going to live by each other. Also, Harry, being the boy-who-lived, Hermione, being the brilliant one, and Ron, being one of the most avid followers of quidditch, were all going to get jobs at the ministry of magic although in different fields. They were prepared and excited for their life after Hogwarts, but, now it seemed as though it was what it had been then: a dream.

Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to block the tears that wanted to pour down her cheeks at the thought that none of their well-thought out plans would ever get used. Harry, one of her best and truest friends, was, to put it bluntly, dead.

A loud knock sounded on the door and a professional looking med-witch entered the room, a clipboard in her hand and small smile on her face. "Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her voice and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"That is me." It was still weird to be called a Malfoy and she figured it would take some getting used to. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Dr. Lawson. I'm just here for a general check-up." She moved closer to the dejected child sitting calmly on the bed. "We, the medi-wizards, want to make sure that you are okay and that none of the curses hurt your body. How were you involved in the fight?" Hermione regarded the woman for a moment.

"I was… the beginning, if you will." The woman looked questioningly at her. Hermione gave her a tired look.

"Could you please expand on this for me?" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was kidnapped on the way to Hogsmeade by a man. He drugged me, with HGF I believe, and took me to a building. I don't where, but I was put in a room for about an hour and then Malfoy, Parkinson and Bulstrode, came in and took me to see Voldemort." The woman flinched, "I was cursed with many pain inflicting spells and after having gone through this until the brink of insanity, I touched my scar to transport my four friends, Draco, Millicent, Harry and Ron, to me. We fought the battle and here I am." The woman nodded darkly and muttered a few tests. She looked at her clipboard quizzically.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your tests are coming back extremely oddly. Your blood pressure is way lower than it should be, your body temperature is a few degrees cooler and overall, you should be half dead." Hermione grinned ruefully.

"I am dead, basically." The woman looked at her questioningly. "I fought a Tipard. It's dead now, but it killed me in the process of me killing it. A girl at Hogwarts used a dark curse to bring me back and in the process killed herself." The woman shook her head and mumbled a few choice words.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy, I don't really know if I understand or want to understand but for the most part, you seem to acting as though nothing is bothering you. From the curses you were hit with, it seems like you should be injured in the least." The woman shot her a pointed look.

"I am the keeper of the light." Hermione said simply, "The light heals me when it flows through my body. It didn't save me when I fought against the tipard because I didn't have time to call to it." The woman's mouth hung open.

"The keeper? That's a myth!" Hermione smiled a large genuine smile at her.

"I guess even the craziest myths can be true." She sighed, "Is there news on a Ronald Weasley?"

_What the hell was going on?_

Ron sat in his bed, fidgeting, and listening to his mother sob on the opposite side of a curtain. He didn't understand what the fuss was about! He was alive! He had fought with his friends (Malfoy didn't count) against Voldemort and they had won, he was sure of it. He just couldn't fathom the reason why he was here, and why his mum was crying.

"ERghhhs!" Ron tried to call to her. The crying stopped and the very red face of a woman peered around the curtain surrounding his bed.

"Ron! I'm so glad you are awake! I love you so much!" Mrs. Weasley cried, racing to her youngest son and smothering him with kisses. "I'm so glad that you are alive. So very glad…" She trailed off, staring at her child with adoring eyes.

"Glsdfes…" Ron told her and gave her a very confused look. "Hushdts?" Mrs. Weasley looked confused.

"Ron, the spells that they placed on you must be stopping you from speaking." Ron looked at her angrily. "I'll go see if we can call a medi-witch to fix it." Ron nodded approvingly and Mrs. Weasley scuttled off to find someone to help her.

Ron stared at the spot where his mother had been standing less than ten seconds before. He didn't quite understand why she had been so emotional and he figured that he wouldn't until she returned and he could actually speak. Ron lifted his head and immediately knew something was wrong with his body, but, with his head feeling so muddled, he couldn't figure it out. At that moment a very pale, very skinny woman entered the room.

"Ronald Weasley?" She asked with a dulcet voice. Ron garbled in response, "I hear that you would like to speak with your mother and would like me to remove the pain relieving spells we have put on you. I can do this, but I am going to warn you that you may not like what you see." Mrs. Weasley reentered the room, a tissue at her nose.

"Have you explained to him?" She asked the tall skinny woman. The woman murmured an incantation and flicked her wrist. Ron's head immediately cleared but she gave him a sign to make him keep quiet. He was only slightly aware of a clenching pain throughout his body.

"Ronald, you were hit with a flesh-eating curse. The aurors that brought you here had quite the hard time reviving you. When they found you, you were inundated with light. There was a girl across the room from you sobbing into a boy's chest. We took the girl from the room, she was also glowing, and when she was taken away, you began to… Dim. The aurors brought you here and asked the boy, who seemed to be in good health, what he knew about you. The boy, when seeing your… injury, immediately knew what you had been hit with and explained that the girl, his wife, shot you with her light when she saw you hit by the curse, though she didn't know what it was. It was this shot of… light that kept you, quite frankly, alive." Ron looked startled.

"Hermione kept me alive?" He smiled but when he saw his mum's downcast eyes he knew there was more to the story, "What happened to me?"

"The light she hit you with knocked off the curse, Ronald, but it was too late to stop it completely. The flesh eating spell is extremely fast moving and she had to have been quick if she kept it from spreading all over your body. The tinges of pain you are feeling now are remnants of the curse, though they can't harm you. You may look and see that you have all of your upper body but from now on you will only have one leg." Ron looked startled.

"One leg? What about quidditch? What am I supposed to do about walking?" Molly Weasley looked at her son sadly.

"Ron, there are ways to move around with only one leg. Goodness knows people in the muggle world have been doing it long enough. I'm sure wizards have ways to help you through this." The medi-witch nodded, "As for quidditch, I don't know." Ron turned away from the two women.

"Ronald, until you create a broom for people with only one leg, you won't be able to ride one. I'm sorry." Ron glared at her but, after taking a deep breath, nodded understandingly.

"Thank you." He said disparagingly. "This is going to be hard, I know it. I have two of the best friends in the whole world though, so I am sure that they will help me. I owe Hermione enough already, but I'm sure she won't mind helping me with this." This thought of Hermione caused his to stop talking for a second.

What had happened to them? He figured that Hermione was okay since the medi-witch had mentioned her with a pleased tone of voice. But what had happened to Harry? Ron stared at the curtain trying to understand what had happened after Hermione had shot him with her light. He couldn't remember.

He bit down on his lip and went back to the events of the fight. He remembered hearing Malfoy warn him but after that everything was a blur. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. Nothing!

"Bloody Hell!" He shouted. His mother gave him a stern look. The medi-witch gave him an optimistic smile and left the room. Molly looked at her boy and frowned.

"Ronald Weasley, I know that this will be hard but that does not require you to speak with such words." Ron jumped, startled by his mother and stopped his train of thought to look her square in the eye.

"Mum, I know it's going to be hard but I can't remember anything! What happened to Hermione and Harry?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened and she sat on the end of his bed (Where his leg should have been, he imagined).

"Hermione is doing okay. I talked with her doctor after she came out of her room looking flustered. She was spouting some nonsense about Hermione having died, but that's preposterous." Ron gave his mother a guilty smile. Mrs. Weasley eyed him incredulously.

"That's another story, mum." Mrs. Weasley nodded suspiciously.

"You better tell me it later, but Hermione is doing fine. Harry…" She trailed off.

"Harry's gone Ron."

Ron's mouth dropped open.

Dumbledore walked slowly through the halls of St. Mungo's. His eyes were blank and his face was layered with age. He looked twice as old as he felt. He knocked on the light blue door that was holding one of his most prized students. A portly man opened it and smiled congenially at the older wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have some aurors here that saw the fight between Mr. Potter and you-know-who. Andre Flatter, that short man over there, has offered to let you use a penseive. We have his memory in the bowl already. We have been watching Mr. Potter very closely and we haven't had time to view it yet. If you would like to…" He motioned toward the ceramic bowl and Dumbledore nodded gravely.

Walking towards the bowl, the Headmaster of the most renowned school in the wizarding world began to feel a strange sense of hope. He leaned into the bowl and came face to face with a silvery liquid. He plunged his head into it and was immediately transported to this man's memory.

The battle was nearly halfway over by the time Andre Flatter arrived at the scene of the conflict. Dumbledore grumbled at this but then figured he could just use, with permission of course, Hermione's memory to view the beginning.

Dumbledore immediately became enraptured in the scene around him. He watched his students fight for their lives and he watched, slightly scared, at the power that they were exerting. Hermione's glow was brighter than he ever remembered seeing and Draco was more focused on his comrades then he ever was in his studies. Harry, he could not see, and Ron, Ron was floating above the fighting serenely. Everywhere Dumbledore spun spells were being shot. He gasped at the amount of bodies already on the floor. Time seemed to move at a quicker pace for a while until, much to his apprehension, he saw Harry and the Dark Lord's fight.

From the looks of the fight, it had been going on for a while and Dumbledore guessed that he had been fighting him since the beginning. Harry was the only one that Voldemort truly wanted dead. The headmaster fought down fury as he watched the powerful dark wizard shoot curse after curse at his student. Harry, much to Dumbledore's surprise, held strong.

The battle between the two men (Harry was by no means a boy any longer) was coming to a halt and Dumbledore moved as close as the penseive would allow him. His watchful eye was picking up everything. He focused on the last time Voldemort raised his wand and he wanted to leap over and protect Harry as the curse was hurled at him. He watched the whoosh of air that blew Harry's hair into his eyes and he viewed the chaos that erupted within Hermione at the scene that had played out before her eyes. He pulled out of the penseive, upset at the happenings and then… it hit him.

"Don't let him go Dr. Johnson!" The portly man looked at Dumbledore as if her were crazy.

"He's dead, Albus. The killing curse was shot at him." Dumbledore gave the man a toothy grin.

"No, that wasn't the killing curse. Every spell that is shot must be said precisely. Voldemort and Harry were so worn out and spent from their battle that their magic wasn't strong enough! Voldemort, as I have just witnessed, slurred his words, if only slightly. His magic wasn't strong enough. I am guessing that Harry is close to death because of how close he was brought from his battle. He isn't dead though, the killing curse was not used.

Harry Potter has lived again."

Draco knocked quietly on the door to his wife's room. He was fine. He had stayed out of most of the battle and when he was taken to St. Mungo's, he had immediately gone in search of food to calm his rumbling belly. Now, after at least an hour and a half, he felt that his wife must be at least somewhat worried about him.

"Hermione?" He called, walking into the bright room. Hermione opened her eyes and gave Draco a blank look.

"He's gone Draco. It's too much to comprehend at once. We watched as that curse was shot at him and how it hit him." Draco walked over to the stiff looking bed and sat on it.

"Hermione, it's not the end of the world. Instead, it's the beginning. Harry defeated the Dark Lord. He has saved _everyone_, even the people who don't realize it yet. Your name, as well as his and Weasley's are going to go down in history!" Hermione gave him a tiny grin.

"I would change all the publicity I am getting for just one more moment with Harry. I'm not kidding either Draco, don't give me that look. I love Harry so much. He is my family. He and Ron are my only family." Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled her into his embrace.

"Hermione, we're a family." Hermione smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered. Draco grinned into her bushy hair.

The door to the room opened and a pleased looking Dumbledore entered. Draco and Hermione leaped apart at the noise and were giving each other looks from opposite sides of the bed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Headmaster, what are you laughing about? Harry is dead." Dumbledore beamed at her.

"No Hermione, he is alive. He is on the brink of death, but he is alive." Hermione shrieked and Draco gave her a look.

"That's good news Professor." He said and went back to curiously watching his wife who couldn't keep her silly grin off her face. All of a sudden the smile vanished, Draco frowned.

"Professor, where is Millicent?" Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "I have not gone yet to visit her! Do you know how many curses she was hit with before the aurors came and helped her away?" Hermione looked puzzled, as did Draco.

"She was supposed to alert the aurors to come and fight but just as she left the aurors started apparating in. She was supposed to apparate to Hogsmeade and then run to the castle to alert you." Dumbledore looked worried.

"She never approached me, Hermione. In fact, we had a teacher in Hogsmeade to bring stragglers from Hogwarts into the castle. She didn't find anyone and she was there up until 2 hours ago. I was in the castle the whole time too. I can not just leave my students. This is a special visit; Fudge is over at Hogwarts now. He surprisingly understood my urgency to be here with you all. I can assure you that Millicent never arrived." Hermione's breathing quickened and she turned to look at Draco with worry. He was staring blankly at her, no emotion crossing his aristocratic face.

Another knock sounded on the door. "Maybe it's Millicent!" Hermione yelled racing across the room to throw open the door.

"Yeah, and maybe I'm not pureblooded." Draco grumbled. Hermione faced him from 5 feet away.

"I was always told it takes one to know one!" Hermione smiled at him. Draco looked confused and she threw open the door to see a very flustered Millicent. "Lis!" Hermione cried throwing her arms around the girl standing in the doorway. Millicent looked very nervous but hugged Hermione back. "I was so worried about you!" Hermione told her, finally releasing her from the hug. Millicent looked behind her and sighed angrily.

"I was worried about you too Minee, but give me one moment. I'll be right back." Hermione groaned in confusion and plopped down on the bed next to Draco.

"What just happened?" Draco growled in irritation.

"I don't know!" Even their headmaster looked confused. Hermione watched the door closely and not five minutes later Millicent's head popped into the room.

"Hermione, I didn't go to see Dumbledore. I saw and heard the aurors right before I was sent away from the room. I focused at the last minute on a picture you showed me… of your house. I popped into the house and saw her Hermione!"

"Saw who?" Hermione questioned frantically, "Who did you see?"

"I caught the Knight Bus here from your house. I guessed that this is where they would take you if the battle was over. It took me a while to convince her to come, but after we sat and talked she began to believe me."

"Who, Millicent?" Hermione practically yelled. Millicent opened the door all the way and Hermione's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open.

"MUM?"

Hermione's mother entered the room, a frown on her face. She pulled her hand from the Slytherin girl's grip and faced the occupants of the room defiantly. "Mum? Is that you?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. Draco stood behind her, holding her protectively and Dumbledore watched with caution. "Mum?" Hermione asked one last time. The woman grumbled.

"I don't know who this girl is but she told me that I had to come with her." She took a deep breath and gave the group a guarded smile.

"Hello," She said confidently, "Who, may I ask, are you?"

**Author's note- **I'll apologize for getting this out so late. A week, man, I've been slacking! I want to thank you all again for your reviews. My e-mail is being wacky again so I can't go in to respond to them. It's like someone cursed this thing, but I'll make sure I have responded next chapter, as it will (absolutely… most likely) be the last.

I will respond to the _gottalovedrakie_ because her review I remembered specifically only for the reason that she complimented my fight scene so nicely! I was worried while posting that it wouldn't be good enough or that it would go by too quickly and you have no idea how long I debated going back and redoing the whole thing…_again._ Thanks, you made me smile!

Don't think that I don't appreciate anyone else's reviews because I totally do. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really hope that you review again. Oh, I just reread this again for mistakes but I think I am too tired to actually find any. I'll apologize for the way I brought Millicent in, it seems a little rushed, but I want to get this out and I couldn't think of a better way to bring her in. I do like the mom part laughs

Enjoy lovelies!

Xo, Kate

Review!


	19. Chapter Nineteen, The End

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note-** I wrote a really clever author's note and then I exited out of my page without realizing it. sigh Alright, this is the last chapter and I am sad that it is the last chapter but thrilled that I finished it. I am sorry that I took so long to post it but I reread every section at least 20 times. It was hardest to post this chapter because then there is no more! I will warn you that this is pretty long and don't you think that because I finished it you should all review? I think so. :-D. I hope you enjoy this because I'm excited to write it out, though it still doesn't seem perfect. Enjoy!

This story is dedicated to Granddaddy, who is getting much worse. I love him anyway

**Chapter 19**

**The End!**

Millicent had no idea why she went to Hermione's house. She had no idea why the image of Hermione's living room had flashed before her eyes. She liked to think it was fate because she had stumbled upon the woman who Hermione needed most at this exact time. The woman, who Millicent assumed was Hermione's mother (she had seen her in pictures), had raced down the stairs looking for the popping noise that had sounded.

Millicent had watched amusedly as the woman turned to her and she had not been able to resist, being a Slytherin (or any normal human), giving the woman a raised eyebrow and saying with lowered voice, "Boo!"

The woman, of course, had taken the bait and run screaming into the kitchen, picking up the telephone and beginning to dial 911. Millicent, not being a muggle, had no idea that she was calling the authorities or that she was calling anyone at all and had only hexed the phone by pure luck. Her gut instinct had told her to curse the white box, so she had.

She would cherish the look of horror that the woman had given her for the rest of her life. The lady had stared at her for what felt like hours when it had only been a few tense moments. Millicent finally broke the silence, "Are you Mrs. Granger?" The woman nodded mutely. "Hermione's mom!" The woman looked confused.

"I am no one's mother and what the hell are you doing in my house!" Millicent looked as surprised as the woman.

"I'm a witch, Mrs. Granger, just like your daughter. I apparated into the house with the help of your child, who is in mortal danger right now. I would think you would be more worried about Hermione then why I popped into your living room." Millicent had stated it so matter of factly that the woman almost missed the statement at the beginning.

"Listen, you. I have never heard of Hermione, except in Shakespeare. I have no daughter and there is no such thing as a witch." Millicent had laughed out loud at this.

"Your daughter is a witch. She has been since the day she was born. She always told me you were so accepting of her lifestyle. What happened to make you doubt that witches and wizards exist?" The woman's mouth dropped open.

"I don't have a daughter and there are no such things as witches or wizards." The argument between Millicent and Mrs. Granger had lasted a good twenty minutes until Millicent pulled out her wand and spelled out another curse. This proved to the woman that what she had said was true. It caused a great change in Mrs. Granger's attitude and she had immediately offered Millicent tea.

The tea had distracted Millicent from whatever she had arrived to do and an hour or so later, after descriptions of spells, magical restaurants, magical hospitals, Hogwarts, and wands, she had realized that she had completely forgotten her best friend.

The guilt that Millicent felt spread throughout her body and coursed through her veins. She knew that the only way to redeem herself for forgetting the few that loved her was to bring Hermione's 'mother' with her. Her friend would have to forgive her if she saw the woman she had been searching for.

Deciding not to mention the word daughter, again gut instinct, Millicent mentioned slyly that she could bring her to a wizarding Hospital. It had taken a lot of convincing and lies to get Mrs. Granger, being a sensible woman, to leave her house with a stranger, but after a good deal of fussing Millicent practically forced Mrs. Granger out onto the plush street.

The two had hopped on the Knight bus and had hit various places before arriving at St. Mungo's carsick and dizzy. Both entered the hospital with disgusted feelings in their stomachs and sat quietly waiting for their turn to speak to the receptionist. After what seemed like hours, and had actually been an hour, the woman at the front desk called the magic word, "NEXT!"

They were off to find Hermione.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione's mother entered the room, a frown on her face. She pulled her hand from the Slytherin girl's grip and faced the occupants of the room defiantly. "Mum? Is that you?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. Draco stood behind her, holding her protectively and Dumbledore watched with caution. "Mum?" Hermione asked one last time. The woman grumbled.

"I don't know who this girl is but she told me that I had to come with her." She took a deep breath and gave the group a guarded smile.

"Hello," She said confidently, "Who, may I ask, are you?"

Hermione stared at her mother for what felt like ages. "Mom, it's me, your daughter. It's Hermione." The woman frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't have a daughter." Hermione gaped at her, wracking her mind for a reason that could cause her mother to treat her like this.

"You do have a daughter!" The woman looked at her oddly. Hermione's breathing became more erratic and her hands began trembling. "Mum, I lived with you for 11 years and then I saw you every summer until this year. You gave birth to me." The woman chuckled and gave Hermione a sad smile.

"I hate to hear this dear and I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not your mother. I believe I would remember if I had ever squeezed a baby out of me." She smiled again. Draco watched the woman with caution. Hermione stood staring.

"Mom, stop it. This is not funny. You left during summer because you and dad got into a fight! You are Dr. Jade Granger, wife of Dr. Michael Granger." The woman's mouth fell open.

"You knew my husband? I returned home one day and he wasn't there! He hasn't tried to contact me! Why has he been in contact with you? I'm younger than him but I didn't think that he "

"He hasn't mom!" Hermione practically yelled, her voice rising in hysteria. "He hasn't been in contact with me because he's dead! He's dead mom! He died and you couldn't even say goodbye! You didn't even come to the funeral!" Mrs. Granger growled.

"I don't know who you are so please, stop referring to me as your mother. I have never seen you before. I don't know how you knew my husband and I don't know how you know me."

"I lived with you! I am Hermione Granger! I am your daughter!" Hermione screamed. Dumbledore's face was grim as he cast a silencing spell on the room and motioned to Draco to hold Hermione, who was beginning to emit a soft glow. The woman stopped moving for a moment and stared cautiously at the child who was masquerading as her daughter.

"I told Michael that if we had a child we had to name it Hermione. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' that's my favorite play. I am even sorrier to disappoint you, but I am not your mother." Mrs. Granger's sympathetic smile made Hermione begin to sob. Draco, feeling awkward, tried to move her towards the bed to sit down. Hermione wouldn't budge. Mrs. Granger opened the door and Hermione, in one last attempt to convince her began to whisper.

"You taught me everything. Every life lesson I have learned has somehow come through you. What about memories? What about the day you gave me Shakespeare to read, and explained every line in Hamlet to me? What about that time we went to Aunt Pearl's house? Her yard with the tall grasses and the butterflies? We pretended to be fairies. Dad came down and was the fairy king. How can you not remember that? What about the time we rented a house in the Ozarks during the summer?" Hermione's tears were flowing and Mrs. Granger seemed to be listening to her plea. "You, me and dad sat under the stars and you both taught me how to identify the constellations. How can you not remember every moment? You promised me you wouldn't forget! You promised me when I went to Hogwarts that no matter what you would always love me! How could you go back on your word! How could you forget your daughter! How could you forget me mom? How could you let me down?" Hermione turned into Draco's chest and sobbed.

Mrs. Granger stayed in the doorway for a few seconds while the silence lay heavy on everyone's shoulders. The only noise that permeated the tense atmosphere was the sound of Hermione's sobbing. Mrs. Granger's shoulders suddenly stiffened and, set in her new resolve, she walked out the door. Hermione flipped around and stared disbelieving at the spot where her mother had been standing.

No one in the room had the guts to move before Hermione, not even the headmaster. All three sets of eyes were trained on the bleary eyed, rubicund girl. Suddenly Hermione flew from Draco's arms and yanked open the door. The three in the room stared at her as she raced into the hallway and they quickly followed.

Hermione raced down the hallway towards the stairs. At the door to the stairwell stood her mother, and Hermione watched as she pulled open the door. Abruptly Hermione stopped.

"Mrs. Granger," she said tiredly. The woman spun around and gave Hermione, the girl claiming to be her daughter, an irritated glance, "I'm sorry." She said taking a deep breath. The woman visibly relaxed.

"No, dear, I am sorry. It must be awful to lose your mother. I'm very sorry that I'm not her." Hermione gave her a smile and, ignoring the footsteps behind her, raised a hand to her own neck. Mrs. Granger watched cautiously as Hermione reached into her Hospital gown and found her necklace. Hermione looked down at the worn gold and a sob left her throat.

Tearing the necklace off her delicate neck, she threw it at Mrs. Granger's feet. Her eyes welled with tears and she turned on her heel, astonishing the four people in the hallway. She took two calculated steps and then turned again.

"I'm sorry more. I'm sorry because you are her. No matter what you deny, **you** _are_ her."

Then she ran towards her room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Professor Dumbledore, Draco and Millicent watched as Mrs. Granger leant over to pick up the gold necklace. They didn't make a sound as they observed her examining the locket that Hermione so loyally wore. "This was my great great grandmother's." She whispered, looking up at the trio in the hallway. "Where did she get it?" Millicent shut her eyes.

"You gave it to her. It's the last thing you gave to her before you completely disappeared." Millicent knew the story of Hermione's summer and she knew the contents of the precious locket, "Look inside." she urged.

Jade Granger opened the locket carefully and gasped at the small picture fitted into the grooves of the gold. "That's me." she muttered, "With a child." Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Your daughter." He stated. Mrs. Granger's head shot up. Dumbledore and Millicent both nodded their agreement at Draco's declaration. Mrs. Granger looked at each person wearily and leaned against the wall.

"Why can't I remember?" Dumbledore took a step forward.

"If my assessment is correct, you have been obliviated, which is the removal of a certain memory, or in your case, memories. If I knew better I would believe that you were obliviated by death eaters, which are members of a group of dark wizards led by an evil wizard." Draco stood proudly and looked to his headmaster with a grin.

"You mean were a group of dark members led by a once evil wizard. He is gone, vanquished." Dumbledore stood proudly too as he heard the emotion in the usually cold boy's voice.

"Is there a cure for this obliviate?" Jade asked tentatively. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I am sorry to inform you that there is not. Being obliviated is a lot like having amnesia, except about three times stronger. There is no cure to either but after a certain time period your memory will most likely return. This is why obliviates are not used often or I would have obliviated Tom Riddle, who became the Dark Lord, so he didn't remember his past. I would redo first impressions too! The curse is not fool proof. Eventually, you will regain your lost memories."

"So she's telling the truth?" The woman asked in defeat.

"Yes." The small group answered together. Mrs. Granger looked into each of their eyes and back down to the locket. She ran her finger over the smooth gold and sighed deeply.

"The wizarding world has DNA tests if you want solid and firm proof." The woman waved her hand submissively.

"I have a feeling that you are telling the truth and usually my hunches are correct. But, I want to know, if we lived in the same house, how did I not notice her room? Or her pictures on the wall?" Dumbledore stood still for a moment and then his eyes glistened with knowledge.

"My guess would be either a distraction charm or a disillusionment charm. Either one is useful. There had to be a person who got into your house in the first place to find out what you looked like and they could easily appear inside again. There are no anti-apparation wards." Mrs. Granger nodded and Draco and Millicent both were gazing at the headmaster looking slightly impressed.

Jade Granger straightened suddenly, and walked down the hall towards Hermione's hospital room. She pulled the door open and saw her daughter lying on a very messy bed. She motioned for the others to stay outside.

"H-Hermione?" She asked softly. Hermione's eyes opened and fixated on the woman in the doorway.

"I know. I'm not your daughter. You don't remember." Hermione said sadly. The malice that was supposed to drip from her words sounded more like sorrow. Mrs. Granger took a deep breath.

"I want you to help me remember." She declared softly. Hermione's eye's brightened, and then narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked. Her mom gave her a quick once over and moved closer.

"I have a feeling that you are telling the truth." She said honestly, shrugging her shoulders at the raised eyebrow Hermione sent her way. Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, taking in the fact that her mother was finally here. Realizing suddenly that if she wrecked this the woman might never respond to her again, Hermione smiled.

"Is there anything you want to know first?" She asked excitedly, willing to help her mother in whatever way possible.

"How old are you? What the heck is going on and who are the people in here with you?" Jade asked inquisitively.

"I'm 17. Millicent is one of my best friends. Professor Dumbledore teaches at Hogwarts. He is the headmaster. Draco, the blond boy, is my enemy and my friend. He is my lifeline and my grief. He is, simply, my husband." She watched in happiness as her mother's eyes broadened and her mouth dropped open.

"You are married? I may not remember your life right now, but I sure as hell think that is too young to be married! How did that happen? Do you have a child? Oh dear lord, am I a grandmother?" Hermione chuckled at her mother's worry. Mrs. Granger smiled softly, "Now, I really need to hear the whole story!" Hermione patted the mattress besides her and her mom sat down. "Start at the beginning. I want to know about the whole summer. I want to know everything up until this point. We can work on prior memories later." Hermione grinned happily.

"Thank you." She whispered to her mother and the friendly looking woman smiled and urged her on. "Well, it started on a warm day in the summer……"

The two talked well into the night and were sporadically visited by Draco and Millicent. Draco, after properly being introduced, was interrogated by his mother-in-law. The two got along well, which surprised Millicent and Hermione to no end.

By the next morning, it felt as though a weight had been lifted off all of their shoulders. Millicent left to help Mrs. Granger find her way home and while Hermione smiled a tearful goodbye to her mother from the doorway of her room, Draco was grinning at her.

Her epiphany slammed her in the face.

She knew how everything would turn out.

She knew that, no matter the hardships she would have to face in the future, she would have her friends and her husband.

She knew that, no matter the problems that were sure to come her way, she would always have a support system.

She knew, without a doubt, that everything would be alright.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ron stared helplessly at his one leg. His mother was watching him silently and smiling every two seconds. He was getting irritated at her.

"Mum! I'm bloody fine. I just am missing one bloody leg. I'm probably the first bloody wizard in bloody history to lose a bloody leg. But Merlin, so help me, I'll figure out a bloody way to make this bloody work." Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened at her son's choice of words but she forgave him. It was going to be hard work to learn to live with only one leg. Plus, he was probably right. He probably was the first wizard with this malady.

"Alright, Dear." Was the bland reply from her lips. Ron's eyes tightened in anger.

"Alright? That's all you have to say to me? What about 'I can't believe this happened' or 'I'm sorry that you are the most bloody unlucky person besides half the wizarding population.' I want some sympathy!" Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped open.

"But you just said—" Ron grumbled irritably.

"I'm just upset. Why didn't they have a cure? Why couldn't they fix this bloody mess?" Molly frowned.

"Ronald Weasley that is enough with the language. I can understand how upsetting it is. You can curse when I am not around, but do not do it in my presence." Ron swore under his breath just to annoy his mother.

"Fine." He humphed, "So why then? Why didn't they have a cure?" Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment and then found her voice to answer his question.

"Well, Ron, you see, the flesh-eating curse is not meant to leave one alive. The curse eats away at your skin at such a fast speed that rarely ever is there time to even realize that a person has been hit with it. It's painful for all of 45 seconds, and then you are dead." Ron looked shocked.

"So… why… this doesn't… why?"

"Ron, Hermione's 'light' stopped the curse from traveling down your body but where it had already hit, it still ate away. When they rescued you, they had to immediately get rid of the places that were holding the curse because it would have spread. In all honesty, you should not have survived and you are probably one of two or three other wizards in history that were able to walk and talk after being hit with it. You are lucky." Ron looked interested for a second and then fell back against his pillows. He grumbled some more.

After an hour of inconsistent mutterings, Ron's tall skinny nurse knocked on the door and administered some dreamless sleep potion. Mrs. Weasley watched her son smile hopefully at the nurse and the nurse smiled back. It was a picture that would remain in her mind foreverher trooper son.

She leaned back in the comfortable chair she had transfigured in Ron's room and closed her eyes trying to relive wonderful memories of her child's childhood. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke her youngest son was sitting up in bed impatiently.

"I want to learn to walk, Mom." Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

"You need to rest!" Ron growled and threw her a frown.

"They gave me crutches, I want to practice." Molly looked at her youngest son and then threw him a resigned frown.

"You must be tired. We can practice tomorrow." Ron muttered rudely.

"No, mum. I've been lying in this bed for what feels like forever. They drugged me three times last night! They gave me that dreamless sleep, woke me up to bring me to the bathroom, gave me dreamless sleep again. They came in this morning and brought me breakfast then that tall skinny nurse came in here and made me pass out so she could examine me! I'm awake now, I'm tired of being drugged and I really _really_ want to start learning to walk!" Mrs. Weasley regarded her son with love and sighed, knowing she would lose.

"Fine, but we'll practice together." Ron beamed as he swung his one leg over the side of the bed and peered at the spot where his other leg should have been angrily. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He wasn't going to let an injury like this slow him down. He was damn certain that he could continue quidditch, even though it would be a little harder. He was damn certain that he would be able to walk again and he was damn certain that he would find some way to be happy. And then it occurred to him:

He knew how everything would turn out.

The hardships he would have to face didn't matter because he would have friends at his side.

The problems he would definitely deal with wouldn't matter because he had his mom, no matter how annoying she was, to support him 100 percent.

He knew, without a doubt, that everything would be alright.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was the early morning hours when Harry Potter opened one bleary eye and tried to turn on his side. He found that he couldn't and tried to call for some help. When he opened his mouth his throat was dry, and, each time he muttered a sound, it felt as though the vibrations were rubbing it raw.

"Potter. Good to see you're awake. Hermione will be glad you aren't dead. She just sent me here to check on you. Not supposed to be in this ward, particularly, but I can bribe my way out of trouble." Harry went to retort to Draco's comment but found that again, nothing would come out. Draco laughed at Harry's look of disbelief and his obvious discomfort.

"Don't let my looks leave you speechless. I'm a married man!" Draco flashed his golden wedding band callously as he laughed at himself. Harry opened his mouth to retort but found that it was best if he kept it closed. Draco laughed louder.

"These are the moments, Potter. These are the moments I'm even more glad not be a pathetic sap like you!" He laughed again, but eventually he stopped. Harry wasn't looking upset anymore, in fact, he was smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco jumped blatantly, "It's nice to see you visiting. I never thought you and Harry would become friends." Draco snarled silently and turned to face the headmaster with a slight frown.

"Yes, well, Hermione told me I had too." Dumbledore's smile widened.

"Already taking orders I see." Draco's mouth dropped open. This was his headmaster! "Don't give me that look Draco. I live in a school surrounded by female teachers who do exactly what your wife does; they guilt me into certain things and I will most often complete a task for them when they merely point a finger." He smiled a happy smile and sighed, "Women really know how to rule men. It's unlucky, if truth be told." Draco chuckled.

"Hermione just thinks she rules me. I know I have the upper hand." Dumbledore gave Draco a sympathetic look.

"Perhaps that is just want she wants you to think." Draco frowned and sat down in the chair behind him. Harry had been trying to speak for a good two minutes now and Dumbledore looked at him jovially.

"Good to see you are awake, Harry! I was beginning to worry. I knew you'd pull through. I wish I could help you but the medi-witches and wizards warned that they would kick me out if I tried anything. I may be knowledgeable, but even I won't betray a promise to a medi-witch. They know a lot of painful curses and since they can heal the pain, they really don't have any problem casting them." Draco looked interested and Harry, resigned. Harry again tried to speak to Dumbledore, but just gave up and shut his eyes tightly.

The silence in the room seemed to get to Draco who, out of the blue, started talking to Dumbledore about the curses that medi-wizards knew. Dumbledore looked interested in the questions Draco was asking and sat down next to him. Ten minutes passed and Harry realized that they were just getting started. He squeezed his eyes tighter and willed himself to go to sleep. But sleep obviously wasn't on his side.

After a half an hour of compatible chatter between Draco and Dumbledore Harry was about to rip his hair out. He had no idea how the headmaster could put up with Draco enough to have a conversation.

He was sure Draco was just brainwashing the headmaster into hating him, and though he knew the idea sounded very farfetched, he couldn't help but feel angry that it was Draco, and not he, who was talking so easily with the headmaster.

Harry tried to focus on why he was in St. Mungo's. He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened in his fight with the Dark Lord. It seemed so long ago. He could barely remember what the Dark Lord had said to him, but he was sure that he had shot the killing curse. Why hadn't it killed him? There was no way he could have survived _twice_. After pondering his battle a little while longer, Harry was about to knock his head on his bedside table.

Draco's conversation with the Headmaster was continuing still. Listening to the Headmaster was one thing, but he swore to all things light, ten more seconds of listening to Dumbledore laughing at what _Malfoy_ was saying and the boy-who-lived **twice** would be going to Azkaban for murder.

Fortunately, a very plump man walked into the room. "Hello there Mr. Harry Potter" The man said nasally, shutting the curtains around Harry's bed as he began to talk again, "I am here to check you over. We will have to keep you a bit longer but I believe you are healing well. We thought you were dead for sure only a few hours ago. You had a brief heart lapse. You'll probably have to come in for a check-up every few months for the rest of your life" Harry wanted to tell the man that he certainly would not but, yet again, his sore throat was keeping him from responding. He settled for a scowl.

The man ignored him and began checking his vitals. He was mumbling things about blood pressure and heart rate and doctor mumbo-jumbo. Harry opted to close his eyes and he tried to send telepathic thoughts to the medi-wizard about soothing his throat, rather than listen.

Once the thorough, and embarrassing, check-up was completed the doctor opened the curtains with a flourish. Harry coughed loudly and the medi-wizard realized that Harry's throat was probably killing him from all the potions he had been forced to drink. The heavy man leaned over the side of the bed and, placing his wand at Harry's throat, muttered a spell. It was the most relieving thing Harry had felt in a very long time. His throat felt like it was being inundated with water and the coolness was soothing his temper, which had flared moments before. "Speak, Mr. Potter." Harry obliged.

"You guys are the most irritating people to listen to!" was the first thought that popped out of his mouth. He had been almost certain that the spell the wizard had placed on him wouldn't work. Draco raised a blond eyebrow at him and Dumbledore gave him a bemused smile.

"Well, Mr. Potter," The wizard interrupted, "I don't want you out of this bed for another day, at least. These two can stay for a little while longer, but if your headmaster tries anything, just holler for me." He offered his hand while a large grin lit up his face. Harry accepted it graciously. The medi-wizard gave him one last smile before heading towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and just as he was about to open it, a head popped in through the doorway. The portly wizard was surprised to see such a wild-haired girl in the room. "Can I help you?" He asked rudely, startling her. She jumped and then gave him a pensive grin.

"No. I've been helped thanks. My husband is right over there and I need to have a word with him." The man grinned at her annoyed stare. He opened the door wider and she stepped in as he, quickly, stepped out.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, stomping irately over to him. "I didn't know where you went. The medi-witch shuts that curtain for one moment and you high-tail it out of there. A little worry for me would have been nice!" Hermione took a deep breath, quite apparently about to spit fire at him. Draco shrugged nonchalantly but silently prepared himself. "You could have just told me where you were going. One minute is all the time it would have taken you. If you had given me one minute we could have gone and had breakfast together or something" Hermione suddenly stopped. Draco breathed a sigh of relief but she sent him a glare. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you are awake! I was so worried!" He smiled at her.

"I would have been worried for you too, Minee, but I was out cold." Hermione laughed and tromped over to him to give him a hug. "Did you say you didn't know where Malfoy was?" Hermione looked troubled.

"Yes, he was gone." She ignored Draco who was making slash signs across his throat. Harry smiled.

"And you accused _me_ of making moves on _you_, when _you_ were most obviously making moves on _me_! I hate to let _you_ down, but Hermione's my best friend, and I am _very_ straight." Harry shouted. Draco looked stunned and infuriated and Hermione, who was laughing, was not helping the situation.

"I was just checking on you, Potter. We haven't had any news on your condition. I figured** she**" he motioned to Hermione, "would be pleased if I had some information." Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes, showing their disbelief. Draco frowned at them and fell back into a chair. "Shut up." He ordered them, which only increased their laughter.

"What's so funny?" A voice called out from the doorway. "Why wasn't I involved?" Ron came into the room with a friendly, but shy smile on his face. Harry gaped openly at his friend. Hermione seemed less inclined to stare, since she had seen him before now, and Draco was sitting, pretending not to stare.

"Ron?" Harry asked disbelievingly, "What the HELL happened?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Ron, keep moving. We were practicing. I said we could stop to see Harry, but I don't want you to be up for too long." Ron mocked his mother's face to the four people in the room, (Dumbledore was still there) and they laughed. He continued into the room.

"Got hit with a flesh-eating curse, Harry." Ron explained, "Don't remember much." Harry's mouth wouldn't stay closed and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Mrs. Weasley motioned to speak to Dumbledore outside and the headmaster smiled brightly and sauntered out the room and out the door. Harry was still staring at Ron and Hermione was getting angry.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered furiously, jabbing him in the side. He gave her an apologetic look and dropped his eyes to the floor, where he found himself focusing on the spot where Ron's foot should have been.

"Wow, Ron, that's crazy." Harry mumbled. Ron looked crestfallen.

"I didn't know it would bother you so much, Harry. I'm actually getting used to it already. Plus," he added, trying to inject some humor into the situation, "it's better than losing both, right?" Harry frowned.

"But this was my battle and I dragged you into it and…" Hermione raised both her eyebrows at Harry.

"Actually, Harry, you dragged **me** into it. I was the one kidnapped and, actually, that was mostly my own fault too. It's my fault that Ron is here. He was one of my 'guardians', if you will. Stop being so bloody self-pitying and get over yourself." Draco snorted and Harry growled. Ron frowned.

"So Hermione, in all reality, I should be getting upset at you." Hermione's eyes turned downcast.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ron." Ron chuckled. "It's too late for apologies. What's happened has happened and, honestly, I should be saying thanks to you for saving my life." Hermione smiled a mile wide and threw her arms around Ron's waist.

"I'm really lucky that you're my best friend" She whispered to him. He smiled into her crazy hair and put one arm around her shoulders.

"Same here, Minee, same here." Mrs. Weasley peered in through the small window in the door and beamed at her son. He looked so happy even though he was in such a bad state. He had great friends, she realized, and she knew that no matter what, with a good attitude, he would make it. She grinned reassuringly at Dumbledore. Through the window she watched as Hermione gave Ron another hearty squeeze.

"That's one helluva battle scar, Weasley. It'll make a great story. Now get off my wife." Ron smirked at him.

"Jealous, Malfoy? And I don't remember what happened." Draco slapped his hand to his head and shook it disappointedly.

"Weasley, I just don't want your hands touching her that way, and _make up_ a story. Who cares if it's real or not? Add a little bit of fact and expand on it. Who cares, but make it believable." Ron looked thoughtful and then smiled at Draco.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I might just take your advice." Draco sneered at him.

"Of course you would!" Hermione laughed and unhooked herself from Ron, heading over to Draco.

"Be nice, Draco, or I'll have to scold you again." He eyed her cautiously and she laughed again. They stood for a moment in silence and then Ron moved slowly over to Harry. He sat on the edge of his bed and grinned.

"You know Harry," He said casually, "You aren't trying to dump our friendship are you?" Harry looked absolutely horrified.

"I wouldn't want you to lose your boyfriend, Potter." Draco threw in. Hermione prodded him in the side and he threw her an angry glance.

"Ron! We have been best friends for seven years! There is no way I am throwing all that away! It's just weird. I wasn't prepared for it. Have you looked into muggle methods of curing? They have fake legs and stuff that you might be able to use. I'll help you research if you want. We have to find a way for you to play quidditch again." Ron chuckled good-naturedly.

"I never knew there was such a thing as fake legs! We really will have to look into that. I want to be able to move without crutches sometime in this lifetime." Ron explained. They both sat quietly, lost in their own worlds. Hermione broke the silence.

"Guys," she said, addressing all the boys in the room, "Things are going to be really different when we get back to school. We defeated Voldemort, finally. He's gone." It suddenly hit all of them that nothing was ever going to be the same, "I just want you to know I am here for you."

"Me too." Harry added.

"Same here," Ron called.

"Don't expect me to give you a ton of emotional support, but I guess if you guys go down, I'm in this thing now, so I'll go down too." Draco begrudgingly inserted.

"Millicent wanted me to give you her support as well. We really are all in this together. I'm still nervous though." She told them. An anxious smile tugged at her mouth. The room's occupants fell into respective silences, each buried, once again, in their own thoughts. A rustling of bed sheets broke everyone of their reveries. Harry was sitting up.

"But you know what guys," He said determinedly, "I have this reassuring feeling inside of me telling me that no matter what happens…" He grinned at Hermione and Ron as he trailed off. Hermione and Ron smiled at one another and together, all three voiced their previous thoughts.

"Everything is going to be alright."

The End.

**Author's LAST note- **Dear me! I can't believe I finished it. I actually can not believe it's done. Wow. I'll apologize again for keeping you waiting so long. I hope it was up to your standards.

I had a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know if it was me just refusing to relinquish this story or the fact that I just didn't know what to write. Eventually, it just came to me. I realized I didn't have to end this 20 years in the future. I hope I cleared everything up too.

Review! This is the last chapter, at least review once for me!

Now, notes to people

**Fieryred20-** Thank you so much for staying with me this whole story! I loved all your comments and I always look for them in my inbox. It wouldn't be a complete chapter without a comment from you. :-D Thank you so much! Xoxoxo  
**Gottalovedrakie-** I love your reviews! Thank you for reading my story and loving it! And thanks for giving me the incentive to keep going. I couldn't let you down! Xoxoxo  
**Senya-** Thanks for reviewing! I always love getting comments and I went to read your stories, but, being the highly distractible person I am, probable forgot what I was doing halfway through. :-P. I'll be sure to read and leave comments on your stories. Xoxoxo  
**GryffPrincess-** Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'm not that sorry though, I was trying for one. I try to update quickly though, so I hope it didn't bother you too much. Thanks for reading and I'm glad that you wanted me to update so quickly, you liked it! Xoxo  
**lonelyngel-** Thank you for your sweet, fabulous review. It totally brightened my mood! It made me feel good to. Words do work wonders! Xoxo  
**Diesoz-** Thanks for letting me know. I noticed a few weird word things in my chapters. I know fanfic pushes words together sometimes. I have to go back and find where the word 'know' was supposed to go though. sigh :-D. Thanks for reviewing! Xoxo**  
Roguewriter04**- I'm glad I made you feel better. Your review made me feel good. :-D.  
**Sarah-** Thank you! Xo  
**Secretdragon- **Hope this update is good enough for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your encouragement too, it meant a lot. Xoxo  
**HaliJadeSnape- **I hope that you liked this chapter and I really hope your granddad is doing better. I hate that mine is sick and wish yours only the best. Thanks for reading! XO  
**Whogirl-** Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like it!

**_ROSIE_**- you little bugger. I had to include you here since you bugged me at school (not that I minded.) Here's your last chapter! I lurve you!

**And thank you to people who reviewed throughout the story!-**_xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo_, _Makotojs, Melian Nilromen, Zyber Elthone, cyancrystaldolphins, crystal, jameslvr, Claudia, darlightprincess, Iraine, Dreamhowler (thanks again for the information), fateschild666 (I love your name), Sabriel, Morgan, stargazer starluver, Shelly024, Lily Malfoy13, bigred20, rembrandt, fallen, rock-dadog-bitch, goddess of life and death, rebelangel566, nathonea, pussycat06, Ottawan Angel, Hell's Roses_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
(please)


End file.
